El rugido de la bestia
by migaDbr
Summary: Shinichi Handa, centrocampista del Raimon, con la firme intención de serle más útil al equipo y ayudar tanto en la delantera como en la defensa, comienza a desarrollar un hissatsu totalmente nuevo.
1. Entrenamiento

_**¡Holaholaholahola! :D**_

_**Aquí os traigo otra de mis paranoias mentales. Y os voy a decir la verdad: por alguna razón no estoy contento con este primer capítulo. Me suena raro, no lo sé. Quizás es porque estoy teniendo unos días duros y ya hasta he olvidado cómo expresarme, o puede que sea simple falta de inspiración literaria. No por falta de ideas, sino por falta de habilidad para expresarlas. O quizás sólo sea mi imaginación. No estoy seguro.**_

_**Pooor cierto. Este fic está basado en los videojuegos, NO en el anime, por lo que puede que haya cosas que, de no haber jugado, os parezcan raras, como el hissatsu de Max. No es un error, es que me remito al original. Aunque bueno, puede que sí me tome alguna que otra "licencia poética"~  
><strong>_

_**¡Y antes de acabar, el recordatorio! Como ya hice en los últimos capítulo que subí, he cambiado el sistema de redacción. Es sólo un prototipo, así que me gustaría que me dijérais qué os parece y si os gusta más el estilo simple o el trabajado. Como podéis ver, estoy escribiendo esta introducción en negrita y cursiva. A partir de ahora, lo que veáis así son los pensamientos del autor. La "**_**negrita simple**_**" indicará narración, la "**cursiva simple**" indicará pensamientos de los personajes, y la "**_letra normal_" **serán los diálogos.**_

_**¡Espero que disfrutéis con este primer capítulo! ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lanzó el balón hacia arriba y saltó con mucha fuerza: estaba claro que, pese a lo que le costaba levantarse tan temprano, los entrenamientos matutinos estaban dando su fruto. Giró, rodó sobre sí mismo, se revolvió en el aire y, al tiempo que golpeaba el esférico, gritó con entusiasmo:<strong>

–¡Shin... Rolling Kick!

**El balón salió disparado en diagonal hacia la portería. Allí, el guardameta esperaba, preparado para hacer frente al tiro con su puño incendiario.**

–¡Shin... Nekketsu Punch!

**Las ardientes llamas que provenían de las manos del portero no pudieron hacer frente a la potencia del chut. El cancerbero cayó al suelo, vencido, mientras contemplaba impotente cómo el balón se colaba en su portería. Sin embargo, no estaba triste; al contrario, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras le hacía un gesto con el pulgar al atacante, en señal de alegre aprobación.**

–¡Genial, Shin-shin! ¡Has mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo!

«_Sí, mejorado…»_**, pensó el autor del disparo.**

–¡A-ah, gracias, capitán…! **–titubeó.**

**Su capitán ya podía decir misa: la idea de Shinichi Handa acerca de su talento para el disparo no cambiaría por mucho que le alabasen. Las palabras no bastaban; necesitaba hechos que las respaldasen.**

–Tienes mucho mérito, ¿sabes? **–Endou se había levantado y acercado a Handa mientras el centrocampista estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos**–. ¡Es increíble que creases un hissatsu por ti mismo tan rápido! ¡Casi todos los que tengo yo o son del abuelo o son basados en otros…! Y mírate; ¡tú y tus propias técnicas! ¡Se nota que eres uno de los primeros miembros del Raimon!

**En su día, Endou, Handa y Someoka fueron los únicos miembros del club de fútbol que posteriormente se coronaría como el mejor de Japón. Y, desde luego, dos de sus primeros miembros habían llegado a lo más alto: ¡Salvadores de la humanidad! ¡Campeones del mundo! El tipo de cosas que una persona puede contar con orgullo a sus nietos. Pero Handa, por desgracia, se había quedado por el camino.**

**Shinichi suspiró ante la idea.**

–Capitán, no es para tanto… Además, por mucho que mi Rolling Kick haya mejorado, sigue siendo en sí el disparo más débil del equipo, ¡y todo el mundo le atribuye el mérito de mi Freeze Shot a ese italiano de las narices…! **–resopló el centrocampista, frustrado: para una técnica medianamente poderosa que había creado por sí mismo, ni siquiera se la reconocían como suya. Handa era lo que en la sociedad moderna se conoce como chivo expiatorio o, simplemente, un apaleado–**. El resto de las técnicas que sé utilizar tampoco son mías y, aunque Hiroto-san y Fideo-san me enseñaron a usar el Ryuusei Blade y la Odin Sword, no son ni la mitad de fuertes de lo que deberían ser…

**La única cualidad de la que Handa se enorgullecía era la de conseguir llevarse bien con casi todo el mundo. En mayor o menor medida, su actitud tranquila y desenfadada inspiraba confianza a los demás y acababa haciendo amigos con ****relativa facilidad. Hiroto Kiyama, capitán de Genesis, y Fideo Ardena, capitán de Orpheus, la selección italiana, conocieron a Handa durante el partido contra la Academia Ogre y, conmovidos por su espíritu y sus ganas de volverse más fuerte, decidieron ayudarle a progresar enseñándole a realizar sus técnicas estrella. Aunque, de todos modos, la falta de experiencia con ellas y el hecho de no poder adaptarse a tiros ajenos tan fácilmente reducía considerablemente la potencia de esos increíbles disparos cuando era Handa quien los utilizaba. Así que, al final, la gran mayoría de sus técnicas eran copiadas, y las propias, o bien eran demasiado débiles como para ser útiles, o bien ni siquiera se las reconocían. Sin embargo, cuando los amigos de Handa le enseñaban sus técnicas, no esperaban que las dominase, sino que la experiencia le llevase a un nuevo nivel y le inspirase para llegar a ser un mejor jugador. Y, quién sabe, puede que sus consejos, llegado el momento, le sirviesen al joven centrocampista para poder desarrollar y llevar hasta el límite su propio fútbol.**

**A pesar de todo, como era habitual en él, Endou vio enseguida una solución sencilla y****, según su punto de vista, muy fácil de aplicar.**

–¡Crea un nuevo hissatsu desde cero!

**Con qué alegría y despreocupación se lo tomaba todo el joven guardameta.**

–¡E-eso no es tan fácil, capitán…! **–replicó Shinichi–**. ¡Todas las técnicas que he creado hasta ahora son muy simples…! Nunca podría crear nada tan avanzado como tu Ijigen The Hand…

–Escúchame, Shin-shin **–dijo el capitán, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y dirigiendo la mirada directamente hacia él–**. No tienes que crear una técnica como las mías en absoluto. ¡Tú tienes tu propio fútbol, y tu hissatsu debe sacar lo mejor que hay en él! ¡Si tratas de hacerlo como yo, jamás conseguirás nada que puedas llamar tuyo…! ¡Confía en ti, busca dentro de tu corazón y sé que conseguirás sacar a relucir la fuerza que duerme en tu interior!

–C-capitán… **–farfulló Shinichi. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, conmovido por la confianza que el portero había depositado en él. La idea de plantearse un reto personal tan grande hacía que una inmensa emoción se acumulase en su interior, a pesar de no estar seguro de poder hacer frente a un reto semejante.**

–¡Y, por supuesto, yo te ayudaré! ¡A partir de ahora, haremos entrenamientos especiales todos los días!

_«Oh, Dios santo…»._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuusuke Matsuno y Shinichi Handa estaban concentrados en el combate Pokémon que andaban librando en sus respectivas Nintendo DS. Mientras luchaban, Handa sacó a relucir la conversación con Endou.<strong>

–¿Sabes, Max-kun…? El capitán quiere que cree un nuevo hissatsu de tiro.

**El Raichu de Handa noqueó con un certero Trueno al Gyarados de Max.**

–¿Qué? ¿Tú, un hissatsu de tiro? No me hagas reír~** –dijo Max, burlón, mientras lanzaba un Nidoking al campo de batalla–.** Eres un centrocampista y además no sabes chutar. Deja eso los disparos a los delanteros, Han~da~kun~

**Por "suerte" para Shinichi, Max tenía el día tonto.**

–...Dijo alguien que era delantero sólo por necesidad. Se dieron bastante prisa en "relegarte" al centro del campo en cuanto llegó Shadow-kun… **–replicó Handa, molesto por el comentario de su amigo y tratando de ser, al menos, tan hiriente como el ataque Terremoto que el Nidoking rival acababa de lanzar y que había acabado con su querido Raichu.**

**Y lo consiguió.**

–Yo al menos tengo un tiro potente** –aseveró Max.**

–Y yo al menos tengo un tiro "propio". Y tampoco creo que el Spiral Shot pueda ser considerado "potente"...

**En general era Matsuno quien conseguía dejar por los suelos a Handa con sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero hoy el bueno de Shinichi estaba mucho más inspirado que de costumbre. Por suerte, eran lo suficientemente buenos amigos como para acabar con la discursión y dejar que sus actos zanjasen el tema. No era lo habitual, pero aquella vez fue Handa quien ganó. Aunque claro, hoy Handa tampoco era el de siempre.**

–¿Así que un tiro propio, eh~? **–repitió Max una vez acabado el combate–**. Bueno, si tan convencido estás, adelante. Aunque no es como si pudieras quitarles el puesto a Gouenji, Shadow o Someoka sólo con eso~

–No quiero ser delantero, Max-kun. Sólo quiero ser un centrocampista útil en más de un sentido...

–Pero es que ser tan agresivo no te pega naaaaada, Handa-kuuuun~ Tú eres más bien como... como un panda. Tranquilote y de poca acción. No te veo atrayendo las miradas de todo un estadio gracias a un gol, la verdad~.

–¿Un panda...? ¡Eh, pero no todos los pandas son así! ¿No has visto Ranma 1/2 o qué...? No se puede decir que Genma fuera precisamente un buenazo...

**Shinichi puso mala cara, pero pronto una bombillita se le iluminó en la cabeza. La verdad es que Max le había dado una gran idea. Si tanto se parecía a un panda, sacaría al panda de su interior y le mostraría al mundo sus garras. Lo traería al mundo de la misma manera que una matrona trae al mundo a los bebés: requeriría esfuerzo, pero no hay progreso sin sacrificios. Eso sí, necesitaría ayuda; y es que no es nada fácil crear un hissatsu, y menos cuando tus conocimientos sobre ellos son tan limitados.**

**Para liberar a la bestia de su interior, necesitaría ayuda. Y el primer paso estaba claro: demostrarle a la bestia que era merecedor de su fuerza y estaba preparado para sacarle el máximo provecho a lo que pudiera ofrecerle.**

**Una fuerza que, ya en aquel momento, rugía dentro de él.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Listo por ahora. Revisemos el acta de juicio: Handa, deprimido porque cree que no es útil en la delantera del campo, decide comenzar a diseñar un hissatsu de tiro desde cero y que sea totalmente personal. Y poco más, la verdad; ha sido bastante texto para tan poquito U^^<strong>_

_**¿En qué clase de hissatsu está pensando Handa? ¿Qué ayuda es exactamente la que necesita? ¿Alguien de aquí conoce siquiera al oso panda de Ranma? ¡Todo esto, y puede que hasta algo más, en los próximos capítulos!**_


	2. Teikoku

**_¡Madre del amor hermoso, lo que he tardado en escribir este capítulo! Y menos mal que no he tenido contratiempos como me venía sucediendo últimamente. Es igual..._**

**_¡Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta aventura en pos de adquirir nuevas habilidades! Shinichi os da la bienvenida una vez más a "El rugido de la bestia". He decidido tratar de enfocar la historia de un modo ligeramente más humorístico esta vez (pero como soy más seco que un zapato no se nota mucho), aunque sin dejar de perder de vista el objetivo final. Aunque creo que me he enrollado en exceso –como siempre cofcof–, pero es que las ideas me vienen mientras escribo y si no las pongo me acabo arrepintiendo._**

**_En fin: en este capítulo veréis cómo Handa es arrastrado hasta el Teikoku para practicar, con la consecuente aparición de varios de mis personajes favoritos. ¿He mencionado que adoro a Fudou? Es un troller en potencia, lo que yo aspiro a ser algún día LOL_**

**_Sin más que contar (porque no me quedan fuerzas) os remito al capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Silbó y, al momento, una escuadra formada por cinco pingüinos violetas emergió de la tierra, los cuales siguieron y rodearon al trío mientras éstos se elevaban en el aire. Crearon un espacio dimensional que contuvo el balón en él y le inyectó potencia; una clara influencia del estilo de juego del Teikoku y su Death Zone. Giraron alrededor del esférico para, finalmente, golpearlo los tres a un tiempo con el tacón al grito de "Koutei Penguin San Gou G3". Los pingüinos se encargaron de corregir la trayectoria del chut, mandándolo en dirección a la portería.<strong>

**El guardameta acumuló energía en su puño, de la misma forma que tantas veces la había acumulado en el pasado en torno al corazón. Se impulsó hacia arriba, y la espeluznante figura de un demonio apareció a su espalda, dispuesto a ayudarle a aporrear el balón con furia desde arriba mientras exclamaba "Ikari no Tetsui V2".**

**Fue un combate duro pero, finalmente, los pingüinos definitivos vencieron a la mejora de la técnica maestra de Daisuke Endou. El portero, aunque derrotado, jadeaba feliz.**

–¡Chicos, eso ha sido asombroso! ¡Cada día sois más fuertes!

**Jirou Sakuma, delantero del Inazuma Japan, celebró el gol con entusiasmo.**

**Yuuto Kidou, centrocampista y estratega, esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Akio Fudou, jugador comodín, se limitó a cruzar los brazos y chasquear la lengua, dando a entender que lo que su capitán acababa de decir no era ninguna novedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>No importaba cuántas veces lo viera: la potencia del disparo siempre impresionaba al joven Shinichi Handa, centrocampista del Raimon que, por desgracia, no había sido seleccionado para jugar el FFI.<strong>

–¿Qué, Shin-shin? ¿Te inspira el ambiente? **–preguntó Mamoru Endou al recién llegado.**

–Se ve que estáis a otro nivel, capitán…** –respondió el aludido, aún pasmado.**

–El mundo fue un duro rival **–añadió Kidou, también antiguo compañero de equipo del invitado–.** Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas de mí, Handa?

–Ah, sí, es verdad, ¡casi lo olvido…!

**Shinichi se había pasado por el entrenamiento del Inazuma Japan por un motivo muy claro. Forz—quiero decir, "por sugerencia" de Endou, había "decidido" pasarse a pedir ayuda a Kidou para desarrollar su nuevo hissatsu.**

–¿Crees que podríamos hablarlo en privado? No es que no quiera que te enteres, capitán, es sólo que prefiero hablarlo a solas, tranquilamente y…

–¡No te preocupes, lo entiendo! **–le respondió el portero a Handa–.** ¡Os veo luego, chicos!

**Kidou y Handa se fueron a los vestuarios.**

* * *

><p>–Invocar, eh… <strong>–preguntó Kidou, confundido pero a la vez curioso–.<strong> ¿Es por lo de tu nuevo hissatsu, Handa?

**El chico se limitó a asentir, algo avergonzado por tener que pedir ayuda. Yuuto le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.**

–Es normal no saber, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco sabría de no ser por…

**El chico de las lentes se calló de repente, provocando un silencio tenso entre ambos, el cual Handa trató de romper.**

–Ah, sí… E-entonces, ¿me ayudarás, Kidou-kun?

–Sí… Digo, sí, claro **–respondió su interlocutor, aún desconcertado y sintiendo la negra sombra de Kageyama sobre sus hombros de nuevo. Durante un rato, no pudo sacarse el recuerdo de esa época tan oscura de la cabeza.**

* * *

><p>–¿Qué... qué hacemos aquí? <strong>–interpeló Handa.<strong>

**A su alrededor se encontraban varios jugadores del Raimon: a su izquierda estaban Kidou, Megane y Miyasaka; este último se había unido al equipo a petición de Kazemaru y Endou cuando Shishido se lesionó y el equipo se quedó con 14 jugadores. A su derecha se alineaban Endou y Shadow, uno muy excitado por el entorno y el otro tan frío como siempre.**

–El Teikoku es el mejor lugar para practicar lo que necesitas ahora mismo, Handa** –respondió Kidou.**

–Pero, ¿de qué va esto, Kidou-kun...?

**Handa, cómo no, estaba desconcertado. Los únicos que sabían algo del tema eran Kidou, Endou y Shadow, pero ninguno estaba por la labor de abrir la boca de momento. De pronto, notó que la cara de Endou se iluminó, mientras que Kidou apartó ligeramente la mirada. Miró al frente y halló la razón de ambas reacciones.**

–¡Yu-san! **–saludó Mamoru. Ante Handa se encontraba la versión adulta de Yuuto Kidou, a la que nadie salvo Endou conocía aún. El joven Kidou, avergonzado y algo confuso, había apartado la mirada, receloso al saber que esa persona que tenía delante era él mismo.**

**Desde luego, todos estaban sorprendidos. Incluso Kageto parecía dar señales de humanidad al ver al Kidou de diez años en el futuro. Su capitán les había hablado largo y tendido acerca de todo, pero era extraño verlo con sus propios ojos.**

–Hola, chicos. ...Hola, Yuuto **–saludó el actual entrenador del Teikoku.**

–Ho... hola, Kidou... san **–respondió el estratega del Raimon, claramente nervioso e incluso incómodo–.** ¿Está... todo listo?

–Sí, lo tenéis todo preparado. Handa, Megane, Miyasaka.

–¡S-sí! **–respondieron los tres aludidos al unísono, todos igual de sorprendidos. Por simple acto reflejo, todos se habían puesto muy tensos y erguidos; casi parecía una escena militar.**

–Vosotros os vendréis conmigo y con Miyabino, el portero de mi Teikoku. Handa **–dijo el entrenador, dirigiendo su mirada directamente al mencionado–**, espero que este entrenamiento te ayude a desarrollar ese nuevo hissatsu del que hablabas. No puedo hacer por ti más que esto.

–¡T-tranquilo, Kidou-san...! ¡Yo debería darte las gracias por ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio...!

–Bueno, esto es un entrenamiento también para Miyabino **–respondió el adulto, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al asustado nuevo cancerbero del Teikoku, que se escondía tras la espalda de su entrenador–. **El Raimon es una fuerza a tener en cuenta; le vendrá bien enfrentarse a vosotros, aunque en realidad vaya a luchar contra una técnica nuestra.

**El grupo de Handa miró al locutor antes de mirarse entre ellos. Seguían sin entender exactamente de qué iba el asunto.**

–¿Qué? ¿Es que no les habéis dicho nada, Endou-kun, Yuuto? **–preguntó el entrenador, frunciendo el ceño.**

–¡Ah, lo había olvidado! **–respondió el capitán del Raimon, quitándole hierro al asunto–.** ¡Chicos, os hemos traído aquí a que practiquéis el Koutei Penguin!

* * *

><p>–¿El Koutei Penguin Ni Gou? Perdonad que lo diga, pero, ¿no es algo inútil que nosotros practiquemos ese hissatsu? ¡Kidou, Someoka y Gouenji ya lo dominan! <strong>–inquirió Megane, ajustándose las gafas.<strong>

**Es curioso cómo Handa acabó trayéndose consigo a un dúo tan variopinto como el de Megane y Miyasaka. Cuando Kidou y Endou le dijeron al interesado que organizarían una práctica personalizada para ayudarle, le pidieron también que buscase a dos compañeros que quisieran entrenar con él. En un principio, nadie acudió a la petición; todos sabían perfectamente lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser un "entrenamiento especial" de los de su capitán. Todos, menos el recién llegado, por supuesto. Miyasaka, sin atender a ninguna razón ni escuchar el consejo de sus compañeros de que no lo hiciera, se lanzó de cabeza a ayudar a su nuevo compañero de equipo, emocionado ante la simple idea de poder realizar más de esas increíbles técnicas que todos usaban. Por su parte, Megane no pudo resistir la idea del protagonismo que ganaría si gracias a él conseguían marcar "el gol de la victoria" en un partido, así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, superó sus miedos y decidió echarle un cable a Shinichi.**

–Tienes razón, Megane. Nosotros ya contamos con un Koutei Penguin Ni Gou en el equipo** –afirmó el joven Yuuto–.** Sin embargo, hay "otro" Koutei Penguin que el Raimon no sabe realizar... aún.

**Jirou Sakuma y Akio Fudou hicieron acto de presencia en aquel momento.**

–Tch, vaya lata. No sé por qué tenemos que ayudar a estos inútiles a dominar un hissatsu que luego podrán usar contra nosotros. ¿Qué somos, imbéciles?

–No seas tan borde, Fudou. Es un mero favor para Handa.

–Como si eso cambiase algo, Sakuma. ¿Es que no ves que el FF está a punto de empezar y que el Koutei Penguin que "NOSOTROS" creamos es casi imposible de parar para Genda?

–Es cuestión de civismo y amistad. ¿Es que no quieres ayudar a un viejo amigo, so antipático?

**Los demás presentes dejaron a las dos estrellas del Teikoku que continuasen su estúpida discusión y pasaron a temas más importantes.**

–Me estás diciendo que yo... n-nosotros... ¿vamos a tener que...? **–titubeó Handa.**

–Así es. La idea es que dominéis el Koutei Penguin San Gou.

–¿P-pero no sería mejor que tú liderases el hissatsu, Kidou-kun...? De todos modos es tuyo, y seguramente será más poderoso así...

**El Kidou que él conocía sacudió la cabeza.**

–No es cuestión de poder, Handa. El plan es que domines el hissatsu para que aprendas a invocar, nada más. Y si de paso mejora el nivel del equipo, tanto mejor.

**Miyasaka estaba emocionadísimo aunque sólo se estaba enterando de la mitad. Megane estaba a la vez asustado e impaciente por empezar a marcar goles. Handa, por su parte... podría decirse que temblaba más que una hoja metida en una corriente de aire caliente.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Teikoku se separó en tres grupos. El primero, liderado por el entrenador Kidou, se encargaría de Handa. El segundo, que contaba con Sakuma-kantoku al frente, haría el entrenamiento normal del Teikoku, donde entrenarían tanto los jugadores del futuro como los del presente. Pero, ¿y el último grupo?<strong>

–¡Ve calentando, Genda! ¡Pronto te pondremos un desafío a tu altura! **–exclamó Endou, entusiasmado.**

–Más os vale. Como me aburra, pagaréis las consecuencias **–dijo Genda entre sonrisas desafiantes.**

–¿Estás preparado, Shadow? ¡Es hora de coordinarnos!

–Sí, capitán. Pero tenemos que esperar hasta que llegue ella.

–¡Tranquilo, mira: allí está!

**Mamoru señaló en dirección a la entrada del estadio. Se podía vislumbrar claramente la silueta de Hitomiko Kira, la que en la guerra contra la Academia Aliea fue entrenadora del Raimon.**

–¡Hitomiko-kantoku! **–saludó Endou efusivamente.**

–Hola, chicos. Cuánto tiempo sin veros. Hola, Genda.

–¡Buenos días, entrenadora Hitomiko!** –dijo Genda con una reverencia. Era patente la rudeza con la que Kira se hacía respetar siempre, y es que tenía dominado hasta al Neo Japan. Del mismo modo, Kidou y Shadow también saludaron, pero de un modo mucho más recatado.**

–Entonces lo que queréis es practicar el Death Zone 2, ¿verdad?

**Todos asintieron. Endou y Kidou ya sabían utilizarlo juntos, y aunque Shadow conocía la teoría y había realizado la técnica antes, nunca lo había hecho con el Raimon; hay que tener en cuenta que, después de todo, seguía siendo bastante nuevo.**

–Bien, chicos. Preparaos **–ordenó Hitomiko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decir que Handa no sabía por dónde empezar era quedarse muy corto. Estaba literalmente inmóvil.<strong>

–Esto, Kidou-ku- ¿eh?

**Hacía rato que el joven Yuuto se había ido con el grupo de Hitomiko, pero Shinichi estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.**

–Imbécil, estate más atento** –le espetó secamente Fudou.**

–¡Tú a callar, niño de mamá! **–le gritó Sakuma, irritado por la mala actitud de Fudou hacia Handa.**

–¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

**Sakuma y Fudou se enzarzaron en una pelea. Kidou-kantoku se limitó a dejar que ese par hiciese lo que quisiese; él sabía mejor que nadie que las rencillas entre ellos eran constantes e inevitables.**

–Bien, chicos. El Koutei Penguin San Gou es una técnica que combina otra dos: el Death Zone y el Koutei Penguin Ni Gou. Pero como no tenemos tiempo para trabajar la base, iremos directamente a por el resultado final. Sé de primera mano que tenéis la habilidad necesaria para dominarlo, así que no os preocupéis.

**El trío asintió. Kidou chasqueó los dedos y, al momento, Sakuma y Fudou dejaron de pelear para reunirse con él. Un balón oportunamente cercano le sirvió al trío para realizar un perfecto Koutei Penguin definitivo, mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que hubieran visto antes debido a la participación del Kidou adulto, cuya fuerza era impresionante.**

**Shinichi, Ryou y Kakeru quedaron extasiados. ¡Qué potencia! ¡Qué dominio! ¡Qué... horriblemente difícil de realizar!**

–¿De verdad podremos hacer eso nosotros…? **–preguntó Handa, desconfiado. Fudou y Sakuma no tardaron en volver a zurrarse.**

–Estoy convencido. Si trabajáis duro, al menos.

**Los tres afirmaron, aunque unos con más entusiasmo que otros, todo sea dicho.**

–Bien, Handa. Trata de llamar a los pingüinos con un silbido; ése es el reclamo que usamos siempre nosotros.

**Handa se metió dos dedos en la boca. Colocó la lengua sobre ellos. Sopló.**

**El único ruido que produjo fue una mezcla de pedorreta y resoplido.**

**Kidou frunció el ceño mientras se lo masajeaba ligeramente.**

«…_Va a ser un día muy largo»._

* * *

><p>–¡Death Zone... 2! <strong>–gritaron al unísono Shadow, Kidou y Endou al chutar. El tiro parecía correcto, pero Genda pudo despejarlo fácilmente con su Full Power Shield V2.<strong>

–Uhm. Lo siento, capitán.

–Maldición.

–¡Por qué poco!

**¿Qué podría haber fallado?**

–¿Pero qué desastre de coordinación ha sido ésa? **–gritó la entrenadora Hitomiko. Lo que a ojos de cualquiera podría haber parecido un tiro perfecto no lo era en absoluto para ella, ya que poseía una superlativa visión del juego y de los movimientos. Su capacidad para analizar en un instante el "modus operandi" de un equipo rival, junto a su milimétrico análisis del desplazamiento de todos y cada uno de los jugadores, la convertían en una entrenadora extraordinaria–.** ¡Shadow, has dado casi media vuelta más que tus compañeros, ni siquiera habéis empezado al mismo tiempo! Dios santo, qué verdes estáis.

**Los tres agacharon la cabeza, decepcionados.**

–¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Rápido, una vez más! ¡Prepárate, Genda! Y vosotros, ¡como vea que volvéis a hacer un estropicio semejante os mando a limpiar el Ohisama-En entero, a ver si espabiláis y conseguís algo de espíritu de grupo!

**"¡Death Zone 2...!"**

* * *

><p>–A ver... Coloca el dedo índice y el pulgar juntos, entre los dientes delanteros. Presiona con la lengua, eso es. Arruga los labios, ¡pero hombre, no cierres del todo la boca, Handa!<p>

**Shinichi se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Sus compañeros habían montado un círculo alrededor de él, impidiéndole prácticamente respirar mientras Yu-san le daba indicaciones acerca de cómo silbar. Ya llevaban ahí más de una hora.**

–No, no, no, tienes que abrir más la boca.

–¡Qué dices! ¡El secreto está en la lengua!

–¿Y si pruebas a mover los dedos?

**Cada uno daba su opinión, y ninguna parecía ser la clave del éxito a pesar de los inhumanos esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Handa por producir un sonido que no pareciese una flatulencia.**

–Tch. Menudo inútil, ¡no sabe silbar y quiere invocar! Para fracasados ya tengo bastante con esta pandilla de memos a la que llamo "equipo". Oh, pero claro, ellos YA SABEN hacer esto. Creo que hemos encontrado en Handa un nuevo nivel de ineptitud nunca antes visto. Enhorabuena.

**El sarcástico e hiriente comentario de Akio irritó mucho al centrocampista, el cual relajó la boca inconscientemente y resopló. Milagrosamente, produjo un sonido que, si bien aún no era un silbido, sí que era un muy buen comienzo. Todo el grupo se sorprendió, ya que la mayoría ya creían que jamás lo lograría.**

–¡Genial, Handa-kun! ¡Ya casi lo tienes! **–animó Megane.**

–¡Han-Da, Han-Da! **–vitoreó Miyasaka.**

**Sin embargo, fue Miyabino, quien aún no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato, quien se dio cuenta primero del mayor avance de Shinichi.**

–Eh, chicos, mirad esto...

* * *

><p>–¡Full Power Shield V2!<p>

**Los esfuerzos de Genda fueron, finalmente, ineficaces; la supertécnica de tiro que Endou, Shadow y Kidou estaban practicando finalmente rompió la defensa que había levantado el guardameta.**

–¡Buen trabajo, chicos! **–exclamó Genda–.** ¡Eso ya ha estado mucho mejor!

–¿Buen trabajo? ¡No es ni la mitad de potente que podría ser! **–se quejó la entrenadora–.** Shadow, siendo delantero, os da mucha más fuerza de la que os daba Domon; ¡no pienso dejar que os mováis de aquí hasta que no alcancéis el nivel que os corresponde! ¡Genda, ve a llamar a dos compañeros; no nos iremos hasta que no rompan el Mugen no Kabe!

**Los cuatro jugadores empezaron a tener pesadillas diurnas acerca de las agujetas que les esperaban al día siguiente.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me parece que voy a cortar aquí, que ya se está haciendo muy largo el capítulo xD ¡Abreviemos! Handa le pide ayuda a Kidou para que le enseñe a invocar puesto que él es un experto en el tema gracias al Koutei Penguin. Para ayudarle, les lleva a él y a un selecto grupo de jugadores del Raimon<em>**_** al Teikoku, ya que es el mejor lugar para aprender de esos temas. Mientras Handa, Miyasaka y Megane se centran en dominar el Koutei Penguin San Gou, Endou, Kidou y Shadow tratan de recuperar el Death Zone 2 que perdieron al marcharse Domon a América.**_**_ El segundo grupo ya casi ha logrado su propósito, pero Handa aún sigue muy atascado._**

**_Sin embargo, ¿qué es ese "avance" del que habla Miyabino? ¿Conseguirá Handa llegar a dominar el hissatsu insignia del Teikoku? ¿Y qué pintan Miyasaka y Megane aquí? ¡Todo esto en los próximos capítulos!_**


	3. Koutei

**_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :D_**

**_Éste es, al mismo tiempo, el primer capítulo del 2012 y el último de 2011. ¿Por qué? Porque lo he terminado de escribir en 2011 pero lo he corregido en 2012 (y estas líneas de aquí, al igual que las del final del capítulo, han sido escritas en 2012). Así que he tardado dos años en escribirlo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, chistaco._**

**_Esta vez la dedicatoria va para alguien muy especial, una de las únicas personas que hasta ahora me ha dejado reviews (aunque sean cortitas, pero se agradecen enormemente :''D). ¡Va por ti, Shimato! También se lo dedico a parrimonga, mi Kidou joven personal, que parece que ya va a volver definitivamente al RP. Y será muy bienvenido._**

**_Ale, ya vale de escribir que estamos en año nuevo y sigo chinche porque la tele me ha trolleado y no me ha dejado ver las uvas. Han dado el cuarto cuarto y se me ha apagado, y ha vuelto a encenderse en el "¡Feliz año nuevo!" que dicen justo al acabar de comer las uvas. TROLOLOLOLOL OTL_**

**_Os dejo con este fic que ofrece emociones moderadas tirando a bajas. ¡Disfrutad!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los ojos se dirigieron al lugar donde Miyabino había señalado.<strong>

–¿Qué miráis, pringaos?

**Para sorpresa de algunos y decepción de otros, un pingüino de color verde había emergido del suelo y se había quedado mirando al grupo con las aletas cruzadas. Handa no podía creérselo; ÉL había conseguido que un pingüino apareciese. Por fin había invocado a un animal, lo cual le ponía un paso más cerca de conseguir crear su nuevo hissatsu. Sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse en cuanto miró al Kidou adulto, quien cerró los ojos y resopló.**

–…En fin, es un comienzo.

**Los frágiles ánimos de Handa volvieron a desplomarse. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Es que no lo había hecho bien? ¿Qué fallaba? ¿Y cómo podía arreglarlo? Todas estas preguntas cruzaron como un relámpago por la cabeza de Shinichi, pero lo único que salió de su boca fueron unos lastimosos balbuceos. Por suerte, Megane era muy curioso y tomó la iniciativa.**

–¿Es que no lo ha hecho bien? **–preguntó el triunfador "delantero estrella" del Raimon.**

–No es que no lo hayas hecho bien, Handa… **–dijo el adulto poniendo una mano en el hombro del mencionado, tratando de consolarle–. **Es simplemente que… Creo que será mejor explicárselo. ¿Sakuma?

–¡Sí, sousui! **–dijo Jirou, diligente.**

–…Pelota.

–¡Te he dicho que cierres la boca, Fudou; déjame hablar de una vez! Tch**… –Sakuma dirigió la mirada a Handa–.** Verás. En el Teikoku hemos conseguido invocar siete tipos de pingüinos: los verdes, los naranjas, los amarillos, los celestes, los rojos, los añiles y los violetas. Como ya sabrás, los rojos son los que usábamos en el Koutei Penguin Ichi Gou, los cuales son bastante agresivos aunque muy fuertes; los añiles se usan en el Koutei Penguin Ni Gou ya que son más dóciles y fáciles de controlar, y los violetas son los que nosotros estamos tratando de invocar, que son los necesarios para utilizar el Koutei Penguin San Gou, en otras palabras, los pingüinos definitivos, ya que son fuertes, obedientes y perfectos para técnicas avanzadas.

–Y… ¿los verdes? ¿Para qué los utilizáis? **–preguntó Handa.**

–Para… nada, realmente. Hasta los rojos, los demás son inútiles.

–¿A quién llamas inútil, parchecito? **–replicó el pingüino–.** ¡El problema es que vosotros no sabéis usarnos debidamente porque sois una pandilla de idiotas!

–No tenéis fuerza para usaros a vosotros solos en ningún tipo de hissatsu de tiro.

–Bien que nos llamáis para vuestro Koutei Penguin 7, mamarrachos.

–Sí, junto a los otros seis tipos.

–¡Ya os las podéis apañar sin nosotros, entonces! Ni siquiera sé para qué demonios me habéis llamado ahora…

**Handa levantó tímidamente la mano.**

–P-perdone, señor pingüino… Trataba de invocar pingüinos violetas para el Koutei Penguin San Gou, pero no me ha salido muy bien…

**La cara del pingüino tomó una expresión de enfado y hasta repugnancia.**

–¿…Quién es este imbécil sin sangre?

–¡S-shinichi Handa! L-lo siento de verdad…

–Tú eres aún peor que éstos **–resopló el animal–. **¿Y con esa actitud esperas dominar a un escuadrón de pingüinos? ¡No me hagas reír, tenemos nuestro orgullo! ¡Jamás dejaríamos que un endeble como tú nos diera órdenes!

**El joven centrocampista quedó totalmente abatido.**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>¡Otra vez, venga! ¡No quiero veros vagueando!

**Los tres jugadores del Raimon volvieron a tomar posiciones para lanzar otro Death Zone 2.**

–¡Oono, Kennya! ¡Preparaos!

–¡Sí, Genda! **–dijeron ambos al unísono, colocándose a ambos lados de la portería. Alzaron los brazos hacia el cielo mientras Genda, impasible y con los brazos cruzados, sentía cómo un gigantesco muro de piedra aparecía a su espalda.**

–¡Shin! ¡Mugen no Kabe!

**El balón golpeó con fuerza la rocosa pared pero, una vez más, fue inútil. Era una técnica demasiado poderosa para sobrepasarla con un hissatsu incompleto como aquél. Y, aunque lo consiguieran completar, el hissatsu rival ya había llegado al límite de su poder, mientras que el suyo aún estaba muy verde. Se tardaban semanas, a veces meses, en mejorar un hissatsu hasta su siguiente nivel; era imposible que rompiesen aquel muro en un solo día. O eso creían, al menos.**

–Hitomiko-kantoku, no creo que podamos hacerlo… **–dijo el joven Kidou, agotado. La entrenadora se limitó a fruncir el ceño.**

–¿Y éste es el Raimon que nunca se rinde? ¡Vamos! ¡Creí que teníais algo más de arrojo! Qué decepción.

**Endou se quedó mirando a su compañero por unos segundos antes de hablar.**

–Vamos, Yuuti. ¡Lo peor que podemos hacer es desanimarnos! Confía en la entrenadora, ¡sabe lo que se hace!

–…Tienes razón, Endou. Venga, sigamos intentándolo.

–Sí, capitán. Vamos **–dijo Shadow con voz queda.**

–Esperad un momento, chicos. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…

**Los tres hicieron una piña mientras Endou les explicaba su plan.**

* * *

><p>–Venga, Handa-kun, sal de ahí.<p>

**El jugador del Raimon estaba sentado en una esquina, de cara a la pared, absolutamente deprimido.**

–Ese pingüino no sabe lo que dice **–continuó Megane–.** ¿No crees que si supiera que no puedes hacerlo, Kidou-san ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en intentar ayudarte?

–¡Eso, eso! **–dijo Miyasaka vigorosamente–.** ¡Además, ya has llegado muy lejos; al fin has invocado un pingüino! Aunque sea un borde. Pero si consigues dominarle a él, ¡podrás dominar a todos los demás!

**Shinichi, por fin, dio señales de vida; giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando a sus compañeros.**

–¿…De verdad lo creéis? No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo…

**Megane se ajustó las gafas, las cuales refulgieron por un segundo.**

–Piénsalo, Handa-kun. Nadie ha conseguido jamás hacer uso de esos pingüinos. ¡Es tu oportunidad de enseñarle al mundo tu talento!

–¡Sí, seguro que consigues que Koutei te acabe siendo de ayuda!

–¿…Koutei? **–preguntó Handa, tan desconcertado como de costumbre.**

–¡Así he llamado al pingüino verde! Corre, ¡si tardas mucho, se irá de nuevo!

**Aún receloso, Handa se puso en pie de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al encuentro del pingüino, que estaba siendo reprendido por el Kidou adulto.**

–Mira lo que has hecho. ¿Te parece bonito decirle cosas así a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces?

–Bah. Si es un inútil sin nervio, lo es y punto.

–Quizás ese inútil sin nervio quiera darte el reconocimiento que mereces. Puede que sea el único de aquí que realmente puede hacerlo.

**El pingüino se quedó mirando al entrenador, curioso.**

–Handa ha estado luchando mucho por convertirse en un gran jugador de fútbol **–prosiguió Kidou–,** y si alguien puede utilizarte debidamente, ése es él. No tiene demasiado espíritu de Teikoku, pero definitivamente tiene una gran visión de juego. Quizás el no estar tan obstinado en el ataque como nosotros le dé alguna idea.

–Tch, vale, ¡está bien! Le daré una oportunidad. ¡Pero me largaré si veo que no vale la pena!

–…Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible, Koutei-san **–Handa, quien acababa de llegar al encuentro del pingüino y los demás jugadores del Teikoku, había escuchado toda la conversación. Su mirada, más confiada que antes al ver el apoyo que le estaba brindando su ex compañero de equipo, le dio ligeras esperanzas al ave acuática. Ésta cruzó las aletas antes de hablar.**

–No voy a ponértelo fácil, chaval.

–…No lo querría de otro modo.

**Kidou-sousui asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.**

–Sakuma, Fudou; haceos cargo de Megane y Miyasaka. Yo voy a entrenar con estos dos.

–¿Qué? ¿Tengo que cuidar del gafitas y del rubiajo niño-niña?

–Sin protestas, Fudou.

–…Me debes una muy gorda, Kidou** –gruñó Akio.**

**El Yuuto adulto se llevó al pingüino y a Handa de allí, aún mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, preocupado por lo que Fudou podría hacer.**

* * *

><p>–Es una idea bastante rara, capitán <strong>–dijo Shadow con su siempre impasible voz.<strong>

–Pero en sí tiene sentido. De hecho, así creamos el Death Zone 2.

–¡Pues dejaos de dudas y vamos a darle!

**Los tres se levantaron de nuevo y se quedaron mirando al frente. Su mirada decidida hizo que Hitomiko sonriese.**

–¡Vamos chicos; esta vez es la definitiva!

**El balón salió disparado por los aires al tiempo que los chicos saltaban. Sin embargo, esta vez, no primaba la coordinación entre ellos. Se dejaron guiar por los impulsos. Ganas de mejorar, de lograr un objetivo común; sus esfuerzos individuales estaban dando a luz al más poderoso Death Zone 2 de todos. El triángulo formado por los tres chicos centelleó más que nunca a pesar de que cada uno llevaba su ritmo, su velocidad, su estilo. Y, al final, siendo todos uno, deshicieron la zona mortal, saltando aún más alto y pateando el balón todos a una desde arriba. Una gigantesca esfera oscura se generó en aquella colisión.**

**Aquel no era un hissatsu en el que los usuarios tuvieran que contenerse o actuar como sus compañeros. La fuerza y estilo individual era lo que alimentaba aquella extraña evolución del Death Zone del Teikoku. Era algo que, con el tiempo, habían olvidado. Pero cuando los tres comprendieron que eso era lo que le faltaba a la técnica para superarse, gritaron triunfantes:**

–¡Death Zone 2… G2!

**El fulgor del balón era incluso mayor que la portería o la muralla formada por Genda, Oono y Kennya. Costó, pero, finalmente, el balón rompió el Mugen no Kabe y se clavó con fuerza en la portería, dejando al portero y a los defensas tirados en el suelo, totalmente derrotados.**

–Bien, chicos. Al fin lo habéis comprendido **–celebró Kira con una sonrisa en los labios.**

–¡Ha sido gracias a su apoyo, Hitomiko-kantoku! **–respondió Mamoru con alegría.**

–Gracias, entrenadora **–dijeron Kidou y Yamino a la vez.**

–No hay de qué. En el fondo es mi trabajo. ¡Genda, Kennya, Oono!

–¡Sí, entrenadora! **–gritaron los recién mencionados, poniéndose muy rectos y casi en postura militar.**

–Buen trabajo por vuestra parte también.

–¡Muchísimas gracias por el halago, Kira-kantoku!

**Kidou y Endou no podían dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que veían cómo de controlados tenía su ex entrenadora a los chicos del Neo Japan y, por ende, también a los del Teikoku. Shadow no se sorprendía. Nunca. Jamás. O eso parecía, al menos.**

–Venga, a las duchas, que apestáis como babuinos **–ordenó la talentosa adiestradora, riendo por lo bajo. Sus alumnos también se hubieran reído de no ser porque estaban demasiado sorprendidos por el hecho de que la siempre fría Hitomiko Kira hubiese hecho un chiste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Handa terminó de garabatear sobre el papel.<strong>

–Admito que la idea me gusta, chaval.

–Jamás lo hubiera pensado así, Handa. La verdad es que me has sorprendido muy gratamente.

**Handa se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente; no todos los días le felicitaban así**.

**–**¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con ello, Koutei…?

–Sí, claro. Al menos es mejor uso del que me da esta pandilla.

–¿Estás preparado para intentarlo? **–preguntó el entrenador.**

–¿Qué? ¿Ya…?

–Vamos a ello, chaval. Estoy impaciente por practicarlo. Por cierto...

**Sin decir una palabra más, el pingüino le espetó una de sus alas en la boca a Handa; el chico, aunque increíblemente sorprendido (y hasta asustado), dejó que el ave hiciese lo que quisiese.**

–¡Calma, chaval! Siente la aleta de un profesional en la boca.**–tranquilizó el pingüino, moviendo su aleta hasta colocarla propiciamente en la boca de Shinichi–.** ¿Puedes sentir cómo está puesta?

**El desconcertado centrocampista asintió levemente. Kidou tampoco sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo aquel pájaro bobo esmeralda.**

–Sopla ahora, chaval. A ver qué pasa.

**Handa obedeció, y un dulce silbido salió de sus labios. El pingüino frunció el ceño, indicándole con la mirada que le pusiese más ganas. Finalmente, Shinichi silbó con fuerza, tal y como lo harían Kidou, Sakuma o Fudou, y notó cómo, bajo sus pies, el suelo temblaba ligeramente. Al momento, un escuadrón de portentosos pingüinos violetas emergió de la tierra, posicionándose enfrente del chico.**

–¿Nos habéis llamado, señor?

**El chico quedó ojiplático y asintió vigorosamente mientras Koutei retiraba el ala de la boca de Handa.**

–Lo… lo he hecho yo, ¿verdad? ¿Ha sido mi silbido quien les ha invocado? **–preguntó Handa, aún temeroso de que la respuesta fuese "no".**

–Así es, chaval. Una pequeña muestra de gratitud por… eh, confiar en mí. Sí...

**El jugador del Raimon, emocionado, no pudo evitar dar un abrazo al pingüino verde y, a continuación, al Kidou adulto. Sus ojos estaban llenos a partes iguales de lágrimas y gratitud.**

–¡Manos a la obra, Handa! **–dijo Yuuto, animado.**

–¡S-sí!

**Shinichi, Koutei, los pingüinos morados y Yuuto se lanzaron al campo, dejando olvidados los papeles en los que Handa había dibujado. Ya no los necesitaban; el chico tenía la idea perfectamente grabada en su cabeza. Entre todo aquel lío de líneas, borrones y pingüinos feamente dibujados, se distinguía, a medias, una frase. El nombre del hissatsu que Handa estaba a punto de crear.**

"**Koutei Penguin…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Fudou silbó sin ganas, pero la experiencia le permitía convocar pingüinos violetas incluso así. Sakuma y Miyabino miraban desde la distancia al ser incapaces de hacer lo mismo. Habían decidido mantenerse totalmente al margen hasta que los jugadores del Raimon consiguiesen disparar, fuesen cuales fuesen los métodos de Akio para que lo lograsen.<strong>

–Gafitas, rubiajo; venga, os enseñaré cómo tenéis que hacerlo.

–¡Fudou-kun, deberías ser más respetuoso con nosotros! **–replicó Megane.**

–Aquí mando yo, así que si no os gustan mis métodos, podéis largaros y abandonar a vuestro amiguito el sosaina.

**Tanto Megane como Miyasaka apartaron la mirada, inquietos; Akio les daba miedo, pero habían prometido ayudar a Handa y, tras todo lo que él había conseguido ya, no querían defraudarle. Ryou fue el primero en decidirse a hablar.**

–¡Está bien! ¡Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, Fudou-san!

–¡Yo… yo también! ¡Estamos a tus órdenes!

**El malhumorado ex capitán del Shin Teikoku esbozó una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción.**

–Bien. El Koutei Penguin San Gou es generalmente un hissatsu que ejecutan dos centrocampistas y un delantero. Pero por la pinta del rubiajo, yo diría que es un defensa.

**Akio dio en el clavo. Ryou se sintió mal por no desempeñar una función más propicia para el hissatsu, pero escogió su posición para poder ser como su senpai, Ichirouta Kazemaru.**

–Además **–prosiguió–,** como todo hissatsu combinado, aúna las fuerzas de todos los que lo realizan. Y aquí el gafitas parece bastante enclenque.

**Kakeru trató de dar la impresión de sentirse ofendido. Sus ojos preguntaban que cómo se atrevía a decirle eso al jugador estrella del Raimon. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que tenía toda la razón. Él era delantero sólo en lo técnico y por simple cabezonería, pero pocas veces jugaba en esa posición. Y eso, cuando jugaba; y es que, si no fuera porque el Raimon es un equipo lleno de compañerismo, Megane se pasaría el día chupando banquillo.**

–Pero… **–finalizó Fudou–.** Supongo que algo se podrá hacer. ¡Pingüinos, preparaos! ¡Y vosotros dos, seguid mis movimientos si podéis!

**Todos se elevaron en el aire, pero, a pesar de la ayuda de Fudou y los pingüinos, fue un desastre. Miyasaka no consiguió mantenerse en el aire, y el talonazo final de Megane, además de débil, apenas rozó el balón. El esférico ni siquiera llegó a tomar dirección, sino que cayó al suelo como un trozo de plomo.**

–Patético **–gruñó Akio.**

**Megane, dolorido, se levantó.**

–¡O… otra vez! ¡Vamos allá, Miyasaka-kun!

–¡S-sí, Megane!

**Fudou cruzó los brazos y sonrió débilmente. Aquellos idiotas, aunque no tuviesen ni fuerza ni talento, al menos tenían agallas. Aunque, bien visto, el Koutei Penguin San Gou original ya se realizaba con un idiota sin talento ni agallas y salía bastante bien. Fudou le dirigió una mirada macabra a Sakuma, el cual quedó ligeramente desconcertado pero, de todos modos, la devolvió frunciendo el ceño, enfadado aunque ni siquiera supiera por qué.**

_«Puede que incluso les salga bien la broma. …Qué digo, más vale que les salga bien. No quiero perder mi valioso tiempo para nada_»_._

**–**Tch.

**Como siempre, idioteces.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡S'acabó! Revisión de la lección: Handa consigue invocar un pingüino, pero éste no hace más que bajarle la moral hasta que Handa decide que le dará uso, ya que a su especie el Teikoku no la utiliza. Así, Handa, junto al Kidou adulto, crea un hissatsu destinado a los pingüinos verdes, y Koutei, agradecido, le enseña cómo silbar para hacer aparecer pingüinos violetas, los que necesita para dominar finalmente el Koutei Penguin San Gou. Por su parte, Megane y Miyasaka comienzan su entrenamiento para la susodicha técnica, y el grupo de Endou, Kidou y Shadow, liderados por Hitomiko Kira, su antigua entrenadora, consiguen finalmente dominar el Death Zone 2 y hasta evolucionarlo.<strong>_

_**¿Qué clase de hissatsu ha creado Handa? ¿Dominarán Megane, Miyasaka y él el poderoso Koutei Penguin San Gou? ¿Y qué le espera al Raimon? ¡Todo esto lo podréis encontrar o bien en mi cerebro o bien en los siguientes capítulos! ¡Sed buenos~!**_


	4. Dudas

_**¡Bienvenidos una vez más a un nuevo capítulo de la epopeya de Shinichi Handa!**_

_**No puedo mentiros: estoy muy hypeado con lo que va a pasar en este fic (aunque no debiera porque sigue sin valer ni para fregar el suelo con ello), pero este capítulo en concreto no tenía ni idea de por dónde pillarlo. Me he retorcido los sesos por hacerlo mínimamente disfrutable y, a su vez, ir enlazándolo con lo que va a ser el auténtico meollo del asunto. Las ideas no paran de llegarme, y no sé cómo voy a acoplarlas todas en el futuro. Pero, ¡eh! ¡Eso lo hace todo mucho más divertido! :D**_

_**Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, quisiera dedicarlo a tres personas muy especiales. La primera es Shimato, al que podríamos considerar como el primer ¿fan? que tuvo este fic, y al que estoy inmensamente agradecido por todo su apoyo. Los siguientes son Kvothe17 y BryceWithingale, quienes, de algún modo que jamás alcanzaré a comprender, le han cogido gusto a mis fics y hasta me piden que siga escribiendo, lo cual motiva que es una barbaridad. Son sin duda mis lectores más fieles, pues se beben todo lo que estas torpes manos escriben y me dan su opinión; ¡hasta me dejan alguna review por aquí! En serio, mil gracias a los tres; sois los mejores y me lo demostráis sin parar.**_

_**Oh, un último apunte: "trastatarabuelo" vendría siendo el abuelo del bisabuelo; yo no lo sabía, así que en fin, os dejo el apunte.**_

_**¡Y basta ya de ñoñerías que para eso ya tenemos al bueno de Handa-nyan! ¡Disfrutad del capítulo más random de "El rugido de la bestia"!**_

* * *

><p>–¿Vosotros no erais seis? <strong>–preguntó con voz queda el eternamente malhumorado Akio Fudou.<strong>

**Un día había pasado desde que, con la ayuda de Yuuto Kidou y Koutei, Shinichi Handa había conseguido aprender a invocar pingüinos como un auténtico profesional. Sin embargo, en el momento presente, tan sólo tres de los seis chicos que habían entrenado en el Teikoku el día anterior se hallaban de nuevo allí.**

–Exacto, Fudou. _Éramos_ **–respondió secamente el joven Yuuto Kidou, acompañado por Kakeru Megane y Ryou Miyasaka–.** El resto ya han terminado con lo que tenían que hacer aquí.

–¿…Me estáis diciendo que me toca cuidar de los negados? Pagarás por esto, Kidou. Sabes que no aguanto a los inútiles, y tú, además, me los traes a pares. ¿Y qué hay del sosaina?

–No le llames eso, el pobre Handa no tiene la culpa de no destacar. Él ya acabó aquí y se ha quedado en el Raimon con Endou; se ve que le tenía preparado uno de sus "entrenamientos especiales".

**Todos los presentes se estremecieron salvo uno: el joven e inocente Reiichi Miyabino, quien, por suerte o por desgracia, no sabía nada de los nunca suficientemente duros entrenamientos a los que el energético capitán del Raimon sometía a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.**

–…Eso le pasa por ir pidiendo sopitas a los demás para que le ayuden. Idiota **–refunfuñó el centrocampista comodín del Inazuma Japan.**

–Déjale; al menos está dando lo mejor de sí. Tiene mucho mérito.

–Sí, lo que sea. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, amigo Yuuto?

–Venía a echarte una mano con el entrenamiento de Miyasaka y Megane. A fin de cuentas, están aprendiendo nuestro hissatsu.

–Oh, PERFECTO. Un inútil más del que hacerse cargo…

* * *

><p>–¿Someoka-kun…?<p>

–¡Ey, Handa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin entrenar los dos juntos!

**Ryuugo Someoka, delantero tanto del Raimon como del Inazuma Japan, agarró afectuosamente a Handa por el cuello mientras le revolvía el pelo.**

–¡M-me haces daño…! ¡Ayúdame, capitán!

–¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué contentos se os ve!

**El trío de fundadores se encontraba en medio del increíble campo de fútbol que el instituto Raimon poseía. Cuando supo lo que Shinichi intentaba conseguir, Ryuugo no pudo negarse a ayudarle. Después de todo, tanto él como el resto de los presentes eran expertos en el tema de la invocación.**

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí, capitán…?

–¡Para ayudarte, por supuesto! Al fin y al cabo, ¡en el Raimon también sabemos invocar!

–No sé si esto es exactamente lo que Handa necesita, Endou.

–¡No digas tonterías, Shu-shu; toda ayuda es bienvenida! ¿Verdad, Shin-shin?

–Eh… Bueno, claro, pero… N-no estoy seguro. No sé si sabré…

–¡No te preocupes, Handa-san! ¡Ya verás cómo, entre todos, lo conseguimos!

–C-claro, Toramaru-kun…

**Sabía que no debía, pero Handa se sentía algo frustrado. El fútbol no tiene nada que ver con la edad pero, aún así, ser ayudado por el joven Toramaru Utsunomiya provocaba cierto deje de celos e incluso depresión en la ya tocada autoestima del único fundador del Raimon que no fue al FFI. No es que se avergonzase de ello; reconocía que, pese a su corta edad, Utsunomiya era mucho mejor que él, pero le disgustaba pensar que los que un día fueron los mejores jugadores de Japón apenas habían tenido representación en el mundial.**

–¡Vamos allá, Handa; yo te enseñaré cómo hay que hacerlo! **–dijo Someoka, dispuestísimo.**

–Pero, ¿y tú cómo aprendiste, Someoka-kun?

–Je, ya sabes que el Dragon Crash no es mío, pero sí sus formas mejoradas. Yo sólo usé lo aprendido para crear mi propio fútbol, tal y como debes hacer tú.

–¿Y tú, capitán…?

–Yo aprendí gracias al cuaderno del abuelo, ya lo sabes. ¡Y Gouenji aprendió de mí! Aunque claro, cada uno lo adaptó a su estilo.

–Bueno, sí; yo basé mi Bakunetsu Storm en la técnica de Endou, pero sólo porque me pareció una buena forma de darle potencia a mi disparo. En realidad es simple.

–¿Toramaru-kun…?

–Eh… Lo mío es más del estilo de imbuir poder al chut; ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué el capitán me ha traído aquí…

–¡Todos podemos ayudar de algún modo, Tora-tora! ¿Qué te parece, Shin-shin? ¿Lo intentamos?

–Eh… Sí. Vamos.

**Desde un punto de vista objetivo, Handa era el que menos animado parecía.**

* * *

><p>–Lo cierto es que ha sido bastante lamentab… <strong>–Kidou cortó la frase en seco en cuanto vio las caras de profunda decepción de sus compañeros de equipo tras tratar de realizar, una vez más, la técnica que habían ido a practicar.<strong> –…quiero decir, mejorable. ¿Queréis repasar la teoría?

–¡La sabemos perfectamente, Kidou-kun! **–saltó Megane–.** Saltar, girar y chutar. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

–Bueno, y el trabajo previo.

–¿Trabajo previo? **–preguntó Miyasaka, desconcertado.**

**–**Espera, ¿qué? Fudou, ¿no les has dicho lo que tienen que hacer con los pingüinos antes de poder chutar?

–Tch, pues claro que no. No malgasto mi saliva en obviedades.

–Dios, qué… A ver, chicos: ¿cómo pretendéis que los pingüinos os ayuden si no confían en vosotros?

–¿Qué no… confían? **–inquirió de nuevo Miyasaka, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza–.** ¿Pero eso no era lo que Handa tenía que hacer?

**–**De nada sirve que él invoque pingüinos si vosotros no vais a ser capaces de ayudarle a chutar, chicos.

–¿Y cómo se consigue que los pingüinos confíen en uno?

–Eso es sencillo. Basta con demostrarles vuestra fuerza como futbolistas.

**Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el campo del Teikoku hasta que Fudou se echó a reír burlonamente.**

* * *

><p>–…No lo entiendo.<p>

–No hay nada que entender, Shin-shin; ¡todo sale de dentro!

–¿Y cómo se supone que lo saco…?

–Ehm… ¡Yo lo saco del corazón!

–Lo mismo digo.

–Lo mío es concentrar energía en el pie.

–Como mi Dragon Crash.

**Por mucho que el capitán del Raimon se empeñase, la reunión de jugadores no le estaba aclarando las ideas al centrocampista. De hecho, las pocas cosas que había aprendido junto a Kidou y Koutei parecían estar desvaneciéndose de su cabeza a cada palabra que decían sus compañeros de equipo. El silencio que se había formado fue roto por el último que había hablado.**

–Handa, ¿qué hay de mi Wyvern Crash? ¿Es algo así lo que quieres conseguir? **–preguntó animadamente Someoka, aún decidido a ayudar a su viejo amigo.**

–Mmm, sí, creo que sí…

–¡Ja, ja, deberías haber empezado por ahí! ¡Te echaré una mano! ¡Vamos!

**Ryuugo, decidido, agarró a Shinichi por la muñeca y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el punto de penalti más cercano, no sin antes coger una pelota. Mamoru, por supuesto, no necesitó una palabra para darse cuenta de que debía acompañarles; se situó ante la portería y se preparó.**

–¡Vamos, Some-some!

–¡Prepárate, Endou!

**Someoka saltó y cayó sobre el balón, rebotando en él y dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Un potente rugido a su espalda fue lo único que anticipó la llegada del poderoso dragón alado que, en cuanto llegó a la altura de aquel que le había llamado, comenzó a acumular una enigmática energía azul y brillante en la boca. En perfecta sincronización con el jugador, el dragón disparo su poderoso rayo celeste en cuanto Someoka chutó el esférico, imbuyéndolo de todo el heráldico poder que la bestia poseía.**

–¡Wyvern Crash V3!

**Una andanada de puñetazos explosivos cayó sobre el balón en cuanto éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el cancerbero lo alcanzase.**

–¡Bakuretsu Punch Kai!

**A pesar de que cada golpe debilitaba el disparo más y más y de que la velocidad del hissatsu había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que Mamoru lo usó en un partido real, el disparo de Ryuugo acabó por sobrepasar la defensa del portero y se incrustó en la red con fuerza. El autor del tiro rió alegremente y le hizo un gesto cómplice al arquero con el pulgar.**

–¡Es increíble, Some-some! ¡Cada vez eres más fuerte!

–¡Más me vale, Endou! No dejaré que nadie me supere tras haber llegado tan lejos **–tras pronunciar estas palabras, se giró y miró a Shinichi–.** ¿Te has fijado bien, Handa?

**El aludido asintió, incrédulo. Tras ver la clase de poder al que, iluso de él, había tratado de llegar, no pudo evitar deprimirse. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer algo así?**

**Someoka no tardó en rodear los hombros de su amigo con el brazo. Los demás chicos se acercaron y le sonrieron.**

–Lo conseguirás.

**Las sonrisas no duraron mucho; una potente luz iluminó el ya soleado campo de fútbol, cegando momentáneamente a todos los presentes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y silbaron.<strong>

**Dos escuadras completas de pingüinos, formada cada una por cinco aves, emergieron de la tierra como de costumbre.**

**Se quedaron mirando a los dos chicos.**

**Una risa general, parecida al eco del graznido de un pato, desmotivó enormemente a los jugadores del Raimon menos reconocidos.**

–¿De verdad valemos para algo, Megane?

–¡C-claro que sí, Miyasaka-kun! O eso dice el capitán, al menos…

–Venga, venga, no os pongáis así. Podéis hacerlo. Tras pasar tanto tiempo con Endou, ya deberíais saber que todo puede conseguirse con el esfuerzo suficiente.

–¡P-pero…! ¡Nosotros no somos como vosotros, Kidou-kun! No tenemos talento…

–¡YA BASTA DE LLORIQUEOS, MALDITA SEA!

**Fudou estalló. No aguantaba a tanto majadero quejica junto, y lo de ese momento era un desfile en el que se estaba mostrando a la auténtica "crème de la crème" del mundo de la estupidez. Apretó puños y mandíbula, conteniendo las ganas de cruzarles la cara a ambos de un tortazo.**

–¿ES QUE NO SABÉIS HACER NADA QUE NO SEA QUEJAROS? ¡Dios, el otro día me disteis buena impresión, pero ya veo que no fue más que un momento de lucidez puntual! ¡Renuncio a ayudar a estos inútiles!

–¡Fudou, espera! ¡Dales otra oportunidad! **–gritó Sakuma mientras Fudou se alejaba, más preocupado porque los esfuerzos de Kidou acabasen por no servir de nada que por los propios Miyasaka y Megane.**

**Fudou giró ligeramente la cabeza y miró a los recién llegados.**

–…Así que otra oportunidad, ¿eh?

**Akio dudó, pero pronto se decidió y señaló una cesta de balones que había a la espalda de los jugadores del Raimon al tiempo que un seco "servíos vosotros mismos" salía de sus labios. Los citados, aunque asustados, siguieron las órdenes del ex capitán del Shin Teikoku y cogieron una bola cada uno. Con un simple gesto de su dedo, Fudou indicó a Miyasaka y Megane que dejasen las pelotas en el suelo y, tan pronto como éstas tocaron el pavimento, frunció el ceño, esbozó una malévola sonrisa y señaló a los jugadores del Raimon.**

–Atacad.

**Al momento, los cinco pingüinos violetas que Fudou había llamado al principio se lanzaron en picado a atacar a Ryou y Kakeru, quienes, sorprendidos y aterrorizados, se quedaron inmóviles en el sitio.**

–¿Qué hacéis ahí parados, imbéciles? ¡Demostradles a los pingüinos que podéis hacerles frente! ¡Vamos!

**Miyasaka, aunque inseguro, tomó la iniciativa; se lanzó a correr hacia delante con expresión seria, mirando fijamente a los pingüinos y tratando, de algún modo, de amedrentarles. Siguiendo el ejemplo del novato, Megane, que temblaba como una hoja, echó a correr en la misma dirección que él.**

–¿Y… y ahora qué, Megane? **–preguntó Miyasaka sin dejar de correr.**

–¿QUÉ? ¿¡Es que no sabes qué hacer!?

–¡Para nada! ¡Pero es que Fudou me da miedo!

–¡…E-esos pingüinos se nos van a comer…! **–se quejó Megane mientras corría, al borde del llanto.**

**Una enfadada voz que venía de detrás de los pingüinos les gritó que dejasen de hacer tonterías y se preocupasen de conservar el balón a toda costa.**

**Miyasaka deceleró sensiblemente y frunció el ceño durante un momento.**

–¡Quizás…! ¡Sí! ¡Esquivémosles, Megane!

–Pero, ¿cómo?

–¡Sólo podemos hacer _eso_…! ¡Demostrémosles que no somos unos inútiles!

–¡…Sí! **–respondió Megane, animado de repente–**. ¡Vamos allá, Miyasaka-kun!

–¡Sí!

**Kakeru Megane se paró en seco y, con un rápido vistazo, analizó a los tres pingüinos que se le venían encima. Una serie de paneles llenos de datos aparecieron ante él, permitiéndole interpretar en cuestión de segundos los patrones de movimiento de los pájaros.**

–¡Super Scan!

**Milésimas antes de que los árticos animales llegasen a embestirle, consiguió driblar el cuero entre ellos y pasar él mismo por el único resquicio que dejaron; no obstante, el pésimo control de balón de Megane le hizo perder el esférico en el último segundo y éste salió desviado hacia la derecha, quedando en posesión de nadie.**

**Ryou Miyasaka aceleró todo lo posible y empezó a zigzaguear rápidamente de un lado para otro a tal velocidad que apenas podía vérsele, tal y como su senpai le había enseñado a hacer.**

–¡Shippuu Dash!

**Cuando los pingüinos le alcanzaron, desapareció por un instante y volvió a aparecer tras ellos, pero balón ya no estaba a sus pies; la costumbre de correr él solo en las pistas de atletismo le había hecho olvidarse del esférico en el peor momento posible, pues se había centrado demasiado en el simple hecho de esquivar él mismo a los animales.**

**Miyasaka y Megane se miraron el uno al otro a medida que la expresión de sus caras cambiaba. Se palpaba cómo la pena iba apoderándose de ellos poco a poco y sin remedio. Finalmente, el más joven y sin embargo más alto de los dos se lanzó a abrazar al "jugador estrella" del Raimon al tiempo que se echaba a llorar. Sin embargo, una mano amiga colocada sobre el hombro de Miyasaka les devolvió al mundo real.**

–Chicos, mirad.

**Los dos jugadores dirigieron su mirada hacia los pingüinos, a los que vieron grácilmente arrodillados, haciéndoles una sutil reverencia. Sorprendidos y desconcertados, dejaron de llorar.**

–¿Qué… qué están haciendo? **–preguntó el eternamente curioso Ryou.**

–Tch. De alguna manera, han reconocido vuestro talento **–dijo Fudou entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ellos, acompañado por Sakuma**–. Aunque yo a ese talento lo hubiera calificado de inexistente.

–¡Pero si hemos perdido! ¡No hemos conseguido retener el balón! **–sollozó Megane, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.**

–No tiene nada que ver con superarles o no **–se apresuró a decir Sakuma, harto de mantenerse al margen de la conversación–. **Lo importante es demostrar lo que valéis. Y parece ser que lo habéis conseguido. Os han aceptado.

–¿En serio? ¡L-lo hemos conseguido, Miyasaka-kun! ¡Lo hemos conseguido de verdad!

**Esta vez fue Kakeru quien abrazó a Ryou, pero la emoción fue violentamente arrancada de raíz por el insensible Akio.**

–Por supuesto que no habéis conseguido nada, pandilla de idiotas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para que la luz no les hiciese daño. A pesar del deslumbrante destello, Mamoru trató de vislumbrar qué o quién había provocado el estallido.<strong>

–¿Kanon? ¿Eres tú, verdad?

**Tras unos segundos, cuando la luz desapareció, el grupo de amigos pudo ver cómo, en efecto, Kanon Endou, el bisnieto de Mamoru venido del futuro, estaba plantado ante ellos.**

–¡Adivina adivinanza, Hii-jiichan!

–¿Qué? ¿Me vas a explicar qué es lo que pasa, Kanon? ¡Déjate de tanto misterio!

–Ah, sí, sí, claro… Ya sé que eso no te gusta.

**Mamoru, ligeramente apenado por haber herido los sentimientos de su único descendiente conocido, estrechó a Kanon entre sus brazos con cariño antes de seguir hablando, a lo que el joven sólo pudo responder con un afectuoso achuchón y un suspiro de felicidad muy parecido a ésos que Mamoru soltaba cada vez que se encontraba con su propio abuelo, Daisuke Endou. Los compañeros de Mamoru se quedaron observando la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios; y es que, en mayor o menor medida, todos adoraban a aquel chico tan animado y atolondrado que tantísimo se parecía a su capitán, tanto en aspecto como en carácter.**

**–**Venga, suéltalo ya. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Verás… Quería proponerte algo. ¡Espero que no suene muy raro! Mmm, ¿te acuerdas de que me hablaste del Inazuma Eleven?

–¡Claro que sí! Te he hablado de ellos muchas veces; ¡era un equipo increíble, el mejor que ha conocido este instituto! **–Mamoru se giró y sonrió nerviosamente a sus compañeros al notar cómo todas las miradas se clavaban en él**–. …No os ofendáis, chicos.

–¡Pues yo no creo que eso sea verdad! **–dijo Kanon, enfoscado–.** ¡Yo creo que vosotros sois los más fuertes de todos, Hii-jiichan!

**–**¡Ja, ja…! ¡Creo que nos estás pidiendo demasiado, Kan...! **–Mamoru paró en seco tanto de hablar como de rascarse la cabeza en cuanto volvió a sentir las penetrantes miradas de sus amigos en la nuca. El único que ya no miraba al capitán era Handa, quien creía que, al menos por su parte, Endou tenía razón. Él jamás sería un digno jugador del Raimon Eleven. Un jugador del que todos pudiesen sentirse orgullosos, un miembro valioso para el equipo. Así, sumido en su pesar, dejó salir un leve suspiro, inaudible para el resto.**

–¡Para nada! **–replicó el bisnieto–.** ¡Y lo vais a ver vosotros mismos!

–¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso, Kanon? **–preguntó Gouenji, acercándose al chico y metiéndose en la conversación.**

**–**¡Voy a traer al Inazuma Eleven aquí dentro de una semana para que juguéis contra ellos y veáis cómo podéis derrotarles!

**Un sonoro "qué" salió de las bocas de todos los presentes.**

* * *

><p>–Miyasaka, Megane. ¿Preparados?<p>

–¡Sí! **–respondieron los mencionados al unísono.**

–Espera un segundo, amigo Kidou **–interrumpió Fudou, dejando ver una sonrisa pícara–.** Estos dos son míos.

**Tras pensarlo durante un par de segundos, el estratega del Raimon asintió, dando así su consentimiento a Akio para que se ocupase él del asunto.**

–De acuerdo, idiotas. Veamos qué sabéis hacer. ¡Tú, Miyabino! ¡Más te vale hacer bien tu trabajo!

**Miyabino, que no se había movido de la portería ni siquiera para ver cómo Megane y Miyasaka hacían frente a los pingüinos, asintió nervioso y se preparó para hacer frente a lo que fuera que pudiese llegar. Si es que llegaba algo.**

**A la señal de Fudou, Megane, Miyasaka, los pingüinos y el mismo Fudou se lanzaron a correr hacia la portería, siendo él quien llevaba el balón.**

**Los gélidos animales ****siguieron y rodearon al trío mientras éstos se elevaban en el aire. Crearon un espacio dimensional que contuvo el balón en él y le inyectó potencia; una clara influencia del estilo de juego del Teikoku y su Death Zone. Giraron alrededor del esférico para, finalmente, golpearlo los tres a un tiempo con el tacón al grito de "Koutei Penguin San Gou". Los pingüinos se encargaron de corregir la trayectoria del chut, mandándolo, por fin, en dirección a la portería.**

**Miyabino saltó y acumuló energía en torno a sus manos, lanzándose inmediatamente en busca del balón en violento picado, como si de una aguja se tratase, mientras a su vez gritaba "Power Spike". Por mucho que lo intentó, el joven portero no tuvo nada que hacer ante el impresionante poder del disparo que, estaba claro, había sido completado por fin.**

**Los vítores y los gritos de alegría no cesaban en el campo del Teikoku, si bien los más intensos eran, sin duda, los de Ryou y Kakeru. Yuuto, Akio y Jirou intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices entre ellos, mientras que Reiichi, aunque dolorido, tampoco pudo contener la necesidad de unirse a la alegre celebración.**

**Una jovial melodía que hablaba de poder en las palmas de la manos y de darlo todo para proteger _eso_ sonó a todo volumen de repente.**

**Kidou, que reconoció el tono de llamada de su móvil, se apresuró a contestar, pidiendo a su vez a sus compañeros que bajasen la voz.**

–Dime, Endou.

–¡Yuuti! ¡Rápido, tenéis que volver al Raimon!

–¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–¡Ya os lo contaré en persona! ¡Daos prisa!

–Si tú lo dices… Ahora vamos, Endou. Hasta ahora.

**Yuuto colgó y miró a sus compañeros, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.**

–Megane, Miyasaka. Nos vamos.

**No sin antes despedirse debidamente de sus instructores, y especialmente de Fudou, los tres chicos se fueron a toda prisa del Teikoku. Mientras Akio sonreía malévolamente, Reiichi, desde la distancia, agitaba los brazos y les pedía a voz en grito que volviesen pronto. Para una vez que hacía amigos…**

* * *

><p>–¿Qué vas a hacer QUÉ? <strong>–preguntó incrédulo el bisabuelo tras colgar, aún sin poder creerse lo que había oído. El llamar a su viejo amigo Yuuto había sido prácticamente un acto reflejo.<strong>

–No… ¿no te parece bien? ¡Pero si ellos ya han aceptado!

**Mamoru no respondió. No podía. Simplemente, clavó su vista en el suelo y apretó los puños.**

–¿Hii-jii… chan?

–¿Endou? Ey, Endou, ¿estás bien?

–¿…Bien? ¿Bien? ¡JAMÁS HE ESTADO MEJOR, SHU-SHU! ¡JAMÁS!

**Mamoru lanzó un grito de alegría al cielo, sorprendiendo así a todos sus amigos. Sin embargo, lo que vio a continuación le hizo extrañarse. Así, señaló al punto donde Kanon había aparecido envuelto en un estallido luminoso. No se había fijado, pero una figura estaba allí de pie. Una silueta que, precisamente él, nunca sería capaz de borrar de su mente en toda su vida.**

–Kanon, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?

–¡Je, je! Bueno, pensé que, visto el rival, que os entrenasen Hibiki-san, Kudou-san o incluso el trastatarabuelo os habría dado mucha ventaja, ya que ellos conocen al equipo, así que he buscado a alguien que os conoce muy bien a todos y que, además, ¡es un entrenador genial!

**Aquel hombre se acercó lentamente, y lo que al principio era una silueta fue definiéndose hasta dar paso a un cuerpo perfectamente visible, a pesar de que la mayoría de los allí presentes no pudieran creerlo.**

–C-capitán, ése… ése…

–Sí, Shin-shin. Ése de ahí soy yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y se acabó! Hagamos un pequeño resumen: Megane y Miyasaka siguen luchando por dominar los secretos del Koutei Penguin, mientras que Handa, junto a un selecto grupo de jugadores del Raimon, trata, a su vez, de comprender cómo demonios se invoca. Aunque los primeros logran su propósito, su alegría no dura mucho, pues Endou les llama preocupado al saber que, gracias a su nieto Kanon, el Raimon que él capitanea va a enfrentarse al auténtico Inazuma Eleven en el plazo de una semana; idea que, por otra parte, deprime a Handa.<strong>_

_**¿Qué clase de equipo es realmente el Inazuma Eleven? ¿Qué tiene planeado Kanon? ¿Y qué trama el que será el nuevo entrenador del Raimon durante este partido? ¡No dejéis de leer para enteraros de todos los detalles de "El rugido de la bestia"!**_


	5. Deber

_**¡Buenísimas noches! :D Llevaba ya cuatro meses sin actualizar este fic, pero no por falta de ganas, os lo aseguro. He estado hasta el cuello de exámenes, trabajo y demás cosas que me quitan un tiempo precioso que podría invertir en escribir. Además, tengo cinco fics activos, one-shots en camino y un blog que atender, así que al final todo va lento. Viva yo y vivan mis proyectos.**_

_**A lo que iba. ¡Bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de El rugido de la bestia! Este capítulo es relleno puro lol En serio. He tenido cierto reparo en escribirlo, ya que me parecía demasiado aburrido. En un principio, iba a contar más allá de lo que sale aquí, pero como sería demasiado largo, decidí darle una oportunidad a mis capacidades literarias y metí algo de drama de por medio. ¡Espero que no os decepcione demasiado el resultado! U^^**_

_**Esta vez no voy a dedicarle el capítulo a nadie porque, sinceramente, no he tenido tiempo material para que surjan razones por las que hacerlo. Y, por una vez, no está mal que el fic no parezca un regalo para nadie. Es bueno dejarlo como lectura general.**_

…_**Estoy agotado, mi humor no está en su mejor momento y no me veo en condiciones de escribir mucho más, lo siento ;A; ¡Empecemos!**_

* * *

><p>–¡Qué alto~!<p>

–Puedo notar su fuerza desde aquí.

–¿Has aprendido muchos… hissatsus nuevos…?

–¡Déjame tocarte el pelo, deyansu!

**Los jugadores originales del Raimon rodeaban y asediaban a preguntas al vulgarmente conocido como Do-san, el alter ego adulto de Mamoru Endou. En un desesperado intento por hacerles caso a todos y no dejar a ninguno de sus viejos amigos de lado, Do-san trataba, de algún modo, de contestar a todas las preguntas y halagos que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo planteaban, a pesar de que tanta admiración le hacía sentirse algo incómodo. Alejados del grupo, el joven Endou, quien ya se había ganado el mote de Endou-chi, Kidou y Gouenji miraban la escena con diferentes ojos. En contraste con las risas del capitán, el centrocampista y el delantero miraban fijamente al que ahora era su entrenador, sin poder evitar sentirse extraños al tener a Mamoru tanto de líder como de dirigente del equipo. Se preguntaban, además, qué clase de persona sería el que un día fue su mejor amigo y, del mismo modo, qué clase de personas serían ellos en la época de la que Do-san procedía.**

**Los chicos del Raimon aún no habían conseguido asimilar todo aquello en lo que se habían visto envueltos en apenas unos días: el partido que se avecinaba contra el legendario Inazuma Eleven, la incursión de Do-san en el equipo como nuevo entrenador y el nuevo fichaje del Raimon, Ryou Miyasaka, que sustituía al lesionado Shishido y que, por desgracia, aún no había conseguido hacerse del todo al ritmo del grupo.**

**El equipo entero había sufrido de insomnio colectivo aquella noche. Los que habían asistido al anuncio de Kanon habían pasado las largas horas de la madrugada dando vueltas en la cama, incapaces de conciliar el sueño de pura emoción. El resto tuvo que enterarse de la noticia por medio de Endou-chi, quien les había llamado por teléfono uno por uno y, entre nerviosos balbuceos, les había explicado toda la situación. Sin embargo, el tembloroso tono de voz del capitán y la manera de contar la historia sólo habían conseguido que los jugadores se preocupasen y pensasen que algo iba mal, ya que ninguno había sido capaz de entender a ciencia cierta de qué les estaba hablando.**

–Vale, vale, chicos, ¡calmaos ya…! ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer; no podemos perder el tiempo en cosas así! **–dijo Do-san, tratando de evitar que sus jugadores siguiesen haciendo preguntas–. **Vamos a enfrentarnos al legendario Inazuma Eleven, el equipo que, hace cuarenta años, despertó pasiones entre los seguidores del fútbol de todo el país. Nos os miento si os digo que es probablemente el mayor rival que tendréis jamás.

–¡Es verdad! **–añadió Endou-chi–. **¡Chicos, dentro de una semana nos espera el partido más duro de nuestras vidas! ¡Esto es lo que de verdad decidirá si somos el mejor equipo de Japón o no, así que tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo para vencer! ¡No dejaremos que nadie nos gane, sean monstruos, demonios del futuro o leyendas del pasado!

**Todos los jugadores del Raimon respondieron a los ánimos de su capitán y su entrenador con un sonoro grito de arrojo total. Gouenji y Kidou resoplaron a la vez y sacudieron la cabeza, llamándose tontos a sí mismos por plantearse siquiera la idea de que su capitán, ese siempre impredecible loco del fútbol, pudiera haber cambiado.**

**Después de todo, Endou siempre sería Endou.**

**Un genio enterrado en la mente de un idiota, pero un genio, al fin y al cabo. Alguien cuya actitud, carácter y amor por los suyos podrían cambiar el mundo sin que él se diese cuenta siquiera. Endou, su capitán, era uno entre un millón.**

**¿Y él?**

* * *

><p>–Vale, chicos, venid aquí un momento.<p>

**Los jugadores del Raimon habían estado entrenando bajo la tutela de Do-san durante alrededor de dos horas cuando éste dio la orden de que se reunieran. Su nuevo entrenador había estado mirándoles fijamente durante todo ese tiempo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y expresión seria. Tan sólo con mirarle a la cara, un ojo entrenado podría saber qué pensaba de cada jugada: parpadeos, ceños fruncidos, ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Endou, diez años después, seguía sin ser apto para jugar al póquer, pero, en su oficio, era una cualidad que le permitía hacerse entender sin tener que dar una sola instrucción. Sin embargo, lo que nadie podía saber era qué pensaba hacer el nuevo entrenador con todos los datos que había recopilado hasta el momento.**

–¿Estamos todos? **–preguntó el joven capitán del Raimon. Los quince jugadores allí presentes respondieron con un "sí" al unísono–. **¡Perfecto, entonces! ¿Qué pasa, Do-san?

–Tengo una mala noticia que daros.

**El ánimo del entrenador estaba claramente ensombrecido, aunque trataba de mantener una expresión calmada. Los miembros del Raimon se miraron los unos a los otros, preocupados. Endou-chi fue el único que no apartó la vista del entrenador. Tragó saliva y, justo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Do-san sacudió la cabeza.**

–Me temo que, al nivel que estáis ahora mismo, no podréis ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Era obvio. Ellos no eran el Inazuma Japan; de hecho, ni siquiera se acercaban a la fuerza que sus miembros tenían. Contaban con un puñado de sus miembros en el equipo, sí, pero eso no era suficiente para hacerle frente a una leyenda como el Inazuma Eleven. Sin embargo, todos tenían potencial y podían llegar a ser mucho más fuertes. Todos salvo él. ¿Qué tenía él? Él no era un as de los deportes, ni un maestro del kung-fu, ni tenía ningún talento especial, como el poder sorprender a sus rivales. Él era liso, sencillo, corriente. Uno más del montón, sin un talento real que aportar al equipo. Un centrocampista tan poco imponente que los porteros rivales detenían sus disparos sin un ápice de duda. No era mal defensa, pero la falta de práctica en esa posición le hacía demasiado fácil de engañar. Su trabajo en los partidos se limitaba a recoger los balones que llegaban desde la defensa y asistir a los delanteros para que marcasen goles. Puro relleno en el once del equipo.<strong>

**Y, para vencer a una leyenda, un equipo no puede permitirse el relleno.**

**Los ánimos de Shinichi Handa caían en un picado más y más vertical cada día.**

* * *

><p>–¿¡Cómo que no podemos ganar! ? ¡Todo puede conseguirse si nos esforzamos al máximo, Do-san! <strong>–gritó Endou-chi, pasmado ante lo que su alter ego adulto acababa de decir.<strong>

–No te lo niego **–respondió Do-san–**, pero, por mucho que os esforzaseis, si jugaseis ahora mismo, no tendríais ninguna posibilidad de vencer. Siento decíroslo así.

–¡Pero si somos el mejor equipo de Japón! **–chilló Megane–. **¡Además, nos hemos estado sometiendo a entrenamientos especiales para ser más fuertes aún! ¿Cómo no vamos a tener oportunidades de ganar?

–Porque mi abuelo entrenaba a ese equipo. El Inazuma Eleven no estaba compuesto por buenos jugadores, sino por auténticas máquinas de jugar al fútbol. Jugadores que permanecieron bajo la tutela de mi abuelo durante mucho tiempo y que, bajo un entrenamiento constante y unas condiciones muy parecidas a las que afrontamos nosotros, mejoraron increíblemente deprisa. Puede que no entrenase al equipo durante tanto tiempo como a Little Gigant, pero apostaría a que los miembros del Inazuma Eleven de aquella época podrían vencer a la selección de Cotarl sin demasiado esfuerzo.

**El equipo entero se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes.**

–¡Do-san, no les digas eso! ¡Vamos, nos os desaniméis! ¡Nunca hay que dar un partido por perdido antes de jugarlo!

–Van a fregar el suelo con nosotros **–dijo tranquilamente Max colocándose las manos tras la cabeza, como si la cosa no fuese con él.**

–Venga, venga, chicos, ¡no os pongáis así! No he dicho que debamos darnos por vencidos ya. Es sólo que, en este preciso momento, no podríamos ganar. No voy a engañaros: este partido no vamos a ganarlo fácilmente, así que habrá que trabajar muy duro si queremos tener posibilidades de llevarnos la victoria. Pero no penséis en cuánto va a costar, sino en la recompensa. ¡Y es que, si conseguís un nivel que le haga justicia al Inazuma Eleven, jugaréis el partido más divertido y emocionante de vuestra vida!

–¿Y qué… vamos a hacer…? **–preguntó pausadamente Jin Kageno desde la última fila, asustando a medio equipo con su repentina incursión en la conversación, con ese tono de voz que podría volver a matar a un fantasma del susto. Do-san, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a aquello después de tantos años, sonrió al defensa y se levantó.**

–Todos me conocéis perfectamente gracias a Endou-chi **–dijo Do-san, sonriente, mientras le revolvía el pelo a su yo joven–,** así que no puedo enseñaros demasiado por mí mismo. Lleváis adaptándoos a mi estilo durante mucho tiempo; ahora, para evolucionar, al igual que lo hicimos nosotros en su día con el Inazuma Japan, vais a tener que abriros a nuevas maneras de jugar. Chicos, ahora mismo estáis estancados. Es hora de que salgáis del Raimon.

–¿Estancados~? **–preguntó el pequeño Ayumu Shourinji, más conocido como Shourin, mientras se rascaba la mejilla, tratando de comprender–. **¡Pero si durante el Football Frontier mejorábamos muchísimo cada día!

–Exactamente. Yo diría que el problema es que, ahora mismo, habéis absorbido todo lo que el Raimon podía ofreceros. Entrenar es la base para mejorar, y seguiréis mejorando si entrenáis aquí, pero no tenemos tiempo para esperar. Necesitamos algo drástico.

–¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a entrenar si no es aquí, eh, Endou? **–preguntó Someoka, probablemente el único que trataba exactamente de la misma manera tanto a su capitán como a su nuevo entrenador–. **¡Los campos de fútbol no crecen en los árboles!

–Descuida, Someoka **–respondió Do-san, sonriente–. **Está todo controlado. …O lo estará dentro de poco, al menos. No os preocupéis por eso.

–¿…Qué vas a hacer, Endou-san…? **–inquirió Handa, aún algo deprimido por los pensamientos de antes y asustado por lo que pudiera habérsele ocurrido al entrenador. Si las ideas del Mamoru que él conocía ya eran descabelladas, las del Mamoru adulto podrían ser diez veces peores.**

**Do-san frunció el ceño durante unos segundos tras la pregunta de Handa.**

–…Dejemos eso para luego. Ahora, pasemos lista. ¡Número uno: Mamoru Endou!

–¡Presente! **–sonrió Endou-chi.**

–¡Número dos: Ichirouta Kazemaru!

–¡Listo para vencer, Kantoku! **–respondió Kazemaru, deseoso de enfrentarse a semejantes rivales.**

–¡Número tres: Heigorou Kabeyama!

–¡A-aquí…! **–dijo Kabeyama, tenso y tembloroso pues, de repente, le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de ir al baño.**

–¡Número cuatro: Jin Kageno!

–…Presente… Ju ju ju… **–susurró Kageno, levantando la mano para que se le viese desde detrás de Kabeyama, quien se llevó el susto de su vida al oír la siniestra voz del defensa del Raimon a su espalda. Por poco se quedó sin tener que hacer una visita al baño.**

–¡Número cinco: Teppei Kurimatsu!

–¡Aquí estoy, deyansu! **–vitoreó Kurimatsu.**

–¡Número seis: Shinichi Handa!

**Handa salió del enfrascamiento mental en el que se hallaba al oír cómo su entrenador le llamaba, quien volvió a fruncir el ceño al ver su reacción. Handa sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a confirmar su asistencia. Do-san murmuró un inapreciable "en fin" antes de continuar.**

–¡Número siete: Ayumu Shourinji!

–¡Síii~! **–dijo Shourin animadamente desde encima de la cabeza de Kabeyama. Había hecho del pelo afro del gran defensa una madriguera en toda regla.**

–¡Número ocho: Sakichi Shishido!

–Está lesionado **–se apresuró a decir Megane.**

–Ya veo... Entonces, ¡número nueve: Kuusuke Matsuno!

–Estoy **–sonrió Max.**

–¡Número diez: Shuuya Gouenji!

–Listo, entrenador **–asintió Gouenji.**

–¡Número once: Ryuugo Someoka!

–¡Preparado para darles una lección a esos vejestorios, Endou! **–gritó Someoka, apretando los puños y enseñando los dientes alegremente, deseoso de que el momento de jugar llegase.**

–¡Número doce: Kakeru Megane!

–Aquí estoy **–dijo Megane, irguiéndose en el sitio y levantando ligeramente la mirada.**

–¡Número trece: Toramaru Utsunomiya!

–¡S-señor, sí, señor! **–tartamudeó Toramaru, aún nervioso por estar contemplando con sus propios ojos a la versión adulta de su idolatrado capitán.**

–¡Número catorce: Yuuto Kidou!

–Presente** –dijo Kidou con los brazos cruzados y una confiada media sonrisa en la cara.**

–¡Número quince: Gorou Tamano!

–¡Estoy aquí, Endou-sama! **–dijo el pequeño portero, sacudiendo los brazos para hacerse ver.**

–¡Número veintiuno: Kageto Yamino!

–Preparado para combatir, señor **–espetó Shadow, como si de una máquina de guerra se tratase.**

–Y, por último, ¡número veintidós: Ryou Miyasaka!

–¡E-estoy, estoy! **–dijo intranquilo Miyasaka, viendo que el primer partido que tendría que jugar sería uno realmente importante.**

–Perfecto. Chicos, tomaos el resto del día libre. Pasadlo bien y descansad a gusto; os quiero en plena forma en cuanto comiencen los entrenamientos mañana.

**Las pequeñas manitas de Shourin tiraron de la manga de la chaqueta del entrenador.**

–Entrenador~ ¿A qué se refería con eso de salir del Raimon?

–Deja que lo prepare todo bien, Shourinji. Mañana lo veréis, os lo prometo.

–¿Es algo bueno~? **–sonrió Shourin, clavando sus ojos en forma de cruz en los de Do-san, quien devolvió la sonrisa mientras le revolvía el flequillo al pequeño maestro de artes marciales.**

–Os va a encantar. Ahora, ¡dispersaos! ¡Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy!

**Todos se fueron a la ducha. Do-san volvió a sentarse en el banquillo y cruzó los brazos, pensativo.**

–¿Está usted bien, Endou-kantoku? **–preguntó educadamente Aki Kino tras unos minutos.**

–Oh, vamos, Aki-chan, deja esas formalidades, por favor **–sonrió Do-san–. **Sí, estoy bien, pero necesito tiempo para pensar. No os preocupéis, sabréis a qué me refiero muy pronto.

–Si usted… quiero decir, ¡si tú lo dices, Endou-kun…!

–Confiad en mí. Y, por favor, decidle que quiero verle después. Le estaré esperando en el club.

**Las cuatro gerentes del Raimon asintieron. Todas podían imaginarse a qué se refería su entrenador con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos.**

**Los siempre sinceros ojos de un loco del fútbol.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Salir del Raimon..." Sonaba extraño. Y, además, estaban esas miradas que le echaba. Era imposible no preocuparse. Cada vez que decía algo, Endou fruncía el ceño. Le miraba mal. Algo le incomodaba de él, estaba claro. Quizás… ¿se había convertido en una mala persona en su tiempo? ¿Le odiaba Endou en su época? ¿Se habían peleado? ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que se mostrase así ante él? No quería perderle. Ni a él, ni a nadie. Debía ser quien todos esperaba que fuese para que nada cambiase.<strong>

**A toda costa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se encerraron en el club de fútbol. Cogieron una silla cada uno y las colocaron de espaldas la una a la otra. Se sentaron al revés en ellas, mirándose a los ojos. Colocaron los brazos sobre el respaldo, y el más mayor de los dos apoyó la barbilla en los brazos para que su cabeza quedase a la altura de la del pequeño.<strong>

–Me preocupa mucho. Actúa de manera muy rara. ¿Sabes algo?

–Creo que le obsesiona no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

–Eso no es bueno. El fútbol es para divertirse, no para martirizarse de esa manera.

–¡Eso es lo que trato de explicarle, pero sigue en sus trece…!

–¿Has notado algo raro en su actitud? ¿Cualquier cosa?

–Entrena más de lo normal, pero no parece sentirse más seguro.

–¿Cuándo empezó a comportarse así?

–Hm… Supongo que cuando decidió crear un nuevo hissatsu. ¡Se le ve muy convencido!

–¿Un nuevo hissatsu…? ¿De qué clase?

–Creo que es un disparo. ¿Por qué?

–…Nada, déjalo. Es simplemente que no me suena.

–¿No te suena el qué?

–Que Handa desarrollase ningún hissatsu de tiro después del FFI. Aunque no sé hasta qué punto difiere nuestra historia.

–…Oye, Do-san.

–Dime, Endou-chi.

–Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tienes pensado para que ganemos al Inazuma Eleven?

–¿Tú tampoco puedes esperar para saberlo?

–¡Venga, somos amigos! ¡Cuéntamelo!

–¿Amigos? Je, sí. Claro que lo somos, Endou-chi. Pero tendrás que esperar, como los demás.

**Endou-chi infló los carrillos y apartó la mirada. Do-san rió mientras apretaba los mofletes de su joven alter ego con el dedo, haciéndole expulsar el aire que guardaba en ellos.**

–Eres un borde, Do-san.

–Es una sorpresa para el equipo, equipo del que tú eres parte. Pero te diré que Handa me preocupa de verdad y que vamos a tener que hacer algo con él si queremos ganar.

**Endou-chi volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Do-san.**

–A mí también me preocupa. ¡Es un jugador genial, pero se frustra demasiado!

–Muy cierto. ¿Sabes? Llegó a entrenador de fútbol en mi época.

**El más joven de los dos dio un respingo en el asiento.**

–¿¡E-entrenador! ? ¿Como nosotros? ¿De qué equipo?

–El Inazuma KFC. Pero ha formado un equipo fortísimo para la edad que tienen los chicos. Es un entrenador admirable y de estilo único.

–¡Vaya…! ¡Shin-shin alucinará cuando se lo diga!

–No puedes hacer eso.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no…?

–Endou-chi, el caso de Handa es diferente al nuestro. Yo soy entrenador porque Megane consiguió inscribirme como tal. Handa tuvo que hacer méritos, muchos méritos. Es probable que esté más preparado que yo para llevar un equipo, pero eso lo consiguió con esfuerzo y dedicación. Me temo que no sería igual si le dices lo que va a pasar. En este caso, debemos dejar que sea el tiempo quien le diga a Handa qué es lo que le depara en la vida. No te metas.

–…V-vale, no le diré nada. Pero, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–Endou-chi, un entrenador debe saber cuándo y cómo actuar. Esta vez, la mejor manera de ayudarle es ofrecerle la oportunidad de hacerle frente a sus fantasmas por sí mismo. Después, sólo nos quedará confiar. ¿Confías en él?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Shin-shin ha estado ahí desde que abrí el club! ¡Es un jugador fantástico y que vale para muchas cosas, además de un gran amigo! ¡Confío en él con mi vida!

–Ése es el espíritu.

**Do-san acarició el pelo del chico y le sonrió. El pequeño dejó escapar un corto suspiro.**

–No puedo evitar preocuparme, Do-san...

–Es normal. Aprenderás a sobreponerte con el tiempo, Endou-chi. Tú también eres fuerte. Y, como capitán, debes dar ejemplo.

–Sí…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya de buena mañana, el móvil empezó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Apartó la mirada de su trabajo y se apresuró a sacarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia él y sonrió durante un instante al ver el nombre de su viejo amigo reflejado en la pantalla luminosa. Descolgó.<strong>

–Ey. Dime.

–¿Crees que podríamos quedar esta noche? Hay una cosa de la que quisiera hablar contigo.

–Claro. ¿De qué se trata…?

–De ti.

–…Vaya, qué directo. Está bien. ¿Quedamos donde siempre a la hora de siempre…?

**–**Claro. Te espero allí.

**Pulsó el botón rojo y volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo. Tras un par de segundos preguntándose qué podría ser lo que su amigo quería de él, dirigió la vista de nuevo al pequeño tablero magnético con forma de campo de fútbol y siguió tomando notas a medida que movía las fichas de colores.**

* * *

><p>–…Catorce, quince y dieciséis. Estamos todos, ¿verdad?<p>

**El Raimon entero respondió a la pregunta de su entrenador con un "sí" a una voz.**

–¿Ya lo has preparado todo, deyansu? **–preguntó Kurimatsu, impaciente. El entrenador sonrió.**

–Descuida. Bien, chicos, hoy nos despedimos. A muchos no volveré a veros hasta el día antes del partido.

–¿Cómo? **–preguntó Endou-chi, decepcionado–. **¡Pero se supone que tú eres nuestro entrenador! ¿De qué sirve que nos guíes en el partido si no nos preparas antes, Do-san?

–Voy a prepararos, pero ya os lo dije: no hay nada que yo pueda enseñaros ya. Aunque sé cómo cumplir mi deber, que es hacer que mejoréis y venzáis al Inazuma Eleven.

–¿…Es eso de "salir del Raimon" de lo que hablabas ayer, Endou-san? **–preguntó Handa, asegurándose de hablar antes de que cualquier otro para comprobar que, en efecto, Do-san ponía mala cara cada vez que éste abría la boca.**

–Exacto, Handa. Chicos, como ya os dejé claro, el Raimon ya no tiene nada que ofreceros, y es por eso que cada uno va a someterse a un entrenamiento especial fuera. No os daré ninguna orden salvo la de obedecer a los que os adiestrarán en mi lugar: ellos ya saben lo que espero de cada uno de vosotros, y tratarán de que cumpláis mis expectativas, pero ellos tienen su propio estilo y lo aplicarán en vuestro entrenamiento. Tomad cada una de sus órdenes como si la hubiese dado yo mismo y tratad de cumplir con lo que ellos esperan de vosotros. ¿Está claro?

**El equipo enteró aceptó las órdenes a coro.**

–¡Vamos, Do-san, no nos hagas esperar más! **–instó el capitán del Raimon–. **¡Danos órdenes!

–Vale, vale, tranquilo **–rió el entrenador–. **¿Estáis listos? Sólo lo repetiré una vez.

**El equipo entero tragó saliva y se quedó muy quieto. Todos miraban fijamente a su nuevo entrenador, quien, de repente, dirigió su mirada hacia el número seis del Raimon.**

–Handa, puedes irte. De momento, no necesito nada de ti.

**Todo el equipo se quedó muy sorprendido ante estas palabras; todos salvo el propio Handa. Él ya lo sabía. No valía para esto, y Endou, por muy amigo suyo que fuese, se había dado cuenta. Quizás en el futuro no le odiase, sino que, simplemente, había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que era un inútil incapaz de competir con adversarios de verdad de igual a igual. Uno más del montón. Un jugador sin talento que no merecía pertenecer al mejor equipo del país. La oveja negra que contaminaba el espíritu del Raimon.**

**Un lastre del que el equipo, finalmente, se había librado.**

–¡Pero, Do-san! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así! ?

–…Está bien, capitán. No… no importa. Ahora, si me disculpáis…

–¡E-espera, Shin-shin…! ¡Handa!

**Handa no esperó. Se dirigió a la caseta del club y se encerró, decidido a dejar pasar las horas entre lágrimas hasta que los demás tuviesen que entrar allí al acabar el entrenamiento. Se marcharía antes de que el equipo le viese.**

**Un equipo del que él ya no formaba parte.**

* * *

><p>–¡Eso ha sido muy cruel! <strong>–espetó Endou-chi, preocupado por su amigo. Todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo.<strong>

**Do-san negó con la cabeza.**

–Al contrario. Lo he hecho por su bien.

–¿Por su bien? ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando! ? ¿Desde cuándo decir algo así le hace bien a nadie?

–Chicos, no sé si el resto lo habréis notado, pero Handa está pasándolo muy mal. Se siente inseguro, frustrado y mal consigo mismo. Como su entrenador, antes de darle ninguna orden, tengo que hablar con él en privado, pero es necesario que, primero, vosotros sepáis lo que tenéis que hacer. Cuando acabemos, salid directamente del Raimon: hoy no entrenaremos aquí. Yo me quedaré aquí con Handa, descuidad. Y no, tú tampoco puedes quedarte, Endou-chi.

**El entrenador había adivinado al instante que el capitán del Raimon estaba dispuesto a apuntarse a un bombardeo con tal de ayudar a su amigo. Endou-chi refunfuñó y aceptó.**

–Os aseguro que yo soy el primero que siente tener que ser tan duro. Handa no se merece todo lo que le está pasando, pero, si consigue superarlo, se hará más fuerte que nunca. Su problema no es que sea débil, es que no conoce su auténtico potencial y, por eso, no puede utilizarlo. Si conseguimos hacer que confíe en sus posibilidades, que vea que no es ningún estorbo para el resto, el equipo tendrá muchas más bazas para ganar el partido. Y, sobre todo, Handa encontrará por fin lo que le falta no sólo para ser un gran jugador de fútbol, sino también lo que le falta para ser feliz por fin. Pero eso es algo en lo que todos tendremos que colaborar. Le someteremos a un entrenamiento especial. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

**El Raimon original, al borde del llanto, dio su aprobación. Ninguno podía haberse imaginado que Shinichi lo estuviera pasando tan mal, pero su entrenador, en apenas un día, había podido apreciarlo a la perfección. Desde luego, Endou era y siempre sería excepcional.**

–Bien. Ahora, continuemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Contemplaba el dorsal mientras sus puños estrujaban la camiseta. ¿Cuántas veces había llevado aquel uniforme sin merecerlo? ¿Cuántas penurias había pasado el equipo por culpa de su negligencia? Ideas desesperanzadoras se agolpaban en su cabeza a cada segundo que pasaba mirando aquel número. El seis del Raimon.<strong>

**En un arrebato de frustración, hizo una bola con la camiseta y la lanzó a una esquina de la caseta del club. Comenzó a ponerse de nuevo el uniforme escolar sin dejar nunca de dirigir miradas de soslayo hacia aquella esquina. Una vez vestido de nuevo, no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse y recoger su equipación del suelo, a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerlo. En esa misma esquina, sin moverse, Handa se cubrió la cara con la camiseta y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de amargura y frustración sobre ella. Y, aún así, sonreía. Porque, a pesar de todo, había podido ser un jugador del Raimon y había descubierto que, por muchos baches que tuviera que sortear, por duro que fuera mantenerse en pie, pese a ser un inútil, amaba el fútbol. Y, entonces, comprendió que no quería dejar de jugar jamás, fuese el mejor o el peor jugador de todos. Seguiría jugando al fútbol a pesar de no poder ser un jugador del Raimon, tal y como su corazón se lo pedía.**

**Besó su número y dejó la camiseta sobre la mesa del club, perfectamente doblada. No quería que nadie pensase que se había ido enfadado. Al fin y al cabo, no lo estaba. Ya no.**

* * *

><p>–¡Deja de hacernos esperar ya, deyansu! <strong>–se quejó Kurimatsu, impaciente por que su entrenador hablase de su plan de una vez por todas–. <strong>¡Ya estamos hartos de tanto secretismo!

–¡Vale, vale, tranquilidad! **–rió el entrenador–. **Empecemos pues.

**El equipo entero clavó los ojos en los labios de Do-san.**

–Vayamos por orden numérico. Números uno, tres y cinco: Endou-chi, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

–¿Qué… qué pasa con nosotros…? **–inquirió Kabeyama nervioso.**

–Durante los días que quedan antes del partido, vosotros entrenaréis en el Nosei.

–¿En el Nosei, deyansu? ¿Te refieres al equipo ése que parecía un zoo doméstico?

–...Exactamente. Ya lo he hablado con su entrenador y ha aceptado encantado el acogeros. Creo que vosotros tres podríais aprender muchísimo del estilo del Nosei: muchas de vuestras habilidades encajan con las que se practican allí.

**Kabeyama y Kurimatsu se quedaron hechos cisco: Endou acababa de llamarles animales.**

–¡Venga, no pongáis esa cara! **–animó Endou-chi–. **¡El Nosei es un equipo muy fuerte al que nos costó mucho derrotar! ¡Seguro que no iremos allí en vano!

**Los que serían los acompañantes de Endou en aquella excursión soltaron un débil y poco energético "sí" al tiempo que levantaban el puño con desgana.**

**–**Bueno, sigamos. Números dos y veintidós: Kazemaru y Miyasaka.

–Dinos, kantoku **–pidió Kazemaru. Miyasaka, por su parte, no cabía en sí de alegría ante la idea de poder entrenar durante una semana entera con su senpai.**

–Vosotros dos iréis un poco más lejos: he conseguido que os acojan en el Hakuren.

–¿El Hakuren? ¿Pero eso no está en Hokkaido? **–preguntó Miyasaka, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, esperando estar equivocado.**

–Sí, allí está. ¡Pero así podremos ver a Fubuki y entrenar con él! **–sonrió Kazemaru. De repente, las ilusiones de Miyasaka de estar a solas con Kazemaru se desvanecieron, pero se alegraba de poder entrenar con él de todos modos.**

–Me alegra que os guste la idea. Furukabu-san os llevará hacia allá en cuanto se acabe la reunión.

**Ichirouta y Ryou asintieron en silencio.**

–Sigamos. Números cuatro y siete: Kageno y Shourinji.

–¡Vamos, vamos~! **–pidió con alegría el pequeño Shourin.**

–Vosotros pasaréis la semana en el Ohisama-En con los miembros de la Academia Aliea. Yo os acompañaré hasta la estación de tren.

–¿Con la entrenadora Hitomiko…? Quizás entrenar como lo hacíais vosotros mientras nosotros estábamos lesionados sea bueno, ju ju…~ **–susurró Jin.**

–¡Ya verás cuánto mejoramos, Kageno~! **–dijo el pequeño centrocampista, agarrando las manos del siniestro defensa y dando botes de alegría. Kageno se limitaba a mostrar una minúscula sonrisa y a dejar los brazos muertos para que su compañero jugase con ellos. Do-san no podía evitar sonreír al comprobar que sus amigos eran todos tal y como los recordaba.**

–Los siguientes son los números nueve y diez: Matsuno y Gouenji.

–¿Me toca a mí con Gouenji? Vaya, esto va a ser interesante~ **–dijo Max entre risas. Gouenji, con los brazos cruzados, sonrió a su compañero de delantera.**

–Puede que algo bueno salga de aquí, Max. Nunca hemos entrenado juntos a pesar de que ambos somos delanteros.

–¡Sé que uniros dará resultados increíbles! Vosotros iréis al Kidokawa.

–¿…Al Kidokawa? **–dijo Gouenji, claramente incómodo. Volver a su antiguo instituto no le parecía la mejor idea.**

–No te preocupes. Los trillizos Mukata han aceptado sin rechistar, y tu antiguo entrenador tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte.

–Entrenador Mikaidou… **–suspiró el delantero de fuego de manera casi idílica–. **Está bien. Iré.

–¡Así se habla! Mucha suerte, chicos.

**Los dos delanteros del Raimon asintieron. Se les veía de muy buen humor de repente.**

–En el próximo grupo vais el resto de delanteros. Números once, doce y trece: Someoka, Megane y Utsunomiya.

–¿Qué? ¿¡Y-yo también tengo que ir! ? **–gimoteó Megane, que creía que no tendría que someterse a esos extraños entrenamientos.**

–¡Pues claro que te vienes con nosotros, Megane! **–dijo Someoka a voz en grito, levantando el pulgar para animar a su poco aguerrido compañero–. **¿No eres tú el que siempre alardea de ser el mejor jugador del Raimon?

–¡Lo haremos genial, Megane-san! **–alentó el delantero más joven del equipo.**

–C-claro…

–Je, ¡perfecto! Vosotros pasaréis la semana en el Zeus.

–¿¡En el Zeus! ? **–lloriqueó de nuevo Megane–. **Se nos van a comer, ¡se nos van a comer…!

**Al contrario que el autodenominado delantero estrella del Raimon, Someoka y Toramaru parecían más que conformes con la idea.**

–Vale, sigamos. Número catorce, Kidou. Tú, como excepción, te quedarás en el Raimon conmigo.

–¿Puedo preguntar la razón? **–inquirió Kidou con cierto deje de desconfianza.**

–Tú y yo cubriremos uno de los puntos flacos del Raimon. Necesito que me ayudes a perfilar una idea que tengo en mente y que seguro que nos será de mucha ayuda.

–…Claro, entrenador.

**Do-san y Kidou intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.**

–Vale. Por último, números quince y veintiuno: Tamano y Yamino.

–¿Nosotros también nos quedamos contigo, Endou-sama? **–preguntó ilusionado el portero suplente del Raimon. Do-san soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.**

–Me temo que no. Para vosotros he pensado en un entrenamiento personal con dos entrenadores en los que confío. Tamano, tú te entrenarás con Aki.

**La joven Aki Kino, que, junto al resto de managers, miraba desde un lado al entrenador y a los jugadores en completo silencio, se sorprendió mucho al oír su nombre.**

–¿Conmigo, Endou-kun?

–No, Aki-chan, no contigo, sino con la Aki de mi época. Ella es la entrenadora de un equipo de fútbol de barrio, aunque es más una afición que un empleo. De todos modos, con los años, te convertirás en una portera experta de la que muchos podrían aprender más de una lección, y eso es justo lo que Tamano necesita ahora mismo. Estoy seguro de que juntos conseguirán algo genial.

–¡Me esforzaré para cumplir tus expectativas, Aki-san! **–vociferó Tamano dirigiéndose a la joven gerente.**

–¡…M-mucha suerte, Tamano-kun! **–sonrió Aki, confusa pero encantada de ser de ayuda.**

**Do-san hizo un gesto de aprobación y dirigió la mirada hacia Shadow.**

–Por otro lado, Yamino irá con Haito Jikiru.

–No me suena el nombre, entrenador **–dijo Shadow con voz seca.**

–¡Y-yo le recuerdo…! **–tartamudeó Kabeyama–. **¡Es ese tío tan raro que entrenaba al Occult…! ¡El que trataba de echarnos mal de ojo! ¡N-no vayas con él, Shadow, es peligroso…!

–¿Me ayudará a ser más fuerte, entrenador? **–preguntó Kageto, mirando a Do-san sin hacerle caso a Kabeyama.**

–¡Desde luego! Jikiru-san es un visionario: ya utilizaba hissatsu tactics cuando nadie sabía siquiera cómo funcionaban. Era una versión bastante precoz e imperfecta, pero era efectiva, desde luego. Es un genio, y uno de mis mentores. Aprendí mucho de él cuando me preparaba para ser entrenador.

–En ese caso, iré. Pienso hacerme fuerte a cualquier precio.

–¡Je! No fuerces demasiado la máquina, Yamino **–dijo con voz calmada el entrenador mientras acariciaba el mullido pelo de Shadow. Por primera vez desde que le conocían, los miembros del Raimon pudieron ver cómo el oscuro delantero se sonrojaba, aunque sólo fuese ligeramente–. **Yo mismo os llevaré con ellos antes de llevar a Kageno y a Shourin al Ohisama-En.

–¡Si, Endou-sama~!

–A la orden, entrenador.

–¡Perfecto! Por último, vosotras cuatro, chicas **–sonrió Do-san mientras miraba a las cuatro gerentes del Raimon–. **Espero que no os importe acompañar cada una a uno de los grupos. Kidou, Shadow, Tamano, lo siento, pero vosotros tendréis que estar solos.

–¡Espere un momento, Endou-kantoku! **–dijo Haruna, quien había estado tomando notas de todo lo que el entrenador decía–. **Nosei, Hakuren, Ohisama-En, Kidokawa y Zeus… Esos son cinco grupos, ¡y nosotras sólo somos cuatro! ¿Quién se quedará sin apoyo?

–No te preocupes por eso, está todo controlado. Tenemos un nuevo fichaje en el Raimon en el que sé que podremos confiar. Ella ya está en el Ohisama-En, preparándolo todo. Dejaré que la conozcáis en persona en vez de hablaros de ella.

–¡Eso no es justo, deyansu! **–se quejó Kurimatsu–. **¡Si vamos a tener una nueva gerente, queremos conocerla!

–¡Y la conoceréis! Pero me ha pedido que, al menos por ahora, no os diga nada. No puedo desobedecer, chicos. Lo siento mucho.

**Hubo un quejido colectivo, pero todos aceptaron las condiciones.**

–Entonces, haremos lo siguiente. Aki-chan, por favor, acompaña al grupo del Nosei.

–¡Por supuesto, Endou-kun…!

–Muy bien **–asintió Do-san con una sonrisa en los labios–. **Haruna-chan, ¿te importaría ir tú al Hakuren?

–¡Claro que no, Endou-kantoku!

–¡Tan enérgica como siempre! **–rió Do-san–. **Natsumi-chan, tú irás con el grupo del Zeus. Creo que Megane va a necesitar mano dura.

–Como quieras, Endou-san.

–…Tan seca como siempre **–suspiró el entrenador, sonriente–. **Y tú, Fuyuka-chan…

–¿Kidokawa, verdad? **–sonrió la chica, ladeando un poco la cabeza.**

–¡Exacto! Vale, chicos, ¿está todo claro?

**Los jugadores respondieron que sí en conjunto. El entrenador dio la orden y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos nuevos lugares de entrenamiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las horas pasaban mucho más rápido de lo que Handa hubiera esperado. Inmerso en sus recuerdos y con los ojos clavados en su camiseta, cada partido vivido le sacaba sonrisas y suspiros de añoranza. De repente, el manillar hizo ruido: alguien trataba de abrir la puerta. Shinichi se extrañó, pues, aunque ya llevaba tiempo allí, no creía que ya hubiesen pasado las tres o cuatro horas que solían durar los entrenamientos del Raimon. Se acercó a la puerta y colocó la oreja contra ella.<strong>

–¿Handa? Estás ahí, ¿verdad? **–preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.**

–¿…Capitán? **–respondió el centrocampista con voz temblorosa.**

–Casi, casi. Soy, eh, bueno, "Do-san".

**Handa no contestó. Tras unos segundos, Do-san pudo oír cómo el pestillo retrocedía y vio cómo la puerta se abría.**

–…C-capitán-san. **–susurró Handa en cuanto tuvo a su adulto amigo a la vista–. **Tú… siempre serás mi capitán, Endou-san.

**El centrocampista miró alrededor. Venía solo.**

–¿Dónde están los demás…? **–preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

–Se han ido. Quería hablar contigo a solas, Handa. Espero que no te importe.

–N-no, ¡claro que no…! **–dijo Shinichi mientras miraba hacia abajo. No podía soportar mirar a Endou a los ojos.**

**El entrenador cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apresuró a abrazar con fuerza al desconfiado Handa. El mediocampista, sorprendido y casi asustado, se sonrojó violentamente y devolvió el abrazo.**

–Lo siento muchísimo.

–…C-c-capitán… Yo… Siento no ser más fuerte… **–tartamudeó Shinichi mientras apretaba el abrazo.**

–Handa, eres un jugador excepcional, pero tienes que confiar más en ti mismo. Con el suficiente entrenamiento, jugarás al nivel de los mejores, y, como tu entrenador, te prometo que lo conseguirás. Pero tú también tienes que prometerme una cosa a mí.

–¿…S-sí? **–sollozó Handa, mirando a la cara de Endou.**

–Prométeme que nunca olvidarás que eres un jugador del Raimon, y que eso significa que no hay nada que no puedas hacer. Confía en tus posibilidades y superarás cualquier obstáculo.

–¿Quiere eso decir que n-no… no estoy expulsado del equipo…?

–¿…Qué? **–preguntó Endou, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño–. **¡Claro que no! ¿Desde cuándo dejamos nosotros a nadie atrás? Mejoramos y hacemos frente a nuestros rivales juntos; ése es el espíritu del Raimon.

–Yo… pensaba que no me querías en el equipo, Capitán-san…

–Todos y cada uno de vosotros sois importantes. Lo único que lamento es que Shishido no pueda jugar el partido, pero ya sabes que Kanon toma decisiones sin avisar **–Endou soltó una pequeña carcajada. Handa no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, más por el alivio que le producía sabes que su viejo amigo no estaba enfadado con él que por el pequeño chiste–. **Deberéis compensar su falta dando lo mejor de vosotros mismos.

–¡Sí…! ¡Me… esforzaré al máximo!

–Así se habla **–dijo Endou con voz calmada mientras le acariciaba el pelo al chico–. **Una última cosa.

–D-dime.

–Tengo un entrenamiento especial reservado para ti. Si estás dispuesto a ello, claro.

**Handa se frotó los ojos y asintió. En pocos minutos, Do-san le explicó todos los detalles de su plan y le pidió que los mantuviese en secreto por el momento.**

**No sería un genio, ni una estrella, ni especial siquiera, pero algo muy dentro de su pecho le pedía que siguiese adelante pasase lo que pasase. Su cuerpo emitía un rugido furioso que resonaba con más fuerza cada día que pasaba y confirmaba todas las sospechas: el valiente Shinichi Handa, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, se había convertido en un loco del fútbol.**

**Do-san salió del club. Handa, con ánimos renovados, fe en sí mismo y en su capitán recuperadas y un creciente deseo de cumplir sus propósitos, antes de seguir a su nuevo entrenador, recogió lo que era suyo, firmemente decidido a hacerle honor a aquel número que, tiempo atrás, le había acompañado al convertirse en uno de los mejores jugadores del país.**

* * *

><p>–Perdona la espera <strong>–rió Endou mientras se rascaba la nuca. Su amigo estaba sentado en la barra del Rai Rai Ken, el restaurante de ramen que, diez años antes, les había servido como punto de encuentro.<strong>

–Bienvenido, Endou **–saludó Seiya Tobitaka desde el otro lado del mostrador–. **¿Lo de siempre?

–¡Sí! Gracias, Tobs.

**Tobitaka soltó una carcajada al oír ese mote; hacía demasiado que no lo escuchaba. Se volvió y comenzó a preparar la comida, dejando que los dos amigos que habían ido a encontrarse allí hablasen tranquilamente.**

–Bueno, Mamoru, tú dirás… **–dijo Shinichi Handa, apoyando uno de los codos sobre la barra y mirando a su viejo compañero de equipo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.**

**Endou se sentó en la banqueta que estaba a la izquierda de la de Handa y se le quedó mirando con expresión seria.**

–Verás, Shinichi.

**En unos pocos minutos, Mamoru le contó todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, desde la llegada de Kanon hasta los entrenamientos. Omitió discretamente la parte que concernía al yo joven de su amigo.**

–Ya veo… Se ve que tu bisnieto no para quieto, ¿eh…? Es clavadito a ti.

–¡Es un trasto, mira la que ha liado! Si lo de mezclar nuestros mundos no era suficiente… **–rió Endou–. **Pero no estoy aquí por él.

–Sí, ya me lo has dicho. ¿Qué pasa conmigo, Mamoru…?

–El equipo entero está pletórico de energía, pero Shinichi parece tener muchas dudas acerca de sí mismo.

–…Ja, sí, pasé por una fase así hace algunos años. Tranquilo, yo me recuperé… con el tiempo. Y ya me ves ahora.

–Lo sé, pero no disponemos de ese tiempo. ¡Todos tienen que estar en plena forma para el partido! He oído que estaba intentando completar un hissatsu de tiro relacionado con invocar. ¿Sabes algo?

**Handa se giró y encaró la barra. Apoyó ambos codos en ella y unió las manos en gesto serio.**

–…Por desgracia, sí.

–¿Pasa algo con esa técnica?

–Sí, Mamoru. …Trabajé en esa técnica durante mucho tiempo y traté de completarla por todos los medios.

–¿Trataste…? **–preguntó Endou, frunciendo el ceño.**

–…Exactamente. Pero, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y las horas de trabajo… jamás pude completarla. Deberías hacer que deje de trabajar en ese tiro, Mamoru. Ese hissatsu es… irrealizable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Suficiente por hoy! Hagamos memoria: Do-san hace los preparativos para el partido contra el Inazuma Eleven, designando a cada jugador un entrenamiento especial para que todos mejoren antes del momento de la verdad. Las dudas de Shinichi se disipan en su mayoría al descubrir que es un miembro apreciado del equipo, pero el nuevo entrenador del Raimon descubre, gracias al Handa adulto, que el hissatsu de tiro que pretende crear no puede ser completado.<strong>_

_**¿Qué sucederá en los entrenamientos? ¿Logrará Handa la confianza y fuerza necesarias para vencer al Inazuma Eleven junto al resto de su equipo a pesar de no contar con su nueva técnica? ¿Y qué planes tiene Do-san para él? ¡Todo esto y mucho más, próximamente!**_


	6. Gerente

_**¡Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de "El rugido de la bestia"! :D**_

_**Estoy sorprendido. No por el capítulo, sino por haber escrito dos seguidos en el mismo fic en vez de alternar. Hay que decir que la culpa es de Kvothe17 por haberme dicho que continuase éste, pero me sorprende no haber rechistado xDD**_

_**Además, ¡ya soy libre! (LIBRE COOOMO UN TAXI QUE ESTÁ LIIIIBRE, LIBRE COOOMO EL QUE SE HA DIVORCIAO'~) El curso ha acabado por fin y mi verano ha empezado. Llevaba ya alrededor de un mes sin publicar nada ni aquí ni en mi blog, pero he solucionado ese pequeño retraso mediante una semana de trabajo intensivo que ha valido por tres.**_

_**Por cierto, me fijé en cierto, ejem, detalle que me perseguirá hasta la tumba: REDACTABA MAL. No, no me refiero (solamente) a que mis historias sean malas, sino a que el sistema que estaba usando hasta ahora para los diálogos y demás no es correcto. Es similar al correcto y da bastante el pego, pero no es correcto. Y es por eso que he dedicado un poco de mi tiempo a solventar este problema en un par de mis fics. ...No, en este no, pero tiempo al tiempo. De todos modos, este capítulo ya cumple la normativa marcada por la RAE (a la que tampoco hay que hacer ya mucho caso, pero bueno), así que no os preocupéis por eso.**_

_**Para acabar, permitidme dedicarle este capítulo a Kvothe17, que fue quien lo pidió; a Agent_after, QUE HA PROMETIDO HACER CROQUETAS (\o/); a InuDango, que leyó el borrador en exclusiva; y a FlushedPrincess, que a la pobre le rompí el corazón hace poco xDDDU Lo siento, nena.**_

_**Meeeh, estoy cansado de escribir. Ha sido un mes duro D: ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**_

* * *

><p>–Hemos llegado, Handa. ¿Puedo confiar en que estarás bien?<p>

–Sí, Capitán-san. ¡Daré lo mejor de mí mismo…!

–¡Ése es el espíritu! **–sonrió Do-san mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a Handa entre los omoplatos, animándole a avanzar–**. Recuerda que tu entrenamiento va a ser diferente al del resto, así que tendrás que aprovechar cada segundo al máximo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, aunque no creo que lo necesites.

–V-vale. De acuerdo **–asintió Handa, devolviendo la sonrisa y tratando de inspirarle confianza a su nuevo entrenador–**. ...Gracias por confiar en mí.

–No hay por qué darlas. Y ahora, ¡venga! ¡A por todas!

–¡S-sí!

**Shinichi Handa se despidió de Endou y se dirigió a la entrada del Ohisama-En.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru Endou no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que tuvo la pasada noche. Shinichi Handa, ya adulto, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nunca había conseguido completar la técnica en la que el joven Shinichi Handa, temporalmente a su cargo, estaba trabajando tan arduamente. Debería haberle dicho que dejase de intentarlo ya que jamás lo conseguiría, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía: el recuerdo de su yo joven, al que cariñosamente había apodado "Endou-chi".<strong>

**Era sorprendente. Eran la misma persona, pero podían verse, tocarse, hablar el uno con el otro. Eran dos personas diferentes y una sola, unidas por una conexión que iba más allá de lo carnal o de la sangre. Los pensamientos y vivencias de su yo joven, cuando diferían de los suyos, a menudo llegaban a su mente como nuevos recuerdos. Pero, a pesar de todo, no recibía el cien por cien de lo que Endou-chi vivía. La independencia entre ambos era lo suficientemente grande como para que cada uno tuviese libre albedrío e independencia respecto al otro. Desde que los mundos se unieron, Endou-chi había vivido multitud de cosas que Do-san jamás podría haber imaginado que sucederían, y el adulto ni siquiera tenía constancia de todas ellas. Era fascinante.**

**Las esperanzas renacieron en el corazón de aquel antiguo portero legendario y, ahora, entrenador de ambos equipos del Raimon. Y, entonces, tomó su decisión.**

**La bestia debía rugir.**

* * *

><p>–¡NO PUEDO CON ESTE PAR DE IMBÉCILES! ¡QUITADLOS DE MI VISTA AHORA MISMO!<p>

–¡Espera, Reina! ¡Vuelve, por favor, te necesitamos!

–¡ME NIEGO EN ROTUNDO A TRATAR CON SEMEJANTES BICHOS RAROS! ¿¡Pero tú les has visto! ? ¡A uno ni siquiera se le ve la cara detrás de tanto pelo y el otro es un maldito retaco con coleta y pies enormes!

–¡Venga, no seas así…! Sé que los amigos de Endou-kun pueden ser un poco especiales la primera vez que se les ve, pero no hace falta ponerse hecha un basilisco.

–¡Me pongo como me da la…! Dios, otro más no.

**Reina Yagami, centrocampista y subcapitana de Genesis, había salido como una exhalación del jardín del Ohisama-En, perseguida por un hombre adulto, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y vestido de traje. Destacaban unas pequeñas gafas de montura al aire y un brillante silbato colgado de su cuello, el cual botaba sobre el pecho del hombre a cada paso que éste daba. En el preciso momento en el que Yagami se disponía a salir por la puerta principal, se encontró con que, en la entrada, el joven Shinichi Handa estaba depositando sus zapatos con sumo cuidado ante el escalón precedente al resto de la casa. Cuando miró hacia arriba y vio la iracunda y poco amistosa cara de Yagami observándole fijamente, tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí mismo y reprimir todos sus instintos de supervivencia para no volver a calzarse y largarse de allí por donde había venido, sin decir una sola palabra. O tendría que haberlo hecho si el terror más absoluto no hubiese inutilizado hasta la última de sus capacidades motoras.**

**Una cara mucho más amigable asomó por encima de la cabeza de Yagami y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa al asustado centrocampista.**

–Oh, buenos días, Handa-kun. No creí que llegarías tan pronto. Dime, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

**Handa parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.**

–¿Hiroto… sama?

–¡Muy bien! No sabía si me reconocerías. Bueno, bienvenido a nuestra casa. Y disculpa a Reina-chan, es un tanto… irascible** –rió Hiroto, antiguo miembro de Inazuma Japan y capitán de Genesis, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Yagami, quien se sonrojó de inmediato y le dio un manotazo al hombre que tenía detrás, obligándole a parar.**

–¡Cállate, imbécil! Y tú, miedica, si vas a quedarte, al menos podrías presentarte **–resopló la chica, más irritada a cada segundo–**. Yo me llamo Reina Yagami.

**Handa, aún nervioso, se levantó del suelo e hizo una rápida reverencia con los ojos cerrados, más parecida a una súplica por su vida que a una presentación.**

–¡Yo… yo me llamo Shinichi Handa y soy jugador del Raimon! ¡E-encantado, Yagami-sama…!

**Yagami esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaba ese carácter tan retraído, pero lo de "Yagami-sama" estaba muy bien, desde luego. Al menos, el enclenque que tenía enfrente sabía cuál era su posición y cómo debía tratarla a ella si quería conservar su vida. Y, al menos, no tenía una pinta tan extraña como la de sus dos compañeros.**

–Supongo que me toca **–dijo el adulto con parsimonia y un deje de alegría en la voz, sonriendo al ver que Yagami comenzaba a calmarse–**. Puedes llamarme Hiroto Kira.

**Handa frunció ligeramente el ceño y ladeó la cabeza: algo no cuadraba. Hiroto, que se percató del desconcierto que sus palabras habían causado, soltó una pequeña carcajada y procedió a explicarse.**

–Perdona; debí suponer que se te haría raro. Mi nombre era Hiroto Kiyama cuando tenía tu edad, pero Padre me adoptó y me hizo su hijo legítimo, así que también tomé su apellido.

–Dilo todo: su apellido, su favor y su multinacional entera. Imbécil con suerte…

**Handa asintió. No estaba seguro de entenderlo, pero le bastaba para hacerse una idea.**

–Bueno, has venido a entrenar, ¿verdad?** –preguntó Hiroto, sonriendo amablemente–**. Vamos, pues. ¿Te vienes o te quedas, Reina-chan?

–¡Deja de llamarme… e-eso, anormal! ¡Sólo porque midas un par de palmos más que antes no tienes derecho a tomarte esas libertades!

–Lo siento, Yagami **–sonrió Hiroto mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a la chica–**. Pero la pregunta sigue en el aire.

–…Creo que me quedaré **–respondió ella con sequedad–**. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué puede hacer éste de aquí. En el peor de los casos, me reiré un rato.

**Shinichi Handa, por suerte o por desgracia, era ya todo un experto en encajar puyas de ese calibre.**

* * *

><p>–¡Handa~!<p>

–Ah… Hola, Handa-kun… No sabía que venías, ¡qué bien…!

–¡Hola, chicos…!

**Los tres jugadores del Raimon que habían sido destinados al Ohisama-En se reunieron y se saludaron con alegría. Jin Kageno y Ayumu Shourinji habían llegado allí el día anterior, pero apenas habían podido practicar debido a la poca paciencia de Yagami, la encargada principal de supervisar el entrenamiento de los chicos.**

–Bien, os daré una última oportunidad, pandilla de incompetentes **–gruño Yagami–**. ¡Más os vale estar a la altura de mis expectativas!

**Una risa alegre resonó desde dentro del gran edificio que era el Ohisama-En. De pronto, un joven Hiroto Kiyama apareció en el jardín, aún riendo.**

–No seas tan dura con ellos, Reina; hace falta tiempo para acostumbrarse a tu estilo.

–¡Tú a callar, Hiroto! ¡Es Mamoru-kun el que nos insistió en que se sometieran a un entrenamiento intensivo!

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero todo tiene un límite. Venga, hagamos las cosas con calma.

–…Lo que tú digas. ¡Eh, vosotros, insectos! ¡Poneos a calentar ahora mismo!

**Los tres jugadores del Raimon obedecieron sin rechistar y comenzaron a calentar, moviéndose por todo el jardín. Un simple gesto de Yagami fue suficiente para indicarles que se alejaran de allí y dejasen a los tres entrenadores a solas.**

–Bueno, ponedme al día **–preguntó Kiyama–**. ¿Qué tal los veis?

–El del pelo largo y el microbio son un par de tarugos **–resopló Reina–**. Viendo al resto, el nuevo irá por el mismo camino, imagino.

–No te sulfures, Reina **–rió Kira, el alter ego adulto de Kiyama–**. Son grandes jugadores, pero su estilo es… muy Raimon. Si queremos enseñarles algo, tendremos que hacer que se suelten un poco.

–¡No pienso trabajar de niñera, os lo advierto!

–Vamos, vamos, Reina, no te pongas así **–sonrió Kiyama–**. Prometo que te dejaremos marcharte si no aguantas más. Pero haz un esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

**Kiyama se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que la cara de la joven se tornase de golpe de un brillante color rojo y que ésta apartase al chico de un empujón, espantada. Kira reía al contemplar la tierna escena.**

–S-sois los dos unos cerdos…

**Tras todo lo sucedido entre aquella pareja, la chica se había ablandado mucho. Demasiado, para su gusto.**

* * *

><p>–¡Vale, chicos! Empecemos por ver qué clase de hissatsus tenéis. Shourin, Kageno, empezaréis vosotros. Hiroto, Yagami, tratad de pararles. Handa, tú observa y no digas una palabra. El objetivo es que Shourin y Kageno lleguen hasta donde estoy yo con el balón. ¿Estáis listos?<p>

**Los cinco asintieron y se pusieron en posición. Shourin encaró a Yagami, mientras que Kageno hizo lo propio con Kiyama. Separados por una distancia de unos diez metros, los chicos del Raimon se lanzaron contra los ex jugadores de Genesis en cuanto Kira hizo sonar su silbato. Los balones los llevaban Shourin y Kiyama, puesto que el trabajo de un defensa es hacerse con el esférico y el de un centrocampista es, ante todo, retenerlo ante los ataques de los rivales.**

**Shourin, al ser más pequeño y veloz, se encontró con Yagami antes que Kageno con Kiyama. En cuanto tuvo a la extraterrestre cerca, Shourin colocó los pies sobre el balón y, con un rápido movimiento circular, hizo que el esférico comenzase a girar a toda velocidad, levantando una gran polvareda en forma de torbellino.**

–¡Tatsumaki Senpuu V2~! **–gritó el pequeño Shourin mientras veía cómo Yagami salía despedida hacia atrás. Sin perder un segundo, Shourin siguió corriendo hacia delante, ahora libre de marca.**

**Motivado por el éxito de su compañero, Kageno comenzó a correr más rápido hacia Kiyama. En cuanto le alcanzó, el jugador del Raimon empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su rival, quien no podía siquiera seguirle con la mirada.**

–¡Coil Turn Kai…! **–exclamó Kageno, elevando la voz algo más de lo normal. Aquel grito fue el aviso definitivo: en cuanto terminó de nombrar su hissatsu, Kageno giró sobre sí mismo justo al lado de su contrincante, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y robándole así el balón con suma facilidad. De la misma manera que su amigo lo había hecho, Kageno siguió corriendo hacia delante. Cuando ambos llegaron a la altura de Kira, el encuentro se dio por concluido.**

-¡Estupendo! **–felicitó Kira, sonriendo alegremente–**. Vuestras técnicas tienen un aspecto excelente. ¿Qué opináis vosotros, chicos?

**Kiyama se rascó la nuca mientras trataba de buscar la palabra apropiada para describir la actuación de Kageno. Yagami fue mucho más tajante y brusca.**

–No están totalmente mal, pero no puedo creerme que llamen al Raimon "el mejor equipo del país" si éstos son sus jugadores y éstas han sido sus mejores técnicas.

**Kageno quedó abatido, pero el carácter alegre y despreocupado de Shourin le salvó de caer en depresión.**

–¡Pero si hemos conseguido sobrepasaros a ambos! **–exclamó el pequeño jugador, que no comprendía el porqué de aquel juicio tan severo.**

–Porque nosotros no hemos tratado siquiera de haceros frente con otras técnicas. Eh, "Kira", déjanos enseñarles a estos dos lo que es un auténtico hissatsu.

**Kira asintió y ordenó a Shourin y Kageno que recuperasen sus posiciones anteriores. Sin embargo, los jugadores de Genesis intercambiaron los objetivos. Kira dio la señal y el encuentro se reanudó.**

**Una vez más, el primero en llegar a encarar a su rival fue Shourin, y, una vez más, creó un torbellino haciendo girar el balón que tenía entre sus pies. Sin embargo, esta vez, su rival contraatacó. Kiyama levantó el brazo derecho e invocó un gigantesco planeta sobre su mano.**

–¡Planet Shield!

**Kiyama arrojó la inmensa masa de tierra sobre Shourin. No sólo el tornado se vio inevitablemente aplastado debido a la fuerza del hissatsu al que tenía que hacer frente, sino que Shourin tuvo que retroceder a toda prisa para no acabar chafado contra el césped del jardín. Kiyama aprovechó para tomar el balón con toda tranquilidad y alejarse.**

**Kageno, aunque estaba asustado tras ver semejante técnica, no se echó atrás. Se preparó para robarle el balón a su rival, pero, mientras giraba alrededor de Yagami, la centrocampista de Genesis saltó con el balón y le asestó una patada a éste desde arriba.**

–¡Aprende quién es el que manda aquí! ¡Meteor Shower V3!

**Tras golpearlo, el balón se tornó meteoritos ardientes que cayeron sobre Kageno y le golpearon con dureza: el hissatsu del jugador del Raimon fue totalmente anulado por el repentino ataque desde arriba. Al igual que su compañero, Yagami pudo pasar sin dificultad por al lado de Kageno sin que éste pudiera oler el balón siquiera.**

**Handa estaba aterrorizado. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento, Kageno y Shourin habían sido superados sin problemas. Kiyama y Yagami habían barrido el suelo con ellos y ni siquiera habían tenido que esforzarse para conseguirlo. Handa siempre había considerado a Kageno y a Shourin como jugadores geniales a pesar del poco reconocimiento que habían tenido de cara al mundial, y trataba de mantenerse a su altura y mejorar siempre que ellos lo hacían.**

**Pero eso daba igual ahora. Kageno y Shourin estaban en el suelo, derrumbados. Apenas podían moverse, y, mientras tanto, los antiguos miembros de Genesis ni siquiera respiraban con dificultad. Nunca habían tenido posibilidades ante semejante poder.**

**¿Qué podía hacer él, entonces?**

* * *

><p>–Se acabó. Son demasiado inútiles <strong>–proclamó finalmente Reina mirando a Kiyama–<strong>. Dios, ¡si no han podido ni con un simple Meteor Shower! ¡Ni siquiera es mi mejor técnica!

–¡…Ése tampoco era nuestro límite!

**Reina frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás. Ante su asombro, Shourin estaba levantándose lentamente del suelo, con una de las expresiones más serias que Handa había visto jamás en él. Del mismo modo, Kageno comenzó también a ponerse en pie, dispuesto a seguir luchando.**

–¡No hemos dicho… nuestra última palabra…!

**Yagami se giró en redondo y les dio la espalda a los incansables jugadores.**

–Yo sí. El trato era que podría irme cuando yo quisiese, y ya no aguanto más este patético intento de hacernos creer que valéis para algo más que para calentar banquillos.

–¿Te vas de verdad, Reina?** –preguntó Kira con expresión seria.**

–No. Voy a dedicar mi valioso tiempo en algo que de verdad merezca la pena.

**Una sola mirada de la chica redujo a cenizas toda posibilidad de réplica por parte de los pelirrojos. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Yagami agarró a Handa por el brazo y tiró con fuerza de él.**

–¡Tú, miedica, como te llames! ¡Te vienes conmigo!

**La expresión de Shinichi mezclaba horror y confusión a partes iguales. ¿Qué quería de él… y por qué parecía tan enfadada?**

–¿He… hecho algo malo, Yagami-sama…?

**Yagami esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al volver a oír aquel nombre.**

–De momento, no. Pero estoy harta de lidiar con los inútiles de tus compañeros. Tú te vienes conmigo; yo te entrenaré.

**Handa volvió la mirada hacia los dos Hirotos. Ambos se encogieron de hombros, impotentes: cuando Reina tomaba una decisión, no había manera de hacer que cambiase de idea. Shourin y Kageno estaban claramente molestos por no poder demostrarle a la violenta chica de qué eran realmente capaces, pero se mordieron la lengua y decidieron esperar por el momento.**

**Al verse a sí mismo sin apoyo por parte de los demás, Handa desistió y se dio por vencido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reina se inclinó sobre el asustado centrocampista del Raimon. La subcapitana de Genesis había obligado a Handa a meterse en la casa y le había hecho sentarse junto a ella en el brasero de la sala de estar. Curiosa, inspeccionaba al chico de arriba abajo. Shinichi no sólo se sentía observado, sino también terriblemente incómodo.<strong>

–¿…Pasa algo…? **–alcanzó a preguntar Handa. Yagami se encogió de hombros.**

–Me preguntaba por qué Mamoru-kun estaba tan interesado en ti y en que yo te entrenase personalmente.

–¿…C-cómo? ¿El capitán… te pidió eso?

–Ajá **–asintió Reina–**. Después de que tu nuevo entrenador llamase, Mamoru me telefoneó en privado. Me pidió que me encargase de ti a solas y que lo mantuviese en secreto; es por eso que he dejado a tus amigos a cargo de Hiroto en vez de ocuparme de su entrenamiento yo misma. Aunque, sinceramente, no ha sido difícil encontrar una excusa para largarme.

–No… no sabía que el capitán y tú fueseis tan buenos amigos, Yagami-sama…

**Yagami entornó los ojos de manera amenazadora y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Handa.**

–…Eso no te incumbe.

**El chico temblaba como una hoja.**

–¡L-lo siento, yo… yo no sabía que… pero me extrañaba y, b-bueno, yo…! ¡P-perdóneme!

–…Repíteme tu nombre.

–¿Q-qué…?

–Tu nombre. Ya.

–A-ah… H-handa. Shinichi Handa **–asintió el chico mientras tragaba saliva.**

–Sabía que me sonaba de algo. Así que tú eres el tipo ése del que Mamoru-kun siempre habla, eh…

–…El capitán… ¿te ha hablado de mí…?

–Y tanto **–suspiró Yagami, poniendo los ojos en blanco–**. Cada vez que llega tarde, ese idiota siempre sale con esa estúpida excusa de "perdona, estaba con Shin-shin" **–dijo, imitando el timbre de voz de Endou de manera despectiva–**. No había caído en que eras tú porque cuando me habló de ti por teléfono te llamó simplemente "Handa". Pero, ¡bah!, menuda decepción. Por lo que me decía de ti, parecías un jugador medianamente interesante, pero ya veo que, como siempre, ese imbécil exageraba. No eres más que otro enclenque del montón.

**La autoestima de Handa quedó a la altura del betún por enésima vez en los últimos días. Ya sabía que él no era especialmente bueno, pero había empezado a creer que de verdad tenía algo que aportarle al equipo. Debía estar equivocado.**

–¡Shinichi no es ningún enclenque!

**Handa se giró. Ya había sido advertido de que una nueva gerente del Raimon estaría esperándoles en el Ohisama-En, pero jamás hubiera imagino aquello. No podía salir de su asombro al ver de nuevo aquella silueta. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no había cambiado un ápice.**

**Era ella.**

–¡Ootani-chan…!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukushi Ootani, quince años. Antigua compañera de clase de Shinichi, Mamoru y los demás durante primero y segundo, que se había marchado al extranjero poco después de acabar el FFI.<strong>

**Ootani siempre había sido una chica muy popular. Su cara dulce y su sonrisa angelical encandilaban a todos los chicos, y, cada día, un nuevo pretendiente aparecía y le pedía a la joven que saliese con él, o, en su defecto, uno de sus muchos admiradores le dejaba una carta de amor en su mesa de clase o en su taquilla en la que le confesaba todos sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, con toda delicadeza, Ootani rechazaba todas y cada una de aquellas proposiciones****, generalmente muy superficiales y banales.**

**Entre todos los chicos, había uno en concreto que la veía de manera diferente. Mientras que los demás la consideraban una chica mona y amable —a excepción de Endou y Someoka, por supuesto, que sólo tenían ojos para el fútbol—, para él era mucho más. En sus ojos, Ootani era inteligente, divertida, una persona en la que confiar y de la que depender. Y, aunque él mismo se consideraba una persona débil para este tipo de asuntos e imaginaba que en realidad estaba exagerando, Shinichi Handa hubiera jurado y perjurado que estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella. Y, sin embargo, jamás dijo nada.**

**Ootani era muy social, y a menudo se acercaba a cualquiera de sus compañeros para saludarles y hablar con ellos. Handa, Someoka y Endou, que solían estar en grupo, le dedicaban una sonrisa a la chica cada vez que ésta les saludaba y les preguntaba qué tal les iba todo. Los eternos locos del fútbol, animados como siempre, le contaban a la chica todos los altibajos de su club de fútbol, pero Handa solía quedarse callado y dejaba que sus amigos hablasen por él. Como siempre.**

**En esas ocasiones, Ootani solía buscarle después, cuando no estaba con los chicos. "Hoy estás muy callado", le decía la chica. Handa reía nerviosamente y asentía, añadiendo que él solía ser así y que por favor le perdonase. Ella sonreía y le decía que no importaba, que le gustaba que cada persona fuese como debía ser. Y, en privado, Ootani conseguía con facilidad lo que a mucha gente le costaba horrores: hacer hablar al callado y tímido Shinichi Handa. Él disfrutaba estando con ella, y ella parecía muy contenta de poder hablar con él, al igual que lo hacía con todos. A Ootani le gustaba conocer a sus amigos, pero no solía hablar de ella misma. Handa, sin embargo, moría por saber cómo era ella en realidad.**

**Una vez, armado de valor, Handa le preguntó por qué rechazaba a todos los chicos que iban tras ella. La chica se encogió de hombros y, algo ruborizada, se limitó a contestar que esperaba a un chico diferente. La etérea respuesta le quitó a Handa todas las fuerzas para hacer ninguna otra pregunta personal.**

**"Una chica como ella no pegaría con alguien como yo", pensaba. "Es demasiado buena para mí, y, además, los demás chicos se enfadarían conmigo si estuviéramos juntos", se repetía. Y, entonces, ante toda la clase, ella anunció que se iba. Estados Unidos la llamaba. Estudiaría en una escuela de prestigio y trabajaría duro para cumplir sus sueños, los cuales nunca le reveló a nadie. Entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando Handa se vio contra la espada y la pared, lo intentó.**

**A la desesperada, escribió una carta. Sencilla y corriente, tal y como era él. La citó en el club de fútbol del Raimon por la tarde, cuando ya todos se hubieran ido a casa. Ootani, de todos modos, no solía hacer caso de aquellas invitaciones; es por eso que Handa se sorprendió tanto cuando comprobó que la chica acudió a la cita a la hora y lugar acordados.**

**"Handa, estoy aquí", dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él. El corazón del chico comenzó a palpitar violentamente y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no podía pensar con claridad.**

**Tartamudeaba, titubeaba, tiritaba. Las palabras parecían no poder salir de su boca. Ootani, con cariño y delicadeza, cerró los ojos y colocó su mano sobre el pecho del chico para poder sentir su corazón con claridad; un corazón que, en ese momento, Handa hubiera asegurado que latía por ella. Acarició la cara del asustado mediocampista, se acercó a él y, con voz tierna y melancólica, dejó caer un "eras tú desde el principio" en su oído.**

**El chico no pudo reaccionar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y una estúpida y revuelta sonrisa apareció en sus labios al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con la boca abierta, respiraba agitadamente. Ootani le dio un leve beso en la oreja y trató de alejarse, pero no pudo: como si de un resorte se tratase, Handa rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con los brazos en cuanto sintió sus labios en su piel y la apretó contra sí con fuerza y decisión. Hundió la cara en su hombro y dejó que sus lágrimas mojasen el uniforme de Ootani. Ella devolvió el abrazo con cuidado y continuó besando la oreja de aquél al que tanto tiempo había estado esperando.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, Handa pudo por fin soltar a Ootani. Ella le miró a los ojos, pero él no podía sino apartar la mirada. Le rogó que la contemplase una última vez. Y, antes de decirle adiós por última vez, antes de marcharse de su vida y quedar como un mero recuerdo en su memoria, Ootani le dijo algo. Algo que, hasta ese preciso momento, Handa había olvidado.**

**"Handa… No, Shinichi. Shinichi… Sé que nunca te darás cuenta de ello a menos que alguien te lo diga, pero vales mucho, muchísimo. Por favor, recuérdalo siempre. Si alguna vez tienes que acordarte de mí, si alguna vez vuelvo a tu memoria, recuerda que yo siempre he creído y siempre creeré en ti, esté donde esté y pase lo que pase. Eres increíble, Shinichi. Diferente. Por eso eres tú y ningún otro. Shinichi… Lo único que quiero es que llegues a descubrir quién eres realmente. Hazlo por mí. Si de verdad sientes algo por mí o lo has sentido alguna vez… Sé un Shinichi del que tú mismo estés orgulloso y del que yo pueda estarlo también."**

**Handa trató de susurrar el nombre de la chica, pero ésta dio un paso adelante y le robó el primer beso, haciéndole callar. Apenas duró un segundo, apenas pudo sentirlo o disfrutarlo, pero ya era mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido esperar jamás.**

**Tsukushi se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la luz del atardecer, sin dejar que Handa dejase libre aquel "te quiero" que guardaba celosamente en sus entrañas.**

* * *

><p>–¿¡P-p-pero se puede s-saber qué haces tú aquí…! ? <strong>–vociferó Handa, trabándose constantemente mientras hablaba.<strong>

–¿Qué? ¿La conoces? **–preguntó Yagami, cruzándose de brazos.**

–¡Pues claro que me conoce! ¡Shinichi y yo éramos compañeros de clase hace tiempo! ¿Verdad, Shinichi?

**Handa, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, asintió como pudo.**

–Como sea **–suspiró Yagami, poniendo mala cara–**. ¿Has acabado ya lo que tenías que hacer, Ootani?

–¡La pregunta es si tú has acabado de meterte con el pobre Shinichi! **–riñó la antigua estudiante del Raimon–**. ¿Acaso le has visto jugar ya? ¡Estoy segura de que podría enseñarte una cosa o dos!

–…Si tú lo dices. Vale, Handa **–dijo Yagami, clavando la mirada en el chico–**, dime qué es ese "proyecto" del que me habló Mamoru-kun.

**Handa tragó saliva y trató de erguirse en el sitio.**

–¡Quiero… quiero desarrollar un nuevo hissatsu! **–dijo, poniendo la cara más seria y calmada que pudo.**

–…Ajá. ¿Y cómo vas?

–B-bueno… Me han enseñado a invocar pingüinos, aunque la verdad es que lo que yo quiero es…

–Espera, espera. ¿Cómo que te han "enseñado a invocar pingüinos"?** –preguntó la subcapitana de Genesis.**

–E-eh, pues, bueno, me enseñaron a silbar y eso y…

**Yagami volvió a cruzar los brazos y resopló.**

–Dime, "Shin-shin", ¿qué es lo que planeas, exactamente?

–Me gustaría invocar, ehm, esto… p-pandas…

–¿Y qué te lo impide? **–inquirió Yagami, arqueando una ceja–**. Sabes invocar, ¿no?

–Bueno, sí, pero… solamente sé invocar pingüinos…

–...En otras palabras: sólo has aprendido a invocar pingüinos. Única y exclusivamente pingüinos.

**Handa asintió. Yagami se masajeó el entrecejo, tratando de calmarse.**

–…Menudo atajo de incompetentes. Te han enseñado a invocar un animal concreto cuando tendrías que haber aprendido a invocar en general. Ahora entiendo por qué Mamoru me pidió que te entrenase yo. Por la gloria de Padre, ¿¡por qué siempre me cargan a mí con estos muertos! ?

–Entonces, ¿me ayudarás, Yagami-sama…?** –preguntó Handa.**

–…Qué remedio. Y, volviendo al tema de antes, ¿has acabado ya lo que estabas haciendo, Ootani?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo está listo para que Shinichi pueda entrenar tranquilamente y en óptimas condiciones!

–De acuerdo, entonces **–dijo Yagami, y a continuación se levantó–**. Vamos, "Shin-shin". Si sólo vas a estar aquí dos días, habrá que entrenar duro o no conseguirás absolutamente nada. Yo que tú me prepararía bien.

**Handa ya lloraba por dentro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ootani llevó a la maestra y a su pupilo a un parque no muy lejos del Ohisama-En. Botellas y un par de tarteras dormían en un banco cercano, esperando pacientemente a que alguien diera buena cuenta de su contenido.<strong>

–Este parque… **–comenzó Reina–**. Aquí solía traerme Mamoru-kun para que jugásemos al fútbol. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado, Ootani?

–El mismo Endou me hablo de él **–respondió ella–**. Me dijo que aquí estaríamos muy bien.

–Al menos sé venir sin problemas **–carraspeó Reina–**. Bien, esperad aquí; voy a prepararme.

**Sin decir una palabra más ni esperar ningún tipo de despedida, Yagami echó a andar hacia el Ohisama-En.**

**Se quedaron a solas.**

–Sigues siendo el mismo, Shinichi **–sonrió Tsukushi.**

–Tú… Ootani-chan…

–Déjate de tonterías **–interrumpió ella, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico–**. ¡Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre!

–No… No puedo **–dijo él, apartando la mirada y evitando el contacto con la chica–**. Ootani-chan, tú… ¡no deberías estar aquí…! ¿Qué hay de Estados Unidos…? ¿Qué hay de tus sueños…?

–¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? **–preguntó la chica, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y mirándole fijamente–**. Mi mayor sueño eres tú.

**Handa no podía soportarlo. Le había costado mucho olvidar a Ootani. Ya no la echaba de menos, ya no lloraba por ella por las noches, ya no aparecía en sus sueños. Había vuelto a sonreír y había encontrado el afecto en otra chica. Otra chica.**

**Sí, otra chica. Ya no era sólo su batalla contra el recuerdo de Ootani. También estaba Touko, la chica que le había sacado de su oscuridad y le había devuelto al mundo. La chica a la que protegía por encima de todo, a la que no quería inmiscuir en ninguno de sus problemas sólo por no hacerla sufrir a ella también.**

–Ootani-chan… ¿Por qué has vuelto…?

–Es cosa de Endou. Se lo contaste, ¿verdad?

–…Sí. Ya sabes cómo es el capitán: no puede ver a nadie sufrir sin preguntar.

–¿Sufrir…? Oh, Shinichi, ¡lo siento tanto…!

–…No, no te disculpes. Es… es culpa mía. Estaré bien. Ahora… vete, por favor. No… no podría soportar tenerte cerca después de lo que pasó, y… Touko-chan…

–¿…Es tu novia, verdad? Endou también me lo dijo **–sonrió Tsukushi–**. Shinichi… No he vuelto porque quiera apartarte de ella, ni mucho menos. He vuelto porque Endou me dijo que tenías problemas. ¡Quiero ayudarte! Porque mi sueño no es que seas mi pareja ni nada por el estilo; ¡mi sueño es que seas el mejor Shinichi que puedas ser! Sigues siendo muy importante para mí; fuiste y siempre serás mi mejor amigo, aunque tú no lo supieras, o no quisieras verlo. Cada vez que hablaba contigo podía ser yo misma, y, aunque no lo pareciera, a ti te conté más cosas sobre mí de las que jamás le he contado a nadie. Eres muy importante para mí. Y, si puedo ayudarte, ¡removeré cielo y tierra para que tus sueños se hagan realidad!

–…Tsukushi-chan…

–¿Shinichi?

–¿De verdad… estás aquí sólo por mí…?

**Tsukushi asintió.**

**La chica corrió hacia el banco donde había colocado previamente los alimentos. De debajo de una de las tarteras, Tsukushi sacó un cuaderno. Volvió rápidamente al lado de Shinichi y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa.**

**Shinichi inspeccionó el cuaderno sin decir una palabra. Estaba claramente muy usado, y la palabra inglesa "NOTEBOOK" estaba escrita en la cubierta con letras de molde. Sin embargo, en la parte de abajo, sobre una línea de puntos situada a la derecha de un pequeño "By", Shinichi pudo ver un nombre escrito en caracteres japoneses bastante mal hechos.**

–Kazuya... Ichinose… **–leyó con dificultad el joven centrocampista–**. ¡K-kazuya Ichinose!

**Shinichi miró fijamente a Tsukushi, quien sonrió.**

–Cuando le dije que venía a ayudarte, insistió en que te trajese esto; se acuerda mucho de todos vosotros, y quería hacer lo posible por echaros una mano. Estudiamos juntos en Estados Unidos, ¿sabes? Es un chico increíble y brillante.

**Handa estaba perplejo. No sólo Ootani, sino que Ichinose, su viejo amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo, también estaba preocupado por él y estaba haciendo cuanto podía por ayudarle desde tan lejos. El centrocampista del Raimon estaba al borde del llanto.**

**Shinichi deslizó los dedos por la rugosa cubierta del cuaderno, sintiendo el calor tan familiar que éste desprendía. Su pulgar buscaba el borde.**

**Ootani posó su mano sobre la del chico y la paró. Se miraron y Ootani sacudió la cabeza.**

–Aún no.

**Shinichi asintió. Tsukushi sonrió.**

–Tsukushi-chan, yo… G-gracias. Sigues preocupándote tanto por mí…

–Aún no lo has visto todo **–dijo ella–**. Shinichi, he visto tus partidos por televisión. He estudiado duro mientras estaba fuera, y he aprendido mucho sobre fútbol, todo para poder ayudarte a ti. Además, sé cómo juegas y cuál es tu estilo. Por eso he pasado tanto tiempo preparando algo para que seas aún mejor. Shinichi… ¿Querrías aprender el hissatsu que yo misma he creado para ti?

–¡Por… por supuesto! **–sonrió Handa, extasiado. Muy poca gente se había preocupado por él hasta tal punto.**

–Bueno, ya se te ve más animado **–dijo de pronto Yagami, que se había cambiado de ropa y venía vestida con un uniforme de fútbol naranja–**. ¿Estás listo para entrenar?

–¡Sí…! **–respondió Handa, mucho más enérgico que de costumbre.**

–Vaya, qué cambio tan brusco. No sé qué demonios has hecho, Ootani, pero espero que sirva de algo. Vale, mendrugo, ponte a calentar.

**Shinichi asintió y comenzó a estirar los músculos. Tsukushi sonrió aliviada.**

**En algún lugar, dos Mamorus muy diferentes esbozaron dos sonrisas exactamente iguales por motivos que ninguno de ellos comprendían.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vale, repasemos: Handa se encuentra con Kageno y Shourin en el Ohisama-En, quienes están entrenando bajo la tutela de Yagami. Sin embargo, ésta se lleva a Handa y deja a los demás tirados a petición de Endou-chi. Es entonces cuando Handa se encuentra con Ootani, la nueva mánager del Raimon y vieja amiga suya. Su regreso y su ayuda inspiran a Handa para seguir luchando y cumplir sus propósitos.<em>  
><strong>

**_La historia continúa y el momento de la verdad se acerca. ¿Conseguirá Handa cambiar su destino y hacer frente a sus fantasmas gracias a Ootani? ¡La respuesta, en los próximos capítulos!_**


	7. Metas

_**Mi relación con esta historia es de amor-odio. Por un lado, me encanta escribirla y disfruto muchísimo viendo cómo Handa va creciendo poco a poco (mi bebé ;/u/;), pero al mismo tiempo me pone nervioso y tenso. Tengo unas ganas terribles de acabar de una maldita vez, de llegar al final y escribir por fin todo lo que llevo meses madurando, pero lo tengo TAN idealizado que Dios sabe si podré plasmarlo en palabras de un modo tan bueno como aparece en mi cabeza. Ése es para mí el mayor terror de un artista, pero bueno, el tiempo dirá. De momento, centrémonos en lo que toca, por muy hypeado que esté con lo que queda por llegar.**_

_**Dicho esto, ¡bienvenidos al séptimo capítulo de El rugido de la bestia! Este capítulo está plagadito de flashbacks, y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Por fin daré respuesta a una pregunta que la historia lleva acarreando desde el primer capítulo; una pregunta de la que quizás ni siquiera os acordéis xD No os preocupéis, yo en vuestro lugar tampoco sabría por dónde me está pegando el aire. Además, le he puesto una cover cutre a la historia (mientras espero a dibujar la "buena", que probablemente acabe teniendo algunos spoilers) y me he permitido meter en la historia a uno de mis jugadores favoritos, y ha sido todo un placer. Ya le echaba de menos en mis fics, aunque es la primera vez que tiene algo de "protagonismo" real.**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico, cómo no, a Char, que me lleva pinchando para que lo escriba desde que acabé el anterior. Tuve la decencia de pasarle un adelanto para que se callase y sólo me sirvió para que me pinchase más; así de cansino es el tío. Además, también me gustaría hacer una pequeña mención a Toane07, la única persona además de mis lectores habituales que me ha dejado una review para darme a conocer su opinión. Espero que escribas mucho a partir de ahora ^D^**_

_**Por último, felicitar a la web de Fanfiction, que ya permite escribir "!?" sin borrar uno de los dos símbolos. Se acabaron los "! ?" con un espacio en medio para que el editor de texto no se los cargue.**_

_**Y ya vale de hablar, leches. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**_

* * *

><p>–De acuerdo. ¿Estás listo?<p>

**Handa asintió con fuerzas renovadas. Saber que sus amigos le apoyaban y le seguían ayudando a pesar de estar tan lejos le daba una sensación de seguridad en sí mismo que hacía tiempo que no notaba.**

–Muy bien. Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

**Handa se llevó la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de Koutei. Colocó los dedos en posición y sopló con fuerza, produciendo un fuerte y perfecto silbido. Instantes después, una escuadra de cinco pingüinos violetas emergió de la tierra y se alineó detrás de él.**

**Yagami se cruzó de brazos.**

–Pingüinos violetas. No está del todo mal.

**Handa mostró una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad absoluta.**

–¿Y bien? **–preguntó Yagami con cierto retintín–**. Has llamado a esos pingüinos tú solito. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

–Bueno… **–carraspeó Handa, rascándose la nuca–**. Es genial tener pingüinos a mi disposición y eso, pero yo lo que quiero son… pandas.

–Y por lo que me has dicho, no sabes cómo llamarlos.

–N-no. Sólo me enseñaron a silbar del modo correcto para invocar pingüinos.

–"Silbar" **–dijo Yagami con sequedad–**. Creo que empiezo a ver el problema. Dime, ¿tienes acaso la más _mínima_ idea de qué demonios estás haciendo para atraer al campo a esos pingüinos?

–Pues, eh…

–Y ni se te ocurra decirme que "silbar" **–cortó Yagami en seco antes de que Handa pudiese hablar. El jugador del Raimon, por tanto, se quedó totalmente callado, ya que ésa era precisamente la respuesta que pensaba dar. Bajó la mirada avergonzado y tragó saliva.**

–¿Es eso todo lo que puedes invocar **–prosiguió Yagami–**, o te han enseñado a llamar a alguna otra clase de animal?

–Bueno, sé cómo hacer aparecer pingüinos verdes… **–dijo Handa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a uno de los pingüinos violetas. Después, le dio las gracias por venir tan rápido y le dijo que podía irse. Los pingüinos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y volvieron a hundirse en la tierra.**

–Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo lo haces?

**Handa fue a meterse los dedos en la boca otra vez, pero Yagami le frenó sujetándole uno de los brazos.**

–Es suficiente **–resopló la princesa extraterrestre**–. Si vas a volver a silbar, no nos sirve de nada.

**Handa se sorprendió y abrió los ojos algo más de lo normal. No terminaba de entenderlo. ¿Cómo pretendía que llamase a sus pingüinos sin silbar?**

–Estás demasiado anclado en esa estúpida idea, "Shin-shin" **–aseveró Yagami con voz irritada**–. No sé qué demonios te han metido en la cabeza, pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que hay muchísimas maneras de tomar prestado el poder de un animal: el Raimon tiene muchísimas técnicas que se basan en fauna.

–Pero cada animal se invoca de una manera, ¿no…? **–preguntó Handa en un susurro–**. ¿No son los silbidos el método para llamar a los pingüinos…?

**Yagami chasqueó la lengua.**

–No existe un "método" concreto; cada cual busca su propia manera de lograr sus propósitos. Si el Teikoku ha decidido utilizar silbidos es porque es un método simple, pero no es ni por asomo el único. Lo que atrae a un animal no es un ruido ni una acción, sino el propio poder del usuario.** –Hizo una pequeña pausa, dio un paso atrás y dijo–**: Fíjate atentamente.

**Yagami bajó la mirada, tensó los músculos y apretó los puños. Al instante, un círculo de un brillante color azul oscuro apareció alrededor de ella y, tras unos segundos, éste estalló en llamas, formando una pequeña barrera que la rodeó por completo. Entonces, uno por uno, cinco pingüinos de color verde oscuro vestidos como pequeños astronautas asomaron el pico desde debajo de la tierra y salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Tras hacer una serie de acrobacias aéreas, fueron aterrizando y se alinearon detrás de Yagami, del mismo modo que los pingüinos violetas habían formado detrás de Handa minutos antes.**

**El centrocampista del Raimon miraba la escena de hito en hito. El poder de Yagami era increíble y… aterrador. La princesa se irguió, cruzó los brazos y dijo con seriedad:**

–Éstos son los pingüinos espaciales, una clase de pingüinos a la que el Teikoku no es capaz de acceder. Se requiere una energía desorbitada para llamarlos y controlarlos, y ellos prefieren pingüinos más dóciles para hacer uso de su fuerza más fácilmente y no sufrir daños al realizar sus técnicas. Ahora, dime, "Shin-shin", ¿he silbado para hacerlos aparecer ante mí?

**Handa negó con la cabeza.**

–Invocar no significa encontrar el reclamo adecuado para cada animal **–prosiguió Yagami–**, sino ser capaz de controlar el poder que pretendes usar. Una vez te ganes el respeto del animal al que buscas, aparecerá ante ti con tan solo proponértelo. Ser capaz de invocar es, por tanto, sinónimo de tener las capacidades idóneas, o mínimas, al menos, para controlar dicho poder.

**En cuanto Yagami acabó su explicación, comenzaron a sonar una serie de efusivos y rápidos aplausos provenientes del banco donde estaba Ootani. Desde lejos, la gerente felicitó a Yagami por su clase magistral con su característico tono de voz dulce y amable, y le preguntó a Handa si lo había entendido bien.**

–Eh… C-creo que sí **–dijo Handa a la par que asentía con la cabeza–**, pero hay algo que no termino de comprender. **–Volvió la cabeza hacia Yagami de nuevo y preguntó–**:Si es la fuerza propia la que atrae a los animales, ¿por qué no fui capaz de hacer aparecer a los pingüinos hasta que aprendí a silbar…?

–¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa si no estaba allí para verlo, memo? **–bufó Yagami, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo y lanzándole a Handa una mirada llena de rabia–**. Sólo puedo conjeturar, pero supongo que fue cosa de tu propia confianza en ti mismo. Tú creías ciegamente que no lo conseguirías sin poder silbar, y eso te tenía bloqueado. No vale con ser fuerte; hace falta ser capaz de exteriorizar esa fuerza y mostrar la confianza necesaria para hacer un correcto uso de ella. …Razón por la cual sigues siendo tan dramáticamente patético.

**Handa soltó un suspiro que bien podría haber pasado por sollozo.**

–¡Ya lo has oído! **–dijo Ootani, acercándose a Handa y a Yagami, y prosiguió en tono ligeramente recriminativo–**: ¡Te tengo dicho que tienes que confiar más en ti mismo, Shinichi!

**Handa hizo un poco convincente gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se giró a tiempo para ver cómo Yagami despedía a sus pingüinos del mismo modo que él lo había hecho antes. Los pingüinos echaron a volar en vertical a toda velocidad gracias a sus propulsores y se perdieron en el firmamento.**

_«Supongo que tiene lógica que se vayan al espacio_ **–pensó Handa mientras miraba a los pingüinos–**_, pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que salen de debajo de la tierra cuando se les llama…?»_

* * *

><p><strong>Handa no pudo esperar a la hora de comer y, antes de entrenar, se metió el contenido de una de las tarteras entre pecho y espalda bajo la atenta mirada y la cálida sonrisa de Ootani, que veía complacida cómo su amigo disfrutaba a niveles casi extáticos de la comida que ella misma le había preparado. Yagami comenzaba a impacientarse: no porque Handa comiese despacio –de hecho, el caso era justo el contrario–, sino porque semejante actitud auguraba que el chico podría resultar todavía más inútil de lo que a primera vista parecía. El saque del que estaba haciendo gala no era ni de lejos normal para alguien de su complexión física.<strong>

**Una vez hubo terminado de engullir, Handa resopló y se rascó el estómago. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia su derecha, donde Yagami comía en silencio, y empezó a sudar a chorros al comprobar que la chica le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina.**

–Perdona a Shinichi **–dijo Ootani con tono ligeramente contrito–**. La teoría le da mucha hambre.

**Handa soltó una risotada forzada para tratar de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sonó tan lamentable que sólo consiguió irritar más a Yagami. Dirigió la mirada al suelo durante unos segundos, e inmediatamente después preguntó con voz trémula:**

–Dígame, Yagami-sama… ¿Qué vamos a hacer a continuación…?

–Haces demasiadas preguntas. **–Yagami se tomó su tiempo para llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca y masticarlo concienzudamente, mostrando total indiferencia hacia el pobre centrocampista del Raimon. Tras tragar, prosiguió**–: Mamoru-kun no me dio órdenes específicas, así que haremos las cosas a mi modo. Si lo que quieres es desarrollar un hissatsu de invocación, lo mejor es que te prepares para poder llegar a llamar al propio animal. Centrémonos en hacerte más fuerte… si es que eso es posible.

**Yagami se metió en la boca la comida que quedaba en su tartera y se la pasó a Ootani sin mirarla siquiera. La gerente recogió todo, se levantó y se fue de nuevo al orfanato para fregar, indicando que volvería lo antes posible.**

**Handa y Yagami se quedaron solos. De pronto, el chico clavó la vista en el suelo y susurró:**

–Lo… lo siento mucho, Yagami-sama. Siento que se haya visto envuelta en todo esto. Debe de parecerle muy egoísta que yo venga aquí de golpe y espere que usted me ayude sin más…

**Yagami miró a Handa sin decir una palabra. Al cabo, tomó aire y lo soltó en forma de leve suspiro.**

–Deja de decir estupideces, miedica. Si estoy haciendo esto es porque quiero. Sea cual sea mi relación con Mamo… **–Yagami se interrumpió a sí misma y tosió sobre su mano, sonrojándose muy levemente–** con… tu capitán, él sabe que nunca podría obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quisiera hacer. De hecho, no me habría pedido ayuda de no haber sabido a ciencia cierta que yo estaría dispuesta a echarle una mano. Y si en este caso ayudarle a él significa que tengo que ayudarte a ti, de momento no tengo inconveniente, supongo. **–Se encogió de hombros–**. A fin de cuentas, los que te han intentado ayudar hasta ahora no han hecho absolutamente nada a derechas. **–****Handa despegó los ojos del suelo y los dirigió hacia Yagami. En su cara podía verse una pequeña y agradecida mueca de alegría**–. Además **–prosiguió ella–**, por inútil que seas, no eres peor que ese par. Cuidar de dos imbéciles es siempre mucho más pesado que cuidar de uno solo, así que me sirves de excusa para aligerar un poco el trabajo.

**Los ánimos de Handa volvieron a derrumbarse, y su cuerpo dio señales de ello desplomándose sobre sus piernas como si de un peso muerto se tratase. Yagami volvió a suspirar.**

–Eh **–dijo al cabo, hincando repetidamente la punta de su pie derecho en las costillas de Handa para hacerle reaccionar–**, tengo una pregunta para ti.

**Handa soltó un aullido de dolor ahogado e hizo un gesto dubitativo con la cabeza para invitarla a preguntar.**

–Ya has aprendido a invocar pingüinos. Son animales versátiles, poderosos y rápidos. ¿Por qué no conformase con eso? ¿A qué viene semejante interés con los… qué eran, pandas?

**Handa se calmó misteriosamente al oír aquella pregunta. Reclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y reposó sus brazos sobre las piernas. Fijó la vista en el horizonte durante unos segundos: ya hacía horas que había llegado al orfanato, y el Sol que había alumbrado su primer día allí se perdía ya entre las montañas junto a su tenue luz. El tiempo estaba definitivamente en su contra.**

**Tras aquella pequeña pausa, volvió la cabeza hacia Yagami y, con una voz mucho más solemne que antes, dijo:**

–Es… porque no quiero rendirme.

**Yagami parpadeó, sorprendida.**

–Quiero ser capaz de alcanzar mis propias metas sin atajos** –prosiguió Handa–**. Me propuse invocar un panda y desarrollar un hissatsu increíble gracias a él. **–Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar–**. Siempre he sido el punto débil del Raimon, ¿sabe…? **–Handa soltó una risilla forzada–**. Soy un veterano en el equipo y uno de sus primeros miembros, y a pesar de todo no he conseguido nada. Nunca he sido de ayuda ni he destacado lo más mínimo. Siempre he sido el "normal", el inútil del montón al que nadie hace ningún caso… Ni siquiera con la Piedra Aliea pude ser realmente fuerte.

»No han sido pocas las veces que me he sentido como un estorbo para el resto. El Raimon es un equipo increíble, pero yo… no estoy a su nivel. Siempre he estado ahí, pero nada hubiera cambiado aunque yo hubiese faltado. Y… no quiero acabar así. Éste es mi último año en el Raimon, y no quiero seguir siendo un lastre para los demás. ¡Quiero ayudar, ser más fuerte y llegar a ser útil tanto en la delantera como en la defensa…! ¡Y no me importa cuánto tenga que esforzarme para conseguirlo! ¡Algún día conseguiré lo que me he propuesto, y entonces… todos verán de lo que soy capaz!

**Yagami se levantó.**

–Ya veo. Creo que te había juzgado mal, después de todo. Puede que seas un miedica inútil, pero tienes una meta y estás dispuesto a alcanzarla cueste lo que cueste. Y eso me gusta.

**El rostro de Handa se iluminó al ver que en los labios de Yagami aparecía una pequeña y suave sonrisa. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, pero en aquel momento Handa no pudo evitar pensar que, cuando sonreía, Yagami era realmente preciosa.**

–Bien, Handa; ya sé qué hacer contigo. Dado que quieres ser útil en cualquier posición, te mostraré lo que tus habilidades propias pueden conseguir. No hace falta ser más rápido o chutar más fuerte para conseguir nueva fuerza; basta con sacarle el máximo potencial a lo que ya sabes hacer.

–¡Suena genial…! **–exclamó Handa–. **Pero, ¿cree que yo podré hacer algo así…?

–¡Eh, eh! ¿¡Adónde ha ido toda esa decisión que me has enseñado antes!? ¡Nunca conseguirás nada si dudas, miedica! ¡Tienes que confiar en que podrás hacerlo!

**Handa no pudo contener una cortísima risita.**

–…Suena usted un poco como el capitán, Yagami-sama **–dijo, aún sonriente. Yagami se puso colorada de repente y, tratando de mantener su habitual aspecto frío e indiferente, desvió la mirada.**

–D-deja de decir tonterías, imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>Ootani volvió, y Yagami decidió dejar a la gerente al cuidado de su pupilo mientras ella se preparaba para entrenarle bajo condiciones extremas. Se había notado demasiado blanda al tratar con Handa, y quería resarcirse a sí misma sometiéndole a un entrenamiento lo más duro posible. Así fue como ella y el resto de miembros de su equipo se volvieron tan increíblemente fuertes, al fin y al cabo.<strong>

**La subcapitana de The Genesis volvió corriendo al Ohisama-En. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en el orfanato como un huracán desbocado, arrasando con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino y gritando a pleno pulmón. Salió al jardín y, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los que allí estaban entrenando, agarró al joven Hiroto del pescuezo y se lo llevó en volandas sin dar una sola explicación.**

–¿Puedo… puedo preguntar a qué viene todo esto? **–llegó a balbucear Hiroto, sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de estar siendo arrastrado por el suelo por razones que aún no alcanzaba a entender.**

–¿Sabes dónde demonios está Wheeze? **–dijo Yagami secamente sin molestarse en mirarle**.

–Oh… Creo que no está aquí. Me parece que él y Saginuma-kun se han ido a entrenar a alguna parte. Y, Reina, creo que agradecería que empezases a llamarle por su nombre real en vez de por su nombre de alienígena. Nadie aquí quiere recordar esa época.

–¡Y yo no tengo ganas de aprenderme su nombre! **–gritó ella, claramente irritada–**. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿es que hoy tiene que salirme todo mal? ¡Tengo que entrenar al idiota ése de Handa!

**De repente, un chico asomó la cabeza por una puerta cercana.**

–¿Habéis dicho Handa? **–preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.**

–¡Oh, Segata-kun! **–exclamó Hiroto–**. Llegas en buen momento. Sí, Handa-kun está por aquí. ¿Te apetece venir a entrenar con nosotros? Nos falta uno, al parecer.

–¡Por supuesto! **–Segata sonrió de forma casi malévola, a pesar de que en el fondo estaba contentísimo–**. Je, esto me trae muchos recuerdos. ¿Verdad, Kiyama?

–¿Eh? ¿Es que le conoces, Zel? **–inquirió Yagami, arqueando las cejas.**

–¿Te importaría aprenderte mi nombre de una vez, Yagami? No soy Zel, soy Ryuuichirou Segata. No creo que sea tan difícil.

**Yagami discrepó pacíficamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

–Y, sí. Nos conocimos hace unos meses, cuando vino a pedirle ayuda a Kiyama. Es un tío bastante raro, ¿no te parece? **–rió Segata.**

–Yo lo definiría como… "peculiar" **–sonrió Hiroto.**

**Yagami se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar derecho.**

_«¿¡Es que aquí todo el mundo le conoce o qué!?»_

* * *

><p><em>La noche ya había caído sobre Inazuma. Shinichi desenroscó la tapa de su pequeña hucha y sacó cuanto dinero tenía en ella. Lo contó con cuidado y suspiró: su pequeña caja fuerte personal iba a quedarse tiritando después del viaje. Pero se trataba de algo que tenía que hacer, y estaba dispuesto a gastarte hasta su último yen si era necesario.<em>

_Se despertó muy temprano y miró por la ventana. Nubes de color gris oscuro se extendían hasta donde su vista alcanzaba y llovía a cántaros; parecía que el cielo estuviese a punto de caérsele encima, pero no quería retrasar su viaje ni un día más. Se vistió con su chándal de fútbol habitual y, sin más equipaje que un paraguas, le echó valor y salió a la calle. La tormenta le saludó abofeteándole en la cara con un periódico mojado que iba volando por ahí, pero Shinichi no se echó atrás. Se quitó el dichoso periódico de la cara, se secó con la manga y, abriéndose paso a través del fuerte vendaval gracias al paraguas, se dirigió hacia la estación de tren de la ciudad._

_Tuvo que correr como nunca, esquivando a la gente entre resbalones provocados por sus zapatillas mojadas y procurando no tragar cemento en el intento, pero finalmente consiguió meterse en el primer tren del día e incluso encontró un buen sitio donde sentarse._

_Pasada una hora larga, un frenazo brusco despertó a Shinichi de golpe, quien se vio a sí mismo volando hacia el señor que estaba sentado frente a él y notó cómo su cráneo se quebraba un poco al golpear la dura mandíbula del hombre. Shinichi se disculpó varias veces, pero el hilillo de baba que aún tenía en la barbilla no decía mucho en su favor. El hombre se fue maldiciendo la estampa del chico y se sentó en otro sitio. Tratando de hacer caso omiso a toda la gente que mantenía los ojos clavados en él después de aquel desafortunado incidente, comprobó dónde se encontraba y suspiró aliviado. Al menos, el frenazo había llegado en un buen momento: la siguiente parada era la suya._

_Se bajó lo más discretamente posible para evitar más miradas acusatorias, pero tuvo que volver a entrar en el vagón a toda prisa y empujando a todos los pasajeros que se pusieron en su camino porque se había dejado el paraguas, mandando al traste todos sus esfuerzos de no volver a atraer todas las miradas del vagón de un modo tan poco positivo. El tren estuvo a punto de arrancar de nuevo con él dentro, pero consiguió salir en el último momento. El paraguas, sin embargo, quedó trabado en la puerta del vagón y no salió del todo bien parado. Lo sacó de un tirón y trató de abrirlo: un par de varillas colgaban de un hilo, pero aún podría protegerle de la lluvia… durante un rato, al menos._

_Suspiró. Su vida se componía de un desastroso error tras otro, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Era hora de cambiar, de volverse mejor y luchar a capa y espada contra el destino que le había tocado. Y más firmemente decidido que nunca a remodelarse a sí mismo, salió a la calle, se protegió de la cada vez más violenta tormenta con su maltrecho paraguas y echó a correr hacia su destino._

_Enfrentándose al terrible viento y al frío helador de la mañana, Shinichi consiguió abrirse paso a través del temporal y divisar un enorme edificio que se alzaba entre la niebla. Lo había conseguido: su destino final estaba a tan solo unos minutos de distancia. De un momento a otro, el viento cesó y la lluvia dejó de caer, como si se diesen por vencidos; al menos, eso le pareció a Shinichi, que consideró aquella hazaña su primer paso hacia la meta que se había impuesto. Plegó el paraguas y recorrió de un sprint los pocos metros que le separaban del orfanato que lucía en su entrada un cartel de madera con el nombre "Ohisama-En" grabado en él._

_Llamó a la puerta y, segundos después, un chico le abrió. Tenía los ojos de color naranja, las orejas sospechosamente puntiagudas y el pelo blanco como la nieve, el cual llevaba por la altura de los hombros y peinado hacia un lado. Su mirada podía parecer perversa, pero en realidad solamente reflejaba cierta picardía innata._

–_¿Q-quién eres tú…? –preguntó Shinichi. El chico se cruzó de brazos y reposó la espalda en el marco de la puerta._

–_¿No crees que eso debería preguntarlo yo? –contestó con un resoplido._

–_Ah, s-sí, disculpa. Me… me llamo Shinichi Handa –dijo con una pequeña reverencia–. ¿Está Kiyama-san en casa…?_

–_Son las ocho de la mañana de un sábado; lo raro sería que no estuviese aquí. De hecho, creo que sigue durmiendo, como casi todo el mundo. Pero, ¿se puede saber de dónde demonios sales tú a estas horas, chaval?_

–_Yo, esto… Bueno… –Shinichi titubeó, pero luego se irguió y dijo con firmeza–: Tengo que hablar con él. Es… muy importante para mí._

–_Ya veo –dijo el chico después de una pequeña pausa–. En fin, supongo que vas en serio. Ven, pasa._

_El chico guió a Shinichi hasta una sala de estar muy amplia. El pasillo estaba lleno de fotos de niños pequeños, entre los cuales Handa creyó reconocer a su anfitrión un par de veces._

–_Por cierto, yo me llamo Segata –dijo el chico–. Ryuuichirou Segata. Tú eras… Handa, ¿verdad?_

_El invitado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa._

–_Trataré de acordarme, pero no prometo nada. –Se encogió de hombros–. Voy a buscar a Kiyama. Tú siéntate en el brasero, si quieres._

_Shinichi se acomodó en la mesita del brasero y se dejó seducir por su delicioso y relajante calor. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormirse, una voz que venía de alguna estancia contigua le despertó._

–_¿Handa-kun? –preguntó la voz. Shinichi miró en todas las direcciones y acabó por encontrar a Hiroto, que venía de lo que parecía ser la cocina del orfanato cargado con una bandeja en la que traía una tetera y una gran cantidad de recipientes donde servir el líquido que ésta contenía._

–_Ése era tu nombre, ¿verdad? –dijo con una pequeña risita mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa del brasero–. Perdona si me he equivocado, pero mi memoria no es especialmente buena._

–_¡No, no, Kiyama-san, lo has dicho bien…! –exclamó Shinichi, feliz de comprobar que todavía se acordaba de él a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado–. ¿Cómo es que no estás dormido…?_

–_Oh, por la gloria de Padre, ¡pero si estás empapado! –dijo Hiroto sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Shinichi–. Ahora mismo te traigo una muda seca para que te cambies antes de que pilles un resfriado, o algo peor._

_Shinichi titubeó y trató de retenerle, pero visto que no había manera de hacer que su anfitrión cambiase de opinión, decidió dejarle hacer lo que sus modales le dictasen. Y puede que sí que necesitase secarse un poco después de semejante diluvio._

_Hiroto volvió minutos después con un uniforme de fútbol de color rojo, blanco y marrón al que Shinichi puso muy mala cara._

–…_No eres muy fan de la licra, ¿eh? –suspiró Hiroto con un gesto de comprensión en la cara–. Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no tengo más ropa a mano. Habíamos dejado la colada secando al Sol y… en fin, qué te voy a decir. Lo que queda lo necesitan los demás, y tampoco quisiera robarle la ropa a nadie, compréndeme. Siento ser tan mal anfitrión, de verdad._

–_Supongo… supongo que no importa. Es sólo ropa, ¿no…? –Shinichi hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír al extender los brazos para que Hiroto le diese la muda de spandex que tantísimo le recordaba a los uniformes de Aliea, con todo lo que ello suponía._

–_Me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien. ¿Te dejo solo para que te cambies de ropa?_

–…_Si no te importa…_

_En cuanto Hiroto salió de la sala de estar, Shinichi se quitó el chándal empapado, lo dobló y lo dejó en el suelo mientras se ponía el traje de licra que le habían dejado. A pesar de los malos recuerdos que le traía a la cabeza, tuvo que reconocer que era increíblemente cómodo y que se ajustaba al cuerpo como un guante._

_Minutos después, cuando Hiroto volvió, él también llevaba puesto un uniforme como el de Shinichi; según él, para que no fuera el único así vestido y no se sintiese tan incómodo por ello. Al ver que Shinichi iba a protestar, se apresuró a añadir, además, que él también se había quedado sin mudas secas, que no estaba haciendo ningún sacrificio por él y que, por tanto, no tenía que preocuparse por eso._

_Hiroto se llevó la ropa mojada de Shinichi a algún lugar donde no estorbase y después se sentó junto a él en el brasero._

–_Siento que tengas que tomarte tantas molestias, Kiyama-san… El chico que me ha abierto, Segata-san, me ha dicho que debías seguir en la cama… _

–_Ah, ¿Segata-kun? –Hiroto soltó otra risita–. Él suele ignorar a todo el mundo y todo lo que los demás hacen, pero la verdad es que yo madrugo casi a diario para preparar el desayuno. Él también se despierta temprano, pero se dedica a vaguear de diversas maneras sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás. –Hiroto le acercó una taza a Shinichi y comenzó a verter un humeante té verde en ella–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?_

–_Bueno, verás… Es por algo que me tiene obsesionado desde hace tiempo, y… creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme._

–_Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras vertía té en su propia taza–. Cuéntamelo, por favor._

–_Soy… –tragó saliva– un inútil._

_Hiroto parpadeó sorprendido y dejó la tetera a un lado. Empujó un poco más la taza de Shinichi hacia él y le dijo:_

–_Bebe, anda. Creo que será mejor que me lo cuentes cuando hayas entrado en calor del todo._

_Shinichi asintió y le dio un pequeño sorbo al té, abrasándose la lengua por el camino._

–_Oh. Perdona, debí avisarte de que está un poco caliente._

_Shinichi se tragó las lágrimas y las ganas de gritar de dolor y posó la taza en la mesa con cuidado._

_Hiroto le trajo un vaso de agua a Shinichi y éste se lo bebió de un trago._

–_¿Mejor? –preguntó Hiroto. Shinichi asintió._

–…_Creo que ya he entrado en calor para todo el mes._

_Hiroto soltó una risita tímida._

–_Me alegra que te lo tomes con tanto humor. No sabía que, además de un gran jugador de fútbol, fueses también tan gracioso, Handa-kun._

_Shinichi lanzó la mirada hacia abajo al momento, más rojo por la vergüenza que por todo lo que le ardía la lengua._

–_No… Te equivocas, Kiyama-san. Si he venido hasta aquí es porque… no valgo para nada. Pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. ¡Quiero dejar de ser un jugador de relleno en el Raimon, aportarle al equipo algo que no tenga…! No quiero que todo el peso de los partidos siga recayendo en el capitán, Gouenji-kun y Kidou-kun… Me gustaría ayudarles, serle útil al equipo y… ser reconocido como un jugador de verdad. Me gustaría dejar de ser un simple cero a la izquierda._

_Hiroto cruzó los brazos y, tras una pequeña pausa, dijo:_

–_Es natural que te sientas así; te entiendo perfectamente. Pero, ¿por qué has venido a pedirme ayuda a mí? ¿No crees que deberías hablarlo con tus compañeros de equipo o con tu entrenador, Handa-kun?_

_Shinichi sacudió la cabeza._

–_No. Si les pidiese ayuda, tan solo conseguiría convertirme en… en una especie de mala copia de alguno de ellos, y eso no le serviría de nada ni al equipo, ni… a mí. ¡Si he venido a pedirte ayuda es porque, durante el partido contra Ogre, tú cubriste mi posición mucho mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho jamás…! El equipo se sintió muy a gusto, colaboraste en el ataque y la defensa… Le aportaste algo al partido. Y pensé que quizás podrías enseñarme a, bueno, a jugar como tú…_

_Hiroto sonrió._

–_Preferiría que siguieses tu propio camino antes que tratar de imitarme._

–_P-pero, ¡el Raimon necesita tu fuerza, Kiyama-san…! La mía no… no es suficiente._

–_¿Sabes, Handa-kun? –pregunto Hiroto. Se tomó su tiempo para tomar la taza de té entre sus manos y darle un trago. Se quedó mirando a la taza y murmuró para sí–: Vaya, qué buen té. Me pregunto dónde lo habrán comprado… –Volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia Shinichi y prosiguió–: Da igual lo fuerte que seas, lo que sepas hacer o la cantidad de goles que puedas marcar. Lo que de verdad marca la diferencia entre un jugador útil para su equipo y un simple jugador de relleno es la confianza y el valor, y sé de sobra que todos los jugadores del Raimon rebosan aptitudes en ese sentido. Si eres capaz de sacar a relucir tu aplomo, encontrarás tu propio modo de ayudar a tu equipo._

–_Entonces, ¿no me ayudarás…? –dijo Shinichi disgustado y con la mirada gacha._

–_Al contrario. Me encantará ayudarte y enseñarte lo poco que yo sé. –Shinichi levantó la cabeza y una mueca de alivio y gratitud apareció en su cara. Hiroto continuó–: Sé por lo que estás pasando porque yo solía ser igual, y nada me haría más feliz que ayudarte a sacar a relucir la fuerza que duerme en ti. Además, al igual que tú, yo también quiero algo de reconocimiento. Imagínatelo: ¡Hiroto Kiyama, el hombre que ayudó al gran Shinichi Handa a encontrar su camino y a convertirse en un jugador de fútbol de primera! ¿No te parece que suena genial? ¡Seguro que las chicas me perseguirán como a un ídolo! –río._

–_¿Qué decís de ligar con titis? –dijo un sorprendido Ryuuichirou Segata, asomando la cabeza de repente por la puerta de la sala de estar. Hiroto resopló._

–_Sólo oyes lo que quieres, ¿eh, Segata-kun?_

–_¡Sermones los justos, Kiyama! –contestó Segata–. Entonces, ¿qué dices que hay que hacer para que las tías nos persigan?_

–_N-no, Segata-san, no es…_

–_Tendríamos que ayudar a Handa-kun –cortó Hiroto–. Seguro que nos salen muchísimas fans si conseguimos convertirle en un gran jugador._

–_Pero, Kiyama-san, ¿qué estás diciendo…? –susurró Shinichi._

–_Sígueme el juego de momento, por favor –respondió Hiroto, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo–. Segata-kun es vago como él solo, pero muy buen jugador, y me vendría muy bien que me echase una mano a la hora de ayudarte. Tenemos que ofrecerle algo que le motive o se negará a colaborar, y me temo que las mujeres son el único flanco por el que podemos atacar de momento. No debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad._

–_¿¡Qué demonios cuchicheáis!? –gritó Segata–. ¡Vamos, gandules, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡LAS TITIS NOS ESPERAN!_

_Segata echó a correr hacia fuera sin prestar más atención a sus dos nuevos compañeros de prácticas, ni al hecho de que aún llevaba el pijama puesto._

–_Bueno, parece que nos hemos salido con la nuestra –rió Hiroto._

–_Oye, Kiyama-san… ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento vamos a hacer…?_

–_Lo cierto es que no lo sé –contestó muy serio–. Así que creo que, simplemente, cumpliré mi palabra y te enseñaré lo poco que yo sé._

–_¿No habías dicho que no tenía que imitarte…? –preguntó Shinichi, confuso._

–_Una cosa es que te enseñe, y otra cosa es que me imites. Los consejos que yo te pueda dar son solamente eso: consejos. Cómo los utilices y cómo los lleves a la práctica es tan solo cosa tuya. Quiero que los conviertas en algo tuyo._

–_¿De verdad está bien que trate de… cambiar lo que me enseñes y apropiarme de ello? ¿No es eso como robar…?_

–_¡No pienses así! Yo te enseño porque quiero y porque tengo fe en que te acabará sirviendo para mejorar. Digamos que te… cedo lo que sé. Yo ya le he dado mucho uso, y no creo que pueda llegar a sacarle más partido. Creo que estará mejor en tus manos: considéralo un trozo de arcilla que puedas moldear a placer._

_Shinichi hizo una mueca de desconcierto. No acababa de seguir a Hiroto._

–_Pero, eh… ¿De… de qué estamos hablando, Kiyama-san…?_

–_Te lo advierto –dijo Hiroto muy seriamente, haciendo, una vez más, caso omiso de las preguntas de Shinichi–: no te lo pienso poner fácil. Dominarlo no es nada sencillo, y puede que nunca lo consigas, pero es un riesgo que debes asumir. ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte y a entrenar duro para conseguirlo?_

_Shinichi tragó saliva, tratando de mantenerse tan serio como su interlocutor al menos en apariencia; bajo el brasero, donde Hiroto no podía verle, sus manos y piernas temblaban de puro miedo._

–_¡…Sí! ¡He decidido que cambiaré y me convertiré en una persona mejor, y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo…! ¡No… no voy a rendirme después de haber llegado tan lejos!_

–_Eso es justamente lo que quería oír –sonrió Hiroto, volviendo a su actitud atenta y amable de siempre–. Dime, Handa-kun, ¿te gustaría aprender mi Ryuusei Blade?_

_La cara de Shinichi se iluminó como nunca y asintió como un loco._

* * *

><p>–¡Ya verás cómo lo haces genial, Shinichi! ¡Estoy segura de que podrás plantarle cara a cualquier desafío que te proponga!<p>

–B-bueno, gracias por tu confianza, Tsukushi-chan, pero no estoy tan seguro… **–río Handa, rascándose la mejilla.**

**Fue entonces cuando vio cómo Yagami volvía al parque acompañada de dos figuras que no tardó en reconocer.**

–¡Hiroto-san, Segata-san…! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí…?

–Yagami ha venido pidiéndome sopitas para que le echase un cable con algo, y cuando he sabido que la cosa iba de entrenar contigo, ni me lo he pensado **–sonrió Segata**–. Luego Kiyama se nos ha acoplado por toda la cara.

–Deja de distorsionar la realidad, Segata-kun. Eres tú el que se ha apuntado porque Izuno-kun no estaba.

–¡Detalles, detalles! **–refunfuñó el antiguo centrocampista de Epsilon–**. ¡La cosa es entrenar!, ¿verdad, Handa?

–¡Sí…! ¡Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos, chicos…!

**Yagami contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.**

–Parece que se lleven muy bien, ¿verdad? **–apuntó Ootani.**

–Supongo. Al menos, puede que así acabemos un poco más rápido. **–Levantó la voz y gritó–**: ¡Eh, Handa! ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil con esos dos y ven aquí!

**Handa obedeció diligente y se acercó a ella, seguido por sus dos compañeros de entrenamiento.**

–¿Qué tienes pensado para él, Reina? **–preguntó Hiroto.**

–Si es verdad que lo que quiere es ser mejor delantero y defensa, lo mejor será que aprenda a combinar ambas facetas. **–Dirigió la mirada hacia Handa y preguntó–**: ¿Sabes ya cómo bloquear disparos con disparos?

–¿Bloquear disparos con… disparos?** –preguntó Handa, ladeando la cabeza.**

–Veo que no sabes ni por dónde te está pegando el aire **–resopló Yagami–**. Escucha bien, "Shin-shin", porque sólo lo repetiré una vez. Existen ciertas técnicas de tiro que, utilizadas debidamente, pueden servir para bloquear los disparos del rival e incluso devolvérselos. Pero no vale cualquier birria, claro; sólo un limitado número de hissatsus tienen la fuerza necesaria y son lo suficientemente precisos como para ser utilizados de este modo. Sé que es inútil preguntar, pero, ¿crees que tienes algún tiro que pueda utilizarse de este modo?

–Suena increíble, Yagami-sama, pero… **–gimoteó Handa, cabizbajo–**. No creo que ninguno de los míos sirva, no…

–Espera, Handa-kun **–interrumpió Hiroto–**. Creo que ésta podría ser la oportunidad que buscábamos.

–¿Ah…? ¿De verdad?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡No pierdes nada por intentarlo!

–¿Tú qué crees, Segata-san…?

–Claro, ¿por qué no? Quizás sea cosa del destino. Aquí comenzó todo, y aquí acabará. Suena hasta poético, ¿eh? **–dijo con una risilla.**

–¿¡Pero se puede saber de qué demonios estáis hablando, imbéciles!? **–gritó Yagami, harta de estar fuera de la conversación.**

–Yagami-sama, ¿cree que el Ryuusei Blade podría utilizarse así…?

–¿Cómo que el Ryuusei…? **–titubeó Yagami, extrañada–**. ¿¡Es que este inútil sabe utilizar tu Ryuusei Blade, Hiroto!?

–Y muy bien, además **–dijo Hiroto con cierto aire de orgullo–**. Quién sabe, Reina, puede que no sea tan inútil como tú crees.

**Handa clavó la vista en el suelo y se rascó la nariz, sonrojado.**

_«Así que este idiota ha sido capaz de imitar a Hiroto… No está mal. Puede que sí que sea interesante, después de todo»_**, pensó Yagami. Tras una pausa, y esquivando la pregunta de Hiroto, afirmó:**

–Debería funcionar perfectamente, sí. Todo depende de lo rápido que aprendas a hacerlo.

–Te sorprenderías, Reina **–sonrió Hiroto**–. Créeme, tiene muchísimo talento.

–…Ootani, el balón. Handa, a la portería. Vosotros dos, conmigo.

**Ootani lanzó el balón a los pies de Yagami de una precisa patada mientras los demás se ponían en posición.**

–¡Listo o no, Handa, allá vamos!

**Con un movimiento de brazos, Yagami indicó a Hiroto y a Segata que saltasen. Se agachó, tensó los músculos y apretó los puños. Al instante, un círculo de un brillante color azul oscuro apareció alrededor de ella y, tras unos segundos, éste estalló en llamas, formando una pequeña barrera que rodeó a Yagami por completo. Entonces, uno por uno y a velocidad vertiginosa, cinco pingüinos de color verde oscuro vestidos como pequeños astronautas asomaron el pico desde debajo de la tierra y salieron disparados hacia arriba bajo las órdenes de Yagami, quien los conducía y coordinaba mediante movimientos de brazo del mismo modo que un director guía a su orquesta. Los pingüinos, volando juntos, sostenían el balón en el centro del pentágono que su formación dibujaba.**

–¡Space Penguin! **–gritaron los tres cuando Hiroto y Segata, en mitad del aire, chutaron juntos el balón que los pingüinos traían consigo. El esférico, sobrecargado de poder, se descontroló y empezó a volar por el aire sin orden ni concierto, pero los pingüinos se encargaron de corregir su trayectoria y enfilarlo hacia Handa.**

**Saltó.**

–¡Ryuusei… Bl-!

**El balón golpeó a Handa en la cara y le hizo desplomarse de cabeza sobre el césped.**

* * *

><p>–Eh, guapa, ¿qué hace una preciosidad como tú en un sitio como éste?<p>

–¿Yo? He venido a ayudar a Shinichi, eso es todo.

–¿Es que estás saliendo con él?

–¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Oh, por nada. Oye, nena, ya que es tu primera vez por aquí, ¿te gustaría recordarla para siempre?

–¡Sí, claro que sí!

–Je, je, je… Pues, ¿sabes qué? Yo soy experto en crear recuerdos inolvidables. Y… tengo alguna sugerencia para que tú y yo nos lo pasemos muy bien, si es que sabes de lo que hablo.

–…Pues la verdad es que no, pero no lo necesito, gracias. ¡Lo único que necesito para pasarlo bien es ayudar a Shinichi!

–Ya… ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de mí, preciosa? ¿Vas a dejarme pasar hambre?

–¡No, claro que no!

–¿¡De verdad!?

–¡Claro! Tienes comida en la nevera. Oh, ya sé; no sabes cocinar, ¿verdad? ¡No te preocupes, yo te preparo algo rápido en un momento! ¡Espérame aquí!

–¡No, espera, eso no es lo que yo…!

**Segata sólo pudo suspirar al ver cómo Ootani salía disparada hacia el piso de abajo sin hacerle caso en lo más mínimo.**

–Te esfuerzas demasiado, Segata-kun **–sonrió Hiroto.**

–¡T-tú a callar, Kiyama! Y éste, ¿hasta cuándo piensa dormir? ¡Despierta de una maldita vez, Handa!

**Segata le dio un golpe a Handa en la cara y éste se despertó al momento, sobresaltado.**

–¡BLAAADE! **–gritó, incorporándose como un resorte en cuanto se despertó**–. Espera, ¿qué…?

**Handa miró alrededor. No estaba en el campo de fútbol, sino en un pequeño cuarto de estilo clásico, tumbado sobre un futón y bien arropado en él.**

–¡Por fin! **–resopló Segata, exasperado–**. ¡Tío, qué manera de dormir! ¡Llevabas horas sin abrir el ojo!

–Pero, ¿qué ha pasado…? ¿Dónde estamos?

–¿Que qué ha pasado? Que el balón te arreó en toda la jeta, te caíste y te desmayaste del golpe. Es un milagro que no te hayas roto nada. ¡Estás hecho de piedra!

**Segata le dio una sonora palmada a Handa en la espalda. Su columna se mantuvo de una pieza por muy poco.**

–Te tuvimos que traer hasta aquí a cuestas **–añadió Hiroto–**. Estábamos preocupados, sobre todo tu amiga.

–¡No hay forma de meter baza con ella! ¿A quién tengo que venderle mi alma para que me haga un poco de caso, tío?

**Handa se sonrojó ligeramente y se encogió de hombros. Segata resopló de rabia y se echó en su futón con las manos tras la cabeza.**

–Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, chicos **–dijo Handa al cabo.**

–Reina hizo casi todo el trabajo; dale las gracias a ella cuando la veas **–respondió Hiroto.**

–Yagami-sama… ¿hizo eso?

–Son pocas las veces que la he visto actuar así. Siéntete afortunado, Handa-kun.

–S-sí… Claro.

**Segata empezó a husmear el ambiente.**

–¿Oléis eso? **–preguntó con una sonrisa–**. Se me está haciendo la boca agua. ¿Qué demonios será?

–¿No te ha dicho la amiga de Handa-kun que te iba a preparar algo de comer? Quizás sea eso.

–¡Es verdad, ja! Bueno, si no voy a conseguir nada con ella, al menos me pondré las botas. ¡Ahí os quedáis!

**Y se fue dando zancadas hasta la cocina.**

–Es un caso **–rió Hiroto.**

–¿Qué hora es? **–preguntó Handa.**

–Las… 3 de la mañana, más o menos.

–¿¡Q-qué!? ¿Y por qué no estáis dormidos…?

–Estábamos esperando a que te despertases. Ya te he dicho que nos tenías preocupados.

–Ah, yo… Lo siento. Hemos perdido una tarde entera de entrenamiento por mi culpa. Sólo voy a estar aquí un día más, y…

**Hiroto le dio una palmada en el hombro a Handa.**

–No digas eso, ha sido un día productivo. Al menos has aprendido cosas, ¿no?

–Supongo que sí…

–Y ya sabemos que lo que te falla es el tempo. Tendremos que trabajar esa coordinación… aunque después de ese fallo, Reina va a ponerse aún más dura. Ten cuidado.

–Me lo temía… **–sollozó Handa.**

–¡Arriba esos ánimos! **–exclamó Hiroto–**. Ya has pasado por entrenamientos muy duros, ¿no? Y no es la primera vez que un jugador del Raimon se supera cuando tiene el tiempo en su contra. Lo lleváis en los genes, así que no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

–Sí… Eso espero. Gracias, Hiroto-san.

–No hay por qué darlas. Ahora venga, duerme. No sé si estar desmayado cuenta como dormir, pero visto cómo te has despertado, yo diría que no has descansado nada.

–Tienes razón. Me siento todavía más cansado que…

**La tripa de Handa soltó un sonoro rugido.**

–¿…Crees que quedará algo de lo que Tsukushi-chan ha preparado?

–Todavía me llega olor a comida, pero será mejor que bajes a comprobarlo.

**Handa salió del cuarto como una exhalación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Hiroto, desde el piso de arriba, pudo oír como Handa arrasaba con las sobras de la comida para disgusto de Segata.**

**Se tumbó en el futón, se arropó y cerró los ojos. Le esperaba un día duro, pero lo hacía por el bien de su amigo.**

**Ahora le tocaba a él encontrar su camino, del mismo modo que él lo había encontrado al conocer a Endou.**

**Y, antes de quedarse dormido, una idea pasó por la cabeza de Hiroto. Y es que Endou y Handa, de alguna manera, se parecían mucho. Aunque no supiera decir en qué ni cómo.**

* * *

><p>–<em>No… no puedo continuar…<em>

–_¡Levanta, Handa-kun! ¡Me prometiste que no te rendirías!_

–_Pero, K-Kiyama-san… ¡No puedo moverme, me… me duele todo el cuerpo…! Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie…_

–_Déjalo, Kiyama. Este tío no vale para nada. Me temo que nos quedaremos sin titis._

_Shinichi yacía tumbado boca abajo y luchaba por levantarse del suelo y volver a encarar a su destino, pero las piernas no le respondían. La lluvia había vuelto minutos antes, pero eso no cambiaba nada: su uniforme de licra ya estaba empapado en sudor. Hiroto, de pie junto a él, fruncía el ceño y le miraba con malos ojos. Segata, desde la portería, sacudía la cabeza y chasqueaba la lengua, despreciando las habilidades del recién llegado._

–_¿Y de verdad esperabas que este tío se convirtiese en un gran jugador? ¡Si no es capaz ni de mantenerse en pie! ¡A éste me hubiera gustado verle soportar los entrenamientos del Neo Japan, ja!_

–_Puede que me equivocase con él, Segata-kun. Me prometió esforzarse, y ahora ni siquiera puede ponerse en pie. Qué… patético._

_Shinichi cerró la mano derecha en torno a una mata de césped y la estrujó, tratando de descargar algo de rabia. Él se estaba esforzando al máximo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Hiroto e incluso las de Segata lo mejor que podía, pero no conseguía absolutamente nada. Se había pasado horas saltando, chutando, fallando y cayendo al duro suelo desde gran altura, y su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Le dolían los músculos, los huesos y la piel. Le costaba respirar y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier momento._

_Cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por su cara y se perdiesen en la hierba, ocultas entre las gotas de lluvia que asediaban la zona. Estaba a punto de desmayarse de puro dolor, pero no era el dolor el que le hacía llorar. Era la frustración. Él se había propuesto cambiar, mejorar y convertirse en alguien mejor a base de esfuerzo y agallas, pero había fallado nada más empezar. Apenas había dado un paso antes de caer al suelo, derrotado por sus propios demonios. No tenía lo que hay que tener para cumplir los increíbles propósitos que se había impuesto._

_Entonces se acordó de sus compañeros del Raimon, ésos que siempre le habían ayudado a librar todas sus batallas por duras que fuesen, ésos que habían sido la fuente de su fuerza durante tanto tiempo. Y entonces comenzó a llorar no sólo de frustración, sino también de soledad, porque ninguno de ellos estaba ahora allí para apoyarle, para animarle y cubrirle las espaldas._

_Era él contra el mundo, y el mundo había ganado._

–_Je… Y pensar que Endou-kun me había hablado tan bien de ti…_

_Shinichi abrió los ojos y dejó de llorar._

–_¿Q-qué…?_

–_Tenía entendido que eras increíble –puntualizó Hiroto–. Endou-kun solía hablarme muy bien de todos los miembros del Raimon que había dejado atrás, pero tú eras su favorito. Durante el FFI, siempre lamentaba que tú no hubieses sido seleccionado. Le hubiera encantado que los tres fundadores del Raimon se enfrentasen juntos al mundo._

–_¿De verdad…? ¿El capitán… se acordaba de mí? –susurró Shinichi._

–_Sí, pero soy incapaz de entender por qué. Me decía que tenías mucho potencial, que acabarías llegando a la selección, que estabas de sobra capacitado para hacer frente a quien fuese… Y mírate ahora. Tirado en el suelo, incapaz de levantarte para perseverar en cumplir las promesas que te hiciste a ti mismo ni corresponder a sus esperanzas. Y pensar que él confiaba tanto en ti… Endou-kun, eres demasiado pasional. No deberías dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos a la hora de juzgar las capacidades de alguien._

_Shinichi miró al suelo con expresión triste y trató de tragar saliva, pero no pudo: tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta._

_«El capitán confiaba en mí… No. Todavía confía en mí, siempre lo ha hecho. Ha estado esperándome muchísimo tiempo, convencido de que me haría fuerte, pero yo… estoy traicionando su confianza. Me he rendido y he dejado de luchar…»_

_Shinichi arrancó de un tirón el matojo de hierba que tenía agarrado y lo apretó con fuerza. Abrió de nuevo la mano y se quedó mirando cómo la tierra mojada y las briznas de hierba caían al suelo de nuevo._

–_Capi… ¡tán…! –gimió Shinichi, arrastrando las rodillas por el suelo. Hiroto alzó las cejas, sorprendido._

_Plantó las manos en la tierra y arrastró un pie hasta que pudo apoyarlo en el suelo correctamente. Se dio un pequeño impulso hacia arriba con las manos y apoyó el otro pie en la tierra. Aún no estaba erguido, pero al menos volvía a estar sujeto por sus dos piernas._

–_El capitán todavía… me está esperando…_

_Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se irguió ligeramente, aunque su cuerpo seguía encorvado._

–_¡Quiero… quiero hacer frente a quien sea! ¡Quiero hacer frente a quien sea…!_

_Shinichi echó a correr hacia el balón, al principio dando continuos traspiés, pero mejorando a cada paso, irguiéndose, aumentando su velocidad y estabilidad mientras repetía su mantra personal una y otra vez._

–_¡Quiero ser un miembro valioso del Raimon!_

_Comenzó un sprint hacia delante, siendo observado por Hiroto en todo momento._

–_¡Segata-kun, atento! –gritó Hiroto._

–_¿¡Qué!? ¡S-sí!_

_Shinichi le dio una fuerte patada al balón, mandándolo por los aires._

_Saltó tan alto como pudo y giró sobre sí mismo, colocando su cuerpo casi en horizontal en mitad del aire. Echó un rápido vistazo al balón, que ya volvía hacia el suelo tras su patada, y después fijó la vista en su objetivo, la portería, tal y como Hiroto le había enseñado a hacer._

–_¡Ryuusei…!_

_Shinichi dio una fortísima patada hacia arriba, haciendo contacto pleno con el balón y desatando una cegadora luz violeta que se condensó en sí misma y se convirtió en una auténtica explosión universal._

–_¡…Blade! –gritó Shinichi con todas sus fuerzas._

_Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de sus piernas, arrastró aquella enorme cantidad de energía hacia la portería mediante una volea, y la convirtió en un poderosísimo disparo que, envuelto en una energía centelleante, generaba enormes explosiones y abría el espacio-tiempo en dos a su paso._

–_¡VAMOOOS! –gritó Shinichi mientras caía al suelo, mirando la explosión fijamente._

_Segata alzó su mano y un orbe eléctrico centelleó en ella, el cual se convirtió en el enlace entre su cuerpo y el gigantesco taladro que había aparecido de repente al otro extremo._

–_¡Drill Smasher! –gritó, encarando la punta del taladro hacia la enorme explosión que se le venía encima, y haciéndolo girar a toda potencia para intentar detener el disparo._

–_Imposible… –susurró Hiroto al ver cómo el taladro se hacía pedazos y el balón golpeaba de lleno a Segata antes de incrustarse en el fondo de la portería–. ¿¡Cómo… cómo ha podido dominar el Ryuusei Blade en tan sólo unas horas…!? Endou-kun, ¿es esto a lo que te referías?_

_Shinichi cayó al suelo de culo y acabó desplomado en el suelo, casi incapaz de moverse. Después de soltar un par de quejidos y hacer un esfuerzo titánico por incorporarse aunque sólo fuese a medias, echó un vistazo hacia la portería. Segata yacía en el suelo, y el balón estaba justo detrás de él._

–_He… m-marcado…_

_Hiroto trató de contenerse, pero acabó estallando en una alegre y sonora risa mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Shinichi._

–_Impresionante, Handa-kun –sonrió Hiroto–. Realmente impresionante. Sabía que eras asombroso, pero no pensé que pudieses llegar a semejantes niveles._

_Shinichi se quedó mirándole desde el suelo, aún un tanto aturdido. Un par de segundos después, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su cara._

–_Oh, y ruego me perdones por ser tan duro contigo –musitó Hiroto al cabo, apartando un poco la mirada y rascándose el cuello–. Creí conveniente forzarte de alguna manera para que siguieses practicando, pero me temo que me he pasado un poco de la raya. Lo siento._

–_Está bien… –resopló Shinichi, mirándose el pecho. Tenía el uniforme lleno de barro y se le estaba pegoteando en la piel por culpa de la lluvia–. Ha sido bonito pensar que todo eso era cierto, aunque sólo haya sido por un momento…_

–_¿Mmm? ¿Y quién dice que no lo es?_

_Shinichi volvió a mirar a Hiroto._

–_No me he inventado nada, Handa-kun –prosiguió–. Yo jamás pondría en boca de nadie palabras que no ha dicho, ni siquiera en un caso como éste. Siento haber retorcido sus palabras para azuzarte, pero te aseguro que no he dicho nada que él no me hubiese contado antes directamente. Puede que Endou-kun sea pasional, pero sabe apreciar el talento cuando lo ve, y siempre me dijo que el Raimon, su Raimon, el original, estaba lleno de auténticos genios. Puede que vuestro talento no sea tan patente como el de Gouenji-kun o el de Kidou-kun, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista. Vuestro talento nace de vuestra pasión, de vuestro trabajo en equipo y de vuestro amor por el fútbol, no de un don natural con el que algunos han sido bendecidos por el Universo. –Hiroto hizo una pausa y soltó una carcajada, sorprendido de sí mismo–. Vaya, qué raro ha sido eso. Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Endou-kun, ¡ja, ja!_

_Shinichi sonrió levemente y preguntó:_

–_Entonces, lo que has dicho de mí, ¿también es cierto…?_

_Hiroto dejó de reír, pero conservó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

–_Por supuesto –añadió–. Endou-kun me contó muchas historias acerca del primer año del Raimon. Kino-san, Someoka-kun, él y tú, todos juntos en el club, entrenando día tras día bajo la lluvia o sobre la nieve. Por eso le entristeció tantísimo que ni Someoka-kun ni tú llegaseis a la selección japonesa al principio. Cuando Someoka-kun fue seleccionado más tarde, se puso como loco de contento, por supuesto, pero ambos seguían echándote muchísimo de menos a ti. Endou-kun siempre creyó que tú hubieras sido de muchísima ayuda en el campeonato mundial; la verdad es que Someoka-kun y él te ponían por las nubes. Es bastante gracioso, porque ninguno de los demás teníamos ni idea de quién eras… –Hiroto volvió a reír, pero paró inmediatamente al ver que Shinichi no le seguía esta vez–. E-el caso… El caso es que estaba convencido de que eras un jugador extraordinario, y acababa contándome todo esto a mí, claro. _

–_No tenía ni idea de que el capitán y tú estuvieseis tan unidos, Kiyama-san…_

–_Oh, no… Quiero decir que, sí, somos buenos amigos, pero en realidad Endou-kun es, digamos… muy poco selectivo en ese aspecto. Considera amigos del alma a todos los miembros de su equipo, y no duda en derramar sus alegrías y sus penas sobre la primera persona que se cruza en su camino, pero estoy seguro de que eso ya lo sabías. –Shinichi asintió débilmente–. Yo simplemente solía estar en el sitio apropiado en el momento apropiado, parece ser, aunque no me quejo; su compañía me fue muy grata desde el mismo día que le conocí._

–_Sí… Entiendo a lo que te refieres. El capitán es… especial, como si fuese la pieza que mantiene al equipo unido y que nos empuja a mejorar. No creo que ninguno hubiésemos llegado a ser lo que somos ahora sin él… Es una persona increíble. Creo que… creo que conocerle es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás. A veces desearía ser como él…_

–_¿Le envidias, por un casual? –preguntó Hiroto, mirándole de manera inquisitoria._

–_Yo… Solía envidiarle, s-sí. Él es lo que yo nunca he sido ni nunca seré, y eso… me hacía sentir extraño, como si a su lado yo no sirviese para nada. …Nunca he sido demasiado útil, ¿sabes? La gente me ignora y se cree que no sirvo para nada solamente porque no destaco. Sin embargo, el capitán no pasa desapercibido jamás: cada vez que llega a un sitio, todas las miradas se acaban centrando en él por alguna razón. –Soltó una risilla boba y prosiguió–: Pero, ¿sabes qué…? –Shinichi miró al suelo y sonrió para sí–. Ahora eso ya no me importa. El capitán es especial, pero es especial porque es él mismo. Si yo tratase de ser como él, estaría siendo quien no soy… y eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte. He acabado comprendiendo que debo tratar de ser alguien importante… por ser quien soy. Y el haber conseguido pensar así es algo que le debo al capitán. Ojalá pudiese devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí a lo largo de los años…_

_Hiroto asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta que acababa de oír. Las palabras de Shinichi eran temblorosas, pero firmes y convincentes, y eso es todo lo que Hiroto necesitaba para saber que estaba siendo sincero con él y consigo mismo._

–_Levanta del suelo, anda –dijo Hiroto, tendiéndole una mano a Shinichi–. Te estás poniendo perdido de barro, y te recuerdo que ese uniforme lo tendré que lavar yo._

_Shinichi volvió a mirar a Hiroto, pero apenas pudo verle: sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y vidriosos por culpa de las lágrimas. Aun así, cogió la mano de Hiroto y se levantó. Una vez le tuvo a su lado, Hiroto le pasó el pulgar por el ojo izquierdo y dijo con voz solemne:_

–_Sé fuerte; los hombres no lloran. ¿Qué pensaría Endou-kun de ti si te viese ahora?_

–_T-tienes razón… –gimoteó Shinichi, enjugándose las lágrimas de ambos ojos con los puños–. …Gracias, Kiyama-san._

–_Oh, venga, déjate de formalismos. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Puedes llamarme Hiroto._

–_De acuerdo, Hiroto… san._

_Hiroto suspiró y se encogió de hombros._

–_En fin… Supongo que es un comienzo._

_Shinichi volvió la cabeza hacia Segata, que trataba inútilmente de escurrirse el barro del pelo con las manos. Desde luego, era obvio que solía ignorar a todo el mundo y todo lo que los demás hacen._

* * *

><p><strong>Los ronquidos de un atiborrado y satisfecho Segata llenaban el Ohisama-En con su tranquila resonancia, arrullando ligeramente a aquéllos que ya estaban acostumbrados a su rítmica respiración y provocando un insomnio crónico a Handa, que tenía que soportarlos a escasos milímetros de distancia. El centrocampista del Raimon se acabó dando por vencido y volvió a levantarse, esta vez sin que nadie le viese.<strong>

**Pensó que le vendría bien tomar un poco el aire, así que bajó al piso inferior y se dirigió a la puerta corredera que daba al jardín del orfanato, esperando poder disfrutar allí de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, algo que hacía ya días que no había tenido la oportunidad de saborear.**

**No se lo esperaba, pero tampoco se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio que Kageno y Shourin habían tenido la misma idea que él. Los amigos se saludaron en silencio, como si diesen por supuesta la presencia de los demás, y Handa se sentó silenciosamente en el porche, justo entre ambos.**

–¿Qué tal os ha ido, chicos…? **–preguntó.**

–No demasiado bien, pero en fin… Seguiremos intentándolo, ju, ju, ju… **–dijo Kageno con su siempre profunda y espeluznante voz.**

–¡Sí! **–canturreó Shourin**–. Cuando Yagami se llevó a Kiyama, fue Kira-san quien estuvo entrenando con nosotros, ¡y él sí que es fuerte! ¡No tuvimos ninguna posibilidad a pesar de ser dos contra uno! ¿Verdad, Kageno?

–No… Puede que ahora sea un hombre de negocios, pero sigue siendo asombroso… **–convino Kageno.**

–Me alegro mucho de que penséis así, la verdad **–dijo la alegre voz de Hiroto Kira sus espaldas. Se acercó y se sentó junto al grupo de jóvenes invitados.**

–¿Qué hace usted levantado a estas horas, presidente Hiroto…? **–preguntó Handa.**

–¿"Presidente"? **–rió Kira–**. En fin, supongo que no puedo pedirte otra cosa, ¿no, Handa-kun? Siempre has sido muy formal en ese aspecto. **–Miró hacia el cielo estrellado y prosiguió–**: Midorikawa me ha tenido ocupado hasta ahora. ¡Soy su superior y es él quien me trata a mí como a un esclavo…! Es un tanto deprimente, si lo piensas bien. **–Soltó una risotada alegre y volvió la cabeza hacia los chicos–**. ¿Y vosotros qué?

–¡Estábamos demasiado emocionados para dormir! **–exclamó Shourin. Handa asintió en silencio por no admitir que la causa de su insomnio eran los monstruosos gruñidos de Segata, pensando que, en el fondo, debía de ser el único a quien le molestaban realmente.**

–Sí… **–prosiguió Kageno–**. Llevamos ya dos días aquí y no hemos conseguido nada… Parece ser que nuestro destino es que nuestra presencia quede para siempre oculta entre las sombras…

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Handa al oír la fantasmagórica voz de Kageno dolerse una vez más de su falta de presencia.**

–Tiene razón. ¡Por más que lo intentamos, no conseguimos que nuestros hissatsus mejoren! **–Shourin, enfurruñado como un niño, se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz.**

–¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado esa idea? **–dijo Kira en voz alta a pesar de que en realidad era una pregunta para sí mismo–**. ¡Por supuesto que habéis mejorado, chicos! De hecho, me sorprende lo rapidísimo que avanzáis. Es algo fuera de este mundo… y eso es mucho, viniendo de un extraterrestre **–rió.**

–¡Pero no hemos conseguido rebasarte ni una sola vez, y eso que lo hemos estado intentando todo el día!

–Bueno, chicos, agradecería que me dieseis cierto… voto de confianza. Soy mayor que vosotros, ¡y el que tuvo, retuvo, aunque haga tiempo que no juegue! **–rió–**. Modestia aparte, no soy mal rival; es normal que no podáis conmigo de buenas a primeras. Pero creedme si os digo que Yagami y el joven Hiroto tendrían que esforzarse mucho más si quisiesen robaros el balón ahora; es increíble lo que tan solo unas horas de entrenamiento han conseguido. Además **–se estiró y comenzó a masajearse un hombro–**, me habéis dejado hecho polvo. Y Midorikawa me ha echado la bronca por ponerme tarde a trabajar. Todo un dos por uno.

**Kageno se acercó a Hiroto y empezó a darle un masaje en la espalda.**

–Ay, ¡qué gusto…! **–maulló Hiroto–**. Tienes unas manos milagrosas, Kageno-kun. ¿Por dónde iba yo? A-ah, sí. Siempre debéis recordar que sois compañeros, y que si estáis en el mismo equipo es para apoyaros mutuamente. Si en alguna ocasión vuestras fuerzas por separado no son suficientes, ¡unidlas!

**Sin que nadie lo notase, Handa bajó ligeramente la mirada.**

–De hecho **–prosiguió Kira–**, me extrañó muchísimo que no cargaseis contra mí los dos a la vez, chicos. Es probable que hubieseis podido conmigo de haber trabajado juntos.

–¿De verdad…? **–le susurró Kageno aprovechando su posición estratégica.**

–¡Por supuesto! Sois jugadores extraordinarios, pero vuestra fuerza nace sobre todo del trabajo en equipo. Debéis tenerlo siempre en cuenta.

**Una vez el masaje hubo acabado, el nuevo presidente de la compañía Kira le dio las gracias repetidas veces a Kageno, se levantó y se fue a la cama, donde cayó redondo. Handa y sus compañeros se quedaron un rato más despiertos, entre otras cosas porque Handa todavía oía los ronquidos de Segata tronando en el piso de arriba y no se decidía a volver a la cama.**

–El cielo está lleno de estrellas… **–susurró Handa. Sus dos amigos asintieron. Handa levantó el brazo hacia el cielo y cerró la mano, haciendo como que atrapaba un puñado de astros variados**–. No se ven tantas desde Tokio…

–¿Creéis que este entrenamiento es útil de verdad? **–preguntó Shourin no muy convencido.**

**Kageno dudó, pero Handa asintió firmemente.**

–…Sí. Al fin y al cabo, ¡es un entrenamiento especial diseñado por el capitán…!

–Eso es verdad, Handa, pero… **–resopló Kageno–** no sé hasta qué punto nos estamos haciendo más fuertes. Yo no noto nada…

–¿Sabéis…? Creo… creo que no es sólo cuestión de que nos hagamos más fuertes. Creo que si el capitán nos ha traído aquí es porque quería que… nos abriésemos, que conociésemos el fútbol fuera del Raimon, porque eso nos convertiría en mejores jugadores. Lo que hay aquí es un fútbol muy diferente al nuestro, y hay mucho que aprender de él en muchos sentidos. …Supongo.

–¿Es que se te ha ocurrido una manera de hacerte más fuerte, Handa? **–preguntó Shourin.**

**Handa tragó saliva, dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros y asintió levemente.**

–…Algo así, pero necesito vuestra ayuda. ¿Me echaréis una mano mañana…?

**Shourin y Kageno sonrieron.**

–¡Eso ni se pregunta!

–Estamos contigo hasta el final, Handa…

–Chicos… **–sonrió Handa.**

**Los ronquidos de Segata cesaron de golpe, indicándole a Handa que su día había acabado oficialmente.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Listo! No se puede decir que me haya costado poco acabar de escribir este condenado capítulo, pero en fin, ¡todo llega! Repasemos: Handa, ya en el Ohisama-En, se gana la confianza y entrena con Yagami, Hiroto y Segata para aprender a bloquear disparos con hissatsus de tiro, pero un golpe de balón en la cabeza lo noquea. De madrugada, una charla con el Hiroto adulto, Kageno y Shourin le abre los ojos a Handa, quien parece encontrar el modo de hacerse más fuerte junto a sus compañeros.<strong>_

_**Mientras tanto, Segata recuerda cómo conoció a Handa, y Hiroto sueña con el entrenamiento al que le sometió para enseñarle su técnica estrella, el Ryuusei Blade.**_

_**El día del partido está cada vez más cerca, y a Handa se le agota el tiempo. ¿Estará preparado cuando llegue la hora de la verdad?**_


	8. Talento

_**Siempre he sido una persona medianamente orgullosa. Tengo mi forma de hacer las cosas: mis fuentes de inspiración, mi orden, mis horarios; un montón de pequeñas manías que, sí, me limitan, pero, en cierto modo, hacen mi trabajo un poco más mío. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a escribir, no tuve en cuenta un pequeñísimo detalle que condiciona brutalmente el trabajo de cualquier artistucho amateur de tres al cuarto como yo:  
>la inspiración.<strong>_

_**Y, no, no estoy hablando de que "no me vienen ideas por arte de magia". Es algo bastante peor, y que colisiona de manera directa con ese párrafo que acabo de escribir. El problema radica en que soy incapaz de controlar mi inspiración. Mi mente se pone en movimiento y, en ciertos momentos, "inventa", mas me es absolutamente imposible decidir en qué debo pensar, qué debo inventar a continuación. Simplemente, me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos y, sí, se me ocurren ideas, pero no siempre acerca de lo que debería escribir a continuación. Y ser puntilloso con el orden tampoco ayuda.**_

_**Pero en fin, dejémonos de lamentaciones y vayamos al grano. ¡Bienvenidos al octavo capítulo de El rugido de la bestia! Es más que probable que me dé un maratón de este fic por el simple hecho de que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que, aunque no prometo nada, es posible que veáis esta historia avanzar algo más rápido de lo normal. Sea como sea, ¡espero que por lo menos disfrutéis con este capítulo!**_

_**Qué gusto da publicar el día de mi cumpleaños, aunque implique no revisar como es debido. Pero da igual. Me siento realizado.**_

_**(Ya está debidamente corregido, por cierto. Pero la fecha de publicación seguirá siendo la misma, así que viva yo. Un poco.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Handa arrugó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, reacio a despertarse. Un sonido sospechosamente parecido al de un cortacésped irritado había inundado la estancia minutos antes, sacando al joven centrocampista de su ligero sopor, pero él se negaba a abrir los ojos. Murmuró un lastimero "cinco minutitos más" y se hizo una bola dentro del futón, dándole la espalda al ruido.<strong>

**Por mucho que trató de ignorarlo, aquel sonido parecía acercarse más y más, y cuando Handa se hartó y se giró para ver de qué se trataba, dio un respingo al encontrarse de bruces con la hinchada cara de Segata, que masticaba ruidosamente junto a su oído. Handa entornó los ojos y los clavó en Segata, quien le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a masticar anormalmente despacio, pero sin dejar de emitir ruidos más propios de una alimaña de la familia de los puercos que de una persona normal.**

–¿…Qué estás haciendo, Segata-kun? **–preguntó Handa despacio, entornando los ojos todavía más.**

**Segata parpadeó varias veces y se metió otra cucharada de cereales en la boca.**

–Nada **–balbuceó con la boca llena. Un cereal salió disparado de sus labios y golpeó a Handa en la mejilla, resbaló con parsimonia por su cara y cayó en el futón.**

**El ex miembro de Epsilon miró rápidamente hacia un lado y se incorporó antes de tragar ruidosamente.**

–¿Se puede saber por qué estabas haciendo esos ruidos…?

**Segata dejó el bol de cereales y la cuchara en el suelo y suspiró amargamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

–Entiéndeme, tío. Me han cargado con el muerto de cuidar de la bella _roncante_ mientras todos los demás se quedan con la parte interesante: preparar el entrenamiento, dejarlo todo a punto… y todas esas chorradas que yo no haría ni aunque me pagasen.

–¿De qué te quejas, entonces…? **–resopló Handa. Segata no respondió, sino que volvió a coger el bol y se metió otra cucharada de cereales en la boca**–. Entonces, ¿he de suponer que no se te ocurría ninguna distracción mejor que molestarme y ver cómo me retorcía mientras dor…?

–Guau, tío, esto está que te cagas **–le cortó Segata con violencia. Era peligrosamente evidente que quería evitar aquella pregunta–**. Esa amiga tuya lo tiene todo, Handa. Es guapa, buena cocinera, ¿y qué demonios nos importa lo demás? **–Segata se rió a carcajadas de su propio chiste machista, pero paró al comprobar que a Handa no le había hecho ninguna gracia–**. Esto… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

–Ah… Tsukushi Ootani.

–Ajá. Pues parece que tengáis mucha confianza. Ya sabes, _feeling_ o lo que sea. **–Segata se inclinó sobre Handa de nuevo y le susurró al oído–**: Oye, ya que a mí no me hace ni caso **–y añadió un "no sabe lo que se pierde" entre dientes–**, ¿por qué no te la ligas tú? ¡No me dirás que no es un buen partido, eh! ¡Y se ve que algo hay entre vosotros!

**Segata rió mientras acribillaba a Handa a codazos sugerentes. El rostro del jugador del Raimon tomó un tono rojo fosforescente.**

–E-el caso es que ella y yo, b-bueno, eh… n-nosotros…

–¡SI ESTÁIS DESPIERTOS, DEJAD DE CUCHICHEAR Y VENID A ENTRENAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! **–gritó Yagami desde el piso de abajo. Segata puso mala cara.**

–Esta tía debería tener en cuenta que son las cinco de la mañana antes de ponerse a berrear de esa manera. **–Hurgó un poco en su oído con el meñique y suspiró levemente–**. Me ha arruinado el desayuno, y fijo que el sueño a más de uno.

–¿…Puedo comérmelo yo, entonces?

–¡Por supuesto que no! **–espetó Segata, abrazándose al bol–**. Si tienes hambre, dile a tu novia que te prepare el desayuno.

–¡N-no es mi…!

**La puerta corredera se abrió con violencia, y un mechón de un brillante color azul cubrió la mayoría de las preciosas facciones de un rostro que, por desgracia, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a fruncir el ceño. O eso era lo que Handa comenzaba a intuir, al menos.**

–¡QUE BAJÉIS DE UNA VEZ!

–¿Es que no vas a dejarme siquiera que me acabe el desayuno? **–farfulló Segata. Yagami cerró los ojos, y Handa vio horrorizado cómo se le hinchaban algunas venas del cuello.**

**Con paso firme y sospechosamente delicado, la princesa extraterrestre le arrebató el bol a Segata de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar, se lo estampó en la cabeza con toda el cuidado y cariño del que sus crispados nervios le permitieron hacer gala.**

–Que aproveche **–siseó Yagami. Cogió a Handa de la mano y le hizo levantarse–**. Dúchate por una vez en tu vida y luego ven con nosotros a entrenar, Zel. Y más te vale darte prisa u olvídate de volver a probar bocado en toda la semana.

**Yagami sacó a Handa de la habitación y dio un portazo tras de sí que hizo retumbar todo el segundo piso.**

–Encantadora hasta el final **–susurró Segata en tono neutro, aún con el bol de sombrero y notando cómo los cereales y la leche se metían por recovecos de su cuerpo que hasta a él le eran desconocidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Handa estiraba bajo la supervisión de Ootani, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en ella. Había intentado por todos los medios que las palabras de Segata no le afectasen, pero era inútil. Lo que le unía a su actual pareja era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que viejos sentimientos volviesen a germinar en su interior, pero el recuerdo de su despedida y las millones de dudas acerca de lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos si ella nunca se hubiese marchado llenaban los pensamientos del joven héroe en preparación hasta desbordar.<strong>

**Necesitaba que ella supiese lo que sentía en aquel momento, que entendiese aquellas reacciones totalmente carentes de lógica.**

**El centrocampista se irguió y miró a Ootani, mucho más fijamente que de costumbre. Ella le devolvió la mirada; había notado a Handa distante, y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no iba bien. Handa dio un paso rígido hacia ella y abrió la boca despacio, pensando detenidamente en cómo formular las siguientes frases para que su necesidad de desahogarse no complicase aún más las cosas entre ellos. Ootani le miraba con expectación; su eterna y reconfortante sonrisa le sugería a su viejo amigo que hablase sin miedo, que su trabajo como gerente era escucharle y apoyarle.**

–Tsukushi-chan, y-yo…

–¿Sí?

**Ya que no contestaba, Ootani se acercó a él y le cogió las manos.**

**Lo notó en cuanto su carne tocó la de su amigo, y la sonrisa de Ootani desapareció: a pesar de su paso firme, Handa estaba temblando como una hoja. Pero aquél no era un temblor nervioso, ni tampoco se parecía en nada al que había mostrado un año atrás, cuando se separaron por primera vez y el chico se había quedado con el corazón roto y un "te quiero" en los labios.**

**No. Handa estaba aterrado. Ootani veía claramente cómo el sudor frío recorría las manos de su amigo y caía en las suyas, gota a gota. Volvió a mirarle a la cara, preocupada, y su expresión era totalmente diferente a la de unos segundos antes. Ootani se sobresaltó al ver los ojos de su amigo, vidriosos pero carentes de vida. Su agitada respiración contrastaba con sus manos frías, y golpeaba a Ootani como el viento sofocante de un desierto yermo.**

–Shinichi, ¿qué te pasa? **–preguntó ella despacio, torciendo su dulce gesto hasta adoptar una mueca de angustia y preocupación**–. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir…?

**Shinichi le apretó las manos a Tsukushi con cuidado en un desesperado intento de aferrarse a ella, de crear un vínculo entre ellos que le permitiese a su amiga entender lo ininteligible y que le diese a él fuerzas para explicárselo todo. No era sólo su regreso lo que le turbaba. Era la impotencia de no poder sacarla de su cabeza y no poder centrarse en lo realmente importante. El sentimiento de no poder cumplir con las expectativas de todo el mundo, especialmente las suyas propias. La falta de tiempo para cumplir sus muchos propósitos. Y, sobre todo, el terror que le producía la idea de confirmar que, tal y como él siempre había pensado, él no valía para absolutamente nada. Los incansables esfuerzos de sus amigos habían hecho que la semilla de la esperanza germinase, y por débil que fuese el brote, había arraigado con fuerza en su interior. Ahora creía de verdad en sus posibilidades de convertirse en algo de lo que él mismo pudiera sentirse orgulloso, pero si sus esfuerzos caían en saco roto a pesar de todo, sabía que jamás podría recuperarse del golpe.**

**Shinichi quería decirle todo eso a Tsukushi, y mucho más. Pero cada vez que la miraba a la cara, todas sus palabras volaban. Había algo en sus ojos, en su rostro, en su misma esencia, que haría flaquear a cualquier hombre que decidiese mirarla desde una distancia tan corta. Una sensación paralizadora; un veneno que parecía filtrarse por todos los poros del cuerpo, que contaminaba el aire y penetraba en el organismo por la boca y la nariz al respirar, corrompiendo los movimientos del chico de una manera indescriptible.**

**Jamás había sentido nada parecido al estar con ella en el pasado, ni siquiera durante su despedida. ¿Era aquello una prueba de su distanciamiento, o sería simplemente que América la había transformado en una persona que, en el fondo, él ya no era capaz de reconocer?**

**Un trágicamente inoportuno Segata irrumpió en el campo a grito pelado, atrayendo la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban, incluida la pareja reencontrada, a pesar de que estaban lejos de todos los demás.**

–Madres, escondan a sus hijas: ¡ha llegado Ryuuichirou Segata, el maestro de maestros! **–proclamó, orgullosisímo y sonriéndose a sí mismo mientras saboreaba cada una de sus palabras. Rastreó la zona con la mirada hasta localizar a la antigua pareja y vociferó**–: ¡Deja de ligar y mueve el culo, Handa! ¡El maestro necesita de su discípulo para brillar!

–Un maestro debería poder brillar por su propia cuenta, Zel **–dijo Yagami en un tono neutro sólo propio de una persona demasiado acostumbrada a lidiar con idiotas de calibre olímpico–**. Aunque tú eres lo más triste que he visto en la vida, así que no sé por qué me extraña que necesites alimentar tu ego comparándote con los que son peores que tú.

**Handa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tomarse eso como un ataque personal. Falló.**

**Ootani le soltó las manos a Handa, y los últimos retazos del vínculo que parecían haber creado juntos terminaron de deshacerse. No habían acabado de decirse todo lo que pensaban, y Ootani sólo consiguió preocuparse.**

**Handa se sacudió los malos pensamientos agitando la cabeza; una costumbre que había adquirido por pasar demasiado tiempo con su capitán, seguramente. Ootani, mucho más recatada, inspiró profundamente y exhaló con suavidad, expulsando una gran cantidad de nerviosismo junto con el aire. Ni por asomo todo el que ella hubiera querido, pero lo suficiente como para poder hablar con quien fuese sin provocar sospechas.**

**Al fin y al cabo, en eso consistía su sueño.**

**Sin mirarse por última vez, la pareja se reunió con el resto del grupo en el centro del parque.**

* * *

><p>–Escuchadme atentamente <strong>–dijo Yagami, dirigiéndose al grupo con tono autoritario. A pesar de que procuraba ocultarlo, los que habían estado bajo sus órdenes en el pasado pudieron notar en su voz el inmenso placer que le producía mandar, por mucho que, según ella, todos los presentes fueran completas causas perdidas con las que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo. Se giró hacia Kageno y Shourin y comenzó a hablar–<strong>: Vosotros dos, como quiera que os llaméis. Puesto que Ma… **–Yagami cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, maldiciendo por lo bajo al imbécil del capitán del Raimon por haberla acostumbrado a llamarle así–** …Puesto que _Endou _sólo me pidió que cuidase del miedica de vuestro compañero, me niego a hacer también de vuestra niñera. Que Kira se ocupe de vosotros él solito, si es que su paciencia se lo permite.

–Claro, lo haré con mucho gusto **–respondió Hiroto Kira amablemente, sonriendo a sus nuevos pupilos y a Yagami–**. Aunque me hubiera encantado que comprobases tú misma cuánto han mejorado. Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderías, Reina-chan.

**Yagami se ruborizó en un segundo y le dirigió una mirada asesina al nuevo director ejecutivo de la compañía Kira. Incluso para un adulto hecho y derecho, jugar así con los nervios de Yagami era una apuesta a muy alto coste y con unos posibles beneficios ridículamente bajos, pero a una parte de Hiroto siempre le había gustado el riesgo, ya fuese en el fútbol, en los negocios, o con las mujeres. Y jugar con Yagami significaba andar siempre sobre la fina cuerda floja que dividía el éxito y el fracaso.**

–Sigamos **–dijo Yagami al comprobar que la profunda mirada de sus ojos azules como el cielo habían consegui****do arrojar a Kira al lado de la cuerda en el que sus rivales empresariales soñaban con verle, si bien nunca habían tenido la oportunidad****–**. Una vez despachada la morralla **–Shourin estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero Kageno le puso una mano en la boca a la velocidad del rayo para evitar que empeorase las cosas. Yagami miró la escena con curiosidad, pero no tardó más que unos segundos en volver a dirigir la vista hacia Handa y Ootani–**, supongo que podremos centrarnos por fin lo que nos atañe. ¿Estáis preparados?

**Handa inspiró hondo y levantó la mano. Yagami tardó unos segundos en asimilar aquella reacción, más propia de una clase de matemáticas que de un entrenamiento de fútbol, pero no le disgustó la sensación que le dejó en el cuerpo.**

–¿…Sí, miedica? **–dijo Yagami al cabo, arrastrando las palabras con aspereza.**

–Yo, eh…

**Handa seguía hecho un manojo de nervios y miraba al suelo continuamente. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no le salían las palabras. El nudo de la garganta que le había causado pensar en Ootani se había tensado bajo la mirada de Yagami, que seguía intimidándole como el primer día. Podría haberse echado a llorar en aquel mismo momento sin dificultad, y le hubiera encantado hacerlo. Pero las lágrimas resultarían contraproducentes enfrente de alguien como ella. Y, sobre todo, harían que sus próximas palabras perdiesen toda credibilidad.**

**El joven centrocampista infló el pecho y descargó el aire muy lentamente, tratando de aflojar, aunque sólo fuese mínimamente, el nudo que le impedía hablar. Abrió los ojos solamente lo justo para que Yagami pudiera verlos, pero lo que sintió iba mucho más allá de lo que ella jamás hubiera esperado ver en él.**

**Los ojos de Handa rugían. Rugían, a pesar de seguir vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas. Rugían con la dureza de la más feroz de las bestias, con la determinación del guerrero ante su peor enemigo. Pero rugían desesperados. Aquel rugido no iba dirigido a Yagami, pero era ella quien debía ver que los ojos de Handa estaban rugiendo contra él mismo. Sus ojos reflejaban su propia lucha, una lucha que la bestia aún dormida de su interior debía ganar, por mucho que la victoria, supuestamente dulce, pudiera llegar a dolerle.**

**Por el bien de ambos.**

**Yagami asintió levemente. Handa cerró los ojos y dio un pequeño paso adelante.**

–Yagami-sama… **–comenzó Handa.**

–Está decidido, Handa **–le cortó Yagami con un floreo–**. Ootani y tú no entrenareis juntos hoy.

* * *

><p>–¡Es una bruja, tío! <strong>–refunfuñó Segata, asegurándose de que Yagami no podía oírle–<strong>. ¿A qué viene lo de no dejarte entrenar con tu novia? **–Segata hizo una pausa para deleitarse con la reacción de Handa al oír la palabra "novia", pero su cuerpo no respondió como siempre lo hacía; el centrocamposta del Raimon tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en dirección a Yagami y Hiroto, quienes charlaban entre ellos acerca de cómo reenfocar el entrenamiento sin Ootani. Tratando de aparentar naturalidad a pesar de su desconcierto, Segata prosiguió–**: Si cree que tus amigos necesitan su ayuda más que tú o algo así, pase, pero es que ni siquiera se ha dignado a darnos una razón. **–De pronto, una malévola sonrisa apareció en su cara, y su tono pasó de despreocupado a pícaro–**. ¿Sabes? Creo que tiene envidia de ella. No soporta no ser el centro de atención entre los hombres. Eso de la ginecocracia… **–Segata se giró hacia su interlocutor, expectante, deseoso de que su amigo le preguntase cuál era el significado de aquella palabra para poder jactarse de sus conocimientos, pero Handa, de nuevo, no hizo amago alguno de moverse ni responder. Segata se metió las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñó–**. …Eso de la ginecocracia sólo le hace gracia cuando puede ser una tirana y gobernar ella sola, pero en cuanto se le presenta algo de competencia, se deshace de ella por las malas. …Es una bruja **–repitió.**

–No **–dijo Handa finalmente con una voz mucho más seria y firme de lo normal, sin siquiera mirarle–**. Segata-kun, puede que no te lo creas, pero Yagami-sama es… increíble. No tuve que decirle una sola palabra; ella leyó mis emociones en un segundo y me ayudó sin pensárselo. Sabía que yo no podía hacerlo por mí mismo, y alejó a Tsukushi-chan de mí ella misma. Creo que también lo hizo para protegerme a mí y que ella no se enfadase conmigo…

–Eh, eh, para el carro **–rogó Segata, abriendo las palmas de las manos mientras fruncía el ceño–**. ¿Quieres decir que eres _tú _quién se ha cargado mis posibilidades de lig… d-digo, quien no quería estar con Ootani?

**Handa asintió.**

**Segata se colocó delante de su amigo, apretó los dientes y le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo. Handa voló unos centímetros cayó al suelo de espaldas, empujado por la tremenda fuerza del jugador de Epsilon. Yagami y Hiroto se giraron al oír el estruendo y se acercaron a ellos corriendo.**

–¿¡Pero de qué coño vas, imbécil!? **–le gritó Segata con el puño en alto y una expresión de rabia en la cara que nadie había visto desde que el Raimon derrotó al Epsilon Kai durante su lucha contra la Academia Aliea. Hiroto llegó justo a tiempo para sujetarle el brazo que tenía en alto, pero Segata siguió gritando como si nada–**: ¿¡Te parece ésa una manera digna de tratar a una chica que se preocupa tanto por ti!? ¡Puede que no sea tan bueno ligando como quisiera, pero el tufo que suelta el cariño que esa chica te tiene puede olerse desde Hokkaido, y eso que allí todo dios está resfriado y tiene la nariz llena de mocos! Y lo que es peor, ¡te has cargado mi última oportunidad de ligármela! Y todo ¿por qué? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Porque te has aburrido de ella o algo así? ¡Contést…!

–¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Zel! **–gritó Yagami, imponiéndose a los berridos de Segata con su voz firme y fría. Segata, mudo como una tumba, la miró de hito en hito, y ella prosiguió**–: Está claro que eres tan sumamente malo entendiendo a tus amigos como lo eres entendiendo a las mujeres. Haz el favor de mirar al pobre desgraciado al que acabas de pegar y dime qué ves.

**Segata llevó la mirada al suelo y la arrastró por él hasta encontrar la cara de Handa, que seguía tendido boca arriba. No lo había notado antes, pero, más allá de su mejilla amoratada, su expresión reflejaba tensión e inquietud, y sus ojos no parecían en absoluto contentos con la decisión que había tenido que tomar. Segata pensó que, si eran motivos egoístas los que habían empujado a Handa a rehuir a Ootani, desde luego se le daba bien ocultarlo.**

–Es… difícil definirlo **–refunfuñó Segata como si fuera un niño–**. Pero no parece feliz… Y no es sólo por el puñetazo.

–Reconozco que lo has hecho mejor de lo que pensaba **–le dijo Yagami. Un movimiento de mano fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer que Hiroto le soltase el brazo–**. Pero dudo que tu diminuto cerebro sea capaz de sorprenderme con una explicación más concienzuda, así que dale un respiro y deja que te lo explique yo misma.

»Reconozco que el miedica tiene mérito. Tiene unos ojos mucho más interesantes de lo que cabría esperar, viendo todo lo demás. He visto en ellos una pasión que no os vendría nada mal a muchos de vosotros, pero había algo más.

»Este miedica… está luchando contra sí mismo. Lo que me ha obligado a hacerle le ha destrozado por dentro, pero no se ha quejado ni ha flaqueado en absoluto en todo este tiempo. Ha conseguido ganar la batalla e insensibilizarse al dolor que debe estar sintiendo.

–Sigo sin entenderlo **–reconoció Segata, rascándose la cabeza–**. ¿A qué viene hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué se ha querido deshacer de su chica?

–Deberías ser capaz de responder a esa pregunta tú mismo, Zel. **–Yagami cruzó los brazos y resopló, harta de la incompetencia de cuantos la rodeaban–**. El miedica está aquí por una razón: crecer. Quiere dejar de depender de sus compañeros y ser capaz de plantarle cara a cualquier rival en solitario, si hace falta. Siempre ha sido un fantoche al que han usado como mero eslabón entre el ataque y la defensa, y eso ha causado que todo lo que sepa hacer sea asistir a sus compañeros más dotados. Nunca ha valido para nada más.

»Sin embargo, en algún momento, algo dentro de sí… resonó, supongo. Ni él mismo sabía qué era, pero ya le movió una vez a venir aquí y pedirle ayuda a Hiroto, parece ser. El tiempo y su propio esfuerzo han hecho que suene más y más fuerte, y ya es capaz de escucharlo claramente. El eco de ese sonido se ha extendido por todo su cuerpo, y se puede llegar a apreciar hasta en su mirada, como me ha pasado antes.

»Pero ese sonido, ese… rugido que le impulsa a mejorarse a sí mismo, ha chocado contra algo con lo que no contaba. Algo peligroso para él, porque es una batalla que ya perdió en el pasado. Y el mismo lobo, disfrazado ahora de corderito inocente, ha venido a interponerse también en este nuevo camino que ha optado por tomar.

»Ahora, dime, Zel **–dijo Yagami muy lentamente al ver que a Segata le estaba costando horrores entender la situación–**: ¿Serviría de algo que el miedica se haya alejado del Raimon, si ahora acaba enganchado a jugar bajo la supervisión y cuidados de Ootani?

**Segata, sin quejarse siquiera de que Yagami le llamase constantemente por su nombre de alienígena, bajó la cabeza y trató de reflexionar.**

–Sea lo sea lo que está produciendo ese sonido, se está acercando cada vez más a la superficie, y el miedica ha de entrenarlo a conciencia para que esté listo en el momento de la verdad. Si deja que su potencial estalle bajo la influencia de terceros, su bestia será poco más que un cachorrito domesticado, incapaz de rugir por sí mismo. Lo que necesita no es un perro faldero que siga las órdenes al pie de la letra, sino una bestia salvaje que espante a sus rivales sin la ayuda de nadie, pero que acepte seguir sus indicaciones. Si acaba dependiendo de alguien otra vez, es posible que no vuelva a levantarse. Y dudo que un debilucho como él pudiera resistir un golpe así.

»Es su última oportunidad, Zel. Handa se lo está jugando todo a una carta, y por mucho que le duela ahora mismo, no puede arriesgarse a perder.

**Handa se alegró de comprobar que, aunque sólo fuese durante un segundo, Yagami había reconocido su valía y le había llamado por su apellido en vez de "miedica". Cuando la subcapitana de The Genesis hubo acabado de hablar, Handa asintió, aún bajo la influencia de su bestia interior. De no ser así, pensaba él, se hubiera echado a llorar antes de llegar a la mitad del discurso, pero logró contenerse y sólo tuvo que frotarse los ojos para recuperar la compostura.**

–Yagami-sama **–dijo Handa con voz queda pero segura, una voz que no parecía suya–**, estoy listo.

**La princesa sonrió.**

–Ya era hora, miedica.

* * *

><p><strong>Ootani no era capaz de comprender, y por eso deambulaba por el Ohisama-En en busca de la respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera conocía. Solamente sabía que Handa le quería decir algo, pero no lograba imaginar qué podía ser, y la frustración sólo generaba más dudas. ¿Qué le preocupaba de repente? ¿Qué había causado un cambio tan drástico en su reacción de la noche a la mañana? Cuestiones eran aquéllas que no sabía responder, y mientras estuviese allí, alejada del chico por el que había cruzado medio mundo, no podría resolverlas. Pero no podía acercarse a él sin más; se lo habían prohibido. Era un círculo vicioso del que sólo había una escapatoria obvia: esperar. Aunque eso era algo que no podía permitirse; luego podría ser muy tarde.<strong>

**Pero ella nunca había sido de la clase de persona que se deja abrumar por los problemas. Su cerebro trabajó deprisa, de forma eficiente y lógica; puro genio y figura, como muchos habían reconocido en el pasado. Si no podía acercarse a él sin más, pensó, necesitaría una buena excusa; más aún, una excusa infalible.**

**Abrió la puerta de un cuarto al azar del segundo piso, uno de los del final del pasillo. Vio una cama pegada contra una de las esquinas del cuarto, y en cuanto puso un pie en el interior de la estancia, sintió que la envolvía una clase muy concreta de oscuridad, vieja y olvidada. Puede que una persona menos apegada a esa clase de sentimientos no hubiese notado nada, pero ella era capaz de reconocer el sufrimiento pegado a las paredes, revoloteando en el aire; aun cuando estaba claro que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa oscuridad había desaparecido, Ootani todavía podía sentir los restos que todavía no habían desaparecido totalmente del ambiente. Se trataba de una oscuridad pegajosa, difícil de ignorar cuando está presente; una sensación propia de la pena que surge de la culpabilidad. Ootani se preocupó, pero tan solo hasta que dio un segundo paso hacia delante; fue entonces cuando pudo notar por fin el calor de la luz que había brillado en aquel lugar, y fue como si su cuerpo quedase libre de toda pena en un instante. Era imposible saber qué había pasado allí, pero no le cabía duda de que el problema estaba en las mejores manos posibles.**

**Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando echó un vistazo al escritorio. Allí encontró un cuaderno abierto por la primera página, con aspecto de ser ya viejo, pero que apenas tenía unas cuantas palabras escritas; la mayoría de ellas estaban tachadas o emborronadas con violencia.**

**En la parte de arriba de la página, subrayado a modo de título, podía leerse un solo nombre que ella conocía bien, pero, estaba claro, no **_**tan**_** bien como el autor de aquel bloc****.**

**Ootani sonrió con cariño maternal y con un toque de autocompasión por no haber reconocido aquella sensación antes. Se sentó en la silla que acompañaba al escritorio, tomó prestados un bolígrafo y una hoja del cuaderno y comenzó a escribir su excusa infalible.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Sol había alcanzado su cenit, y una ola de calor propia de los primeros compases del verano caía sin piedad sobre el Ohisama-En. Si bien los que estaban dentro del orfanato no necesitarían más que desembarazarse de una manta o dos para estar a gusto, los que tuvieran la mala suerte de encontrarse en el enorme jardín, cuyo suelo aún seguía marcado por el ímpetu y la violencia de algunos de los residentes del orfanato, deberían hacer frente a unas temperaturas mucho menos agradables. Aun así, daba la impresión de ser algo normal, puesto que el tono de piel de Kira, que fue blanco como la leche durante su juventud, había cambiado notablemente a lo largo de los años, mostrando ahora un color, si bien no bronceado, al menos sí mucho más saludable que el de aquel entonces. Sin embargo, Kira había tenido que quitarse su siempre impoluta chaqueta de marca y arrojarla al suelo antes de empezar a entrenar para poder hacerle frente al inesperado clima que asolaba la zona.<strong>

**El presidente de la gran Compañía Kira fingió un corto resoplido. Quería hacerles pensar que le estaba costando seguirles el ritmo ahora que atacaban juntos, pero Kageno y Shourin llevaban todo el día sin ofrecer gran resistencia. Los progresos del día anterior se habían desvanecido en el éter, e incluso daba la impresión de que fuesen aún peores de lo que eran cuando llegaron al Ohisama-En. La experiencia de Kira cuidando niños le decía que algo no marchaba bien, y era esa misma experiencia la que le instaba a recurrir a sus mejores dotes diplomáticas para solucionarlo, pues negociar con rivales comerciales era, en gran medida, como lidiar con un niño enfurruñado.**

**Además, pensó, cabía la posibilidad de que el momento hubiera llegado.**

–Eso… no ha estado mal, chicos **–mintió Kira, tratando de que no se le notara demasiado–**, pero os noto un poco raros. ¿Va todo bien?

**Kageno y Shourin se miraron el uno al otro, pero fue el mucho más extrovertido Shourin quien tomó la palabra.**

–Verá, Kira-san… Anoche estuvimos hablándolo, y ni Kageno ni yo creemos que estemos mejorando nada de nada con este entrenamiento. ¡Los jugadores del Raimon nunca se rinden, pero…! **–Shourin trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no supo continuar.**

–Handa nos dijo que… quizás no se trate de entrenar, sino de… descubrir algo nuevo… **–dijo Kageno, sopesando minuciosamente cada palabra que salía de su boca**–. Algo que nunca veremos… si sólo jugamos en el Raimon… y como el Raimon…

**Kira dejó salir el aire muy lentamente por la nariz, componiendo una suave sonrisa de boca cerrada a medida que sus pulmones se vaciaban. Tomó aire de nuevo y susurró:**

–Así que eso os dijo Handa-kun, ¿eh? **–La sonrisa de Kira se hizo más grande–**. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que veis vosotros?

–No lo sé… **–reconoció Shourin cabizbajo–**. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que se supone que tengo que ver.

**Kageno sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose igualmente impotente.**

–Ya veo… **–Kira ladeó la sonrisa y se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, intrigado–**. ¿Por qué creéis que os dijo eso?

–Nos pidió que le ayudásemos… **–musitó Kageno para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran–**. Pero no nos dijo qué es lo que quería…

–¿Qué le respondisteis, entonces?

–¡Le dijimos que contase con nosotros, claro! **–saltó Shourin–**. ¡Sea lo que sea lo que necesita, estaremos con él! ¡Somos amigos!

–Así que os pidió ayuda **–repitió Kira, dándole un tono intrigante a su voz–**. La verdad es que no fácil de creer.

–¡N-nosotros podemos ayudarle tan bien como cualquier otro miembro del equipo! **–refunfuñó Shourin.**

–No me refería a eso **–rió Kira, sacudiendo las manos para quitarle importancia al asunto–**. Pero, si tan interesado estaba en entrenar con vosotros, ¿por qué no está aquí con nosotros ahora… o por qué no estáis vosotros allí con él?

–Nos gustaría, ¡pero ha sido Yagami-senpai quien nos ha puesto aquí! **–puntualizó Shourin, pero Kira sacudió la cabeza.**

–Lo sé, pero Handa-kun podría haber dicho algo por evitarlo; hablar con Reina, protestar… o incluso, en fin, lloriquear como ayer. Cualquier cosa. Pero no lo ha hecho. Ha permitido que le aislaran sin una sola queja, incluso cuando Reina le ha apartado de esa chica que ha venido aquí expresamente a ayudarle. Ayer os rogaba que no le abandonaseis, y hoy ha sido él quien parece que haya preferido mantenerse alejado de vosotros.

**Kageno miró hacia un lado fugazmente –aunque nadie lo notó– y susurró:**

–…Él ya lo vio… Mientras estaba solo, Handa descubrió la razón por la que el entrenador nos ha mandado aquí a nosotros tres… y nos ha estado mandando señales todo este tiempo para que nos diésemos cuenta… **–Kageno sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo–**. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego…?

**Shourin, ajeno a todo lo demás, trató de explicarle exactamente **_**cómo **_**había podido estar tan ciego, pero Kira consiguió abalanzarse sobre él a tiempo para taparle la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada inapropiado.**

–¿E-es que has descubierto algo, Kageno-kun? **–preguntó Kira con dificultad mientras forcejeaba con Shourin para mantenerle callado.**

–Kira-san… Usted lo sabía desde el principio, ¿verdad…?

**Shourin dejó de forcejear y levantó la vista. Kageno no se movía en absoluto, y su mirada apuntaba hacia Kira. El poderoso presidente soltó a Shourin rápidamente y se ajustó las gafas para disimular mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Tras unos segundos, se hizo el sorprendido de forma muy poco convincente y se señaló a sí mismo.**

–Quién, ¿yo? ¡Q-qué va! ¡Si Endou-kun nunca me cuenta nada, ja, ja…!

–Porque no lo necesita… **–argumentó Kageno, levantando la cabeza lentamente hasta erguirla–**. Es usted un jugador de fútbol de talla mundial, Kira-san… Estoy seguro de que supo qué tramaba el entrenador en cuanto le llamó… Y aun así, nos ha hecho practicar a ciegas todo este tiempo… en vez de decírnoslo directamente… Todo este entrenamiento…, todo este tiempo perdido…, no era más que una… tapadera inútil…, ¿Verdad…?

**Kira comenzó a reír incómodamente y a tirarse del cuello de su almidonada y tremendamente incómoda camisa de ejecutivo, que de pronto le daba más calor que nunca. No podía verlos, pero notaba los oscuros ojos de Kageno horadando sus puntos vitales con la precisión de un cirujano. A pesar de haber lidiado sin problemas con las miradas de odio extremo de Yagami durante casi veinte años, jamás había notado algo como aquello. Tampoco sabía que su cuerpo pudiera producir sudores tan fríos, ni temblar tanto de puro miedo de un modo tan poco perceptible para el ojo de quienquiera que le mirase. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Kira se tensaron y calentaron, preparándole para un peligro que sentía en sus carnes pero que no podía explicar, ni imaginar siquiera.**

**Sin embargo, todas esas sensaciones cesaron de repente y sin dejar más rastro que una espalda mojada a causa del sudor. Cuando Kira reunió el valor para volver a mirar a Kageno, le sorprendió encontrarle con el cuerpo doblado hacia delante en una profunda reverencia dirigida hacia él. Su larguísima melena violeta llegaba a tocar el suelo con varios centímetros de sobra, y creaba una tupida cortina alrededor de su cara que la ocultaba aún más de lo normal.**

**Kira parpadeó y se ajustó las gafas, esta vez de verdad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kageno se le adelantó con un murmullo:**

–Gracias…

**Shourin ladeó la cabeza y arrugó su pequeña nariz, sin comprender en absoluto la situación. Kira tomó mucho aire y contuvo el aliento; no sabía si Kageno querría decir algo más, pero no quería que nada le interrumpiese si lo hacía, ni siquiera su respiración.**

–Se trataba de que lo descubriéramos nosotros mismos… que comprendiésemos solos qué es lo que nos falta… **–susurró finalmente el sombrío defensa del Raimon–**. Es lo mismo que quería Handa… y seguro que tiene algo que ver con su idea, también… Usted lo sabía; por eso nos hizo entrenar de aquella manera… **–Su voz empezó a temblar, y la melena se agitaba con ella–**. Parecía tan… normal…

**Kira trató de forzar una risotada que acabó convirtiéndose en un largo suspiro de alivio. No sabía si Kageno lo había hecho conscientemente, pero había causado en él una reacción que cientos de experimentados ejecutivos habían tratado de producir sin éxito alguno. Había sido tan espeluznante como espectacular; se había sentido contra las cuerdas antes incluso de librar la batalla, y eso no era normal en él.**

**Kira no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que Endou había dicho diez años atrás durante el FFI, las cuales, por fin, comenzaban a cobrar sentido: "Puede que te cueste creerlo, Hiroto, pero todos los jugadores del Raimon son increíbles a su manera. El problema es que hace falta acercarse a ellos para notar lo que valen de verdad".**

**Kira le sonrió a Kageno cuando se levantó, y dirigió la mirada hacia Shourin, que seguía sin comprender a qué había venido todo aquello. Kira entornó los ojos y siguió sonriendo, pero por una razón muy diferente: en ese momento, lo que más deseaba era poder llegar a vislumbrar la fuerza real que se ocultaba en aquel pequeño cuerpo de grandes pies. La curiosidad le estaba matando, pero, ahora que empezaba a creer a Endou, sabía que la espera no le decepcionaría.**

**Kira recogió el balón y se lo lanzó a Kageno. Sólo quedaba esperar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ootani bajó las escaleras rápidamente y corrió por todo el Ohisama-En hasta la puerta, dejando atrás sus exquisitos modales durante un minuto en pos de llegar hasta Shinichi lo antes posible. Sostenía en su mano derecha un folio cuidadosamente doblado, pues no quería que la presentación de su excusa infalible quedase arruinada por un par de arrugas en el papel.<strong>

**Ootani salió del orfanato con un largo salto y aceleró aún más la marcha. Se movía mucho más rápido de lo que nadie se hubiese esperado de una chica con cara de ángel; era como si le hubiesen salido las alas que tanto se merecía y estuviese volando sobre el asfalto con ellas, grácilmente, como una mariposa bailando con el viento. Sus movimientos eran hermosos a la par que eficientes y precisos; no daba un paso en falso ni hacía ningún movimiento en vano. Aquella carrera no era más que una coreografía perfectamente medida, estudiada, practicada y memorizada hasta convertirse en un movimiento más de su propio cuerpo, tan natural como respirar. Sin embargo, a nadie se encontró mientras ofrecía aquel angelical espectáculo, y nadie pudo ver entonces de lo que Ootani era realmente capaz.**

**Oyó unas voces a varios metros de distancia, y frenó tan delicadamente como había arrancado. Ni un suspiro, ni un resuello, ni siquiera una mínima mueca de cansancio; eso también formaba parte de su danza, pues de nada sirve un principio brillante sin un final que le haga justicia. Ootani comenzó a caminar de nuevo como la dama que ella era, y una voz en la distancia tomó el relevo de su ritmo frenético.**

–¡No, no y NO! ¡No vales para absolutamente NADA!

**Ootani se sobresaltó y se escondió tras unos arbustos, mirando la escena desde una distancia prudente.**

**El Sol brillaba ya con un color anaranjado, y su luz proyectaba sombras alargadas al golpear contra los objetos y personas del parque. La luz no hace distinciones, pero la sombra de Handa, tirado en el suelo, era muchísimo más corta que la de Yagami, que se alzaba ante él con el poderío de una montaña frente a un simple hombre, y cuya sombra se extendía, o eso le pareció a Ootani, mucho más lejos que las de Hiroto y Segata, a pesar de que todos medían prácticamente lo mismo. Sólo los enormes árboles que flanqueaban el parque podían hacerle sombra a la palpable grandeza de Yagami, y hasta sus sombras parecían menos espectaculares que la suya al mezclarse las unas con las otras hasta crear un remolino de luz y oscuridad que, más que impresionar, ofrecía un pequeño refugio de paz a todos los que decidiesen descansar a su vera.**

**Handa se tambaleó mientras trataba de incorporarse. Una vez en pie, apretó los puños y clavó los pies en la tierra, como tantas veces había hecho ya, y con una voz cada vez más débil, pero siempre igual de decidida, exclamó:**

–¡Otra vez, por favor…!

**Yagami le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor al centrocampista del Raimon y le dio la espalda.**

–Venga, Reina, dale otra oportunidad… **–rogó Hiroto. Yagami hizo un aspaviento para que le dejara en paz y se cruzó de brazos.**

–Qué borde eres, tía **–resopló Segata–**. Si ya casi lo tenía…

**Yagami fulminó a Segata con la mirada y le quitó todas las ganas de seguir protestando, convirtiéndole, a lo sumo, en un cachorrito asustado.**

–Handa. **–La voz de Yagami, aunque melodiosa por naturaleza, resonaba como un trueno cuando estaba enfadada. Trataba de mantener la calma, pero el estruendo de sus palabras reflejaba su auténtico humor–**. No voy a endulzártelo, porque ni quiero darte falsas esperanzas ni te mereces que te las dé. Admiro que tengas metas, pero eres un caso perdido. No eres nada, nunca has sido nada, y visto lo visto, nunca lo serás. Ni siquiera has sido capaz de mejorar ni crecer en lo más mínimo bajo mi tutela, y eso requiere unos niveles de inutilidad que se salen de los gráficos.

–¿No será que eres mala enseñando? **–replicó Segata con sorna. Yagami volvió a fulminarle con la mirada, con más rabia aún que la vez anterior.**

–Alejarte de Ootani para tratar de hacerte fuerte por ti mismo no te ha valido de nada **–prosiguió Yagami–**; sigues siendo el mismo inútil que eras cuando llegaste aquí. Sólo sabes crecer agarrándote a los demás, y está claro que te pierdes en cuanto te quedas solo. No eres más que un parásito que se aprovecha de la fuerza de los demás para valer de algo.

**Ootani abrió mucho los ojos desde su escondite. Aún no era capaz de vislumbrar todos los detalles, pero comprender los sentimientos de Handa y la razón por la que había decidido alejarse de ella calmó, en parte, su corazón sediento de respuestas.**

**Hiroto, dolido por lo que Yagami le estaba diciendo a Handa, desvió la mirada hasta éste. Sin embargo, sus ojos no encontraron al maltrecho Handa que esperaban, sino a un Handa firme que, aunque tembloroso, no se había dejado amilanar por las palabras de la princesa; mantenía la posición, inmutable, resoplando con fuerza por la nariz como un toro embravecido, aferrándose a aquel punto concreto del suelo como si temiese perder todas sus fuerzas si conseguían moverle de allí.**

–¡Retira eso! **–gritó una voz a espaldas de Hiroto. El capitán de The Genesis se giró al ver el horror en los ojos de Handa y se encontró con Ootani, que se acercaba con decisión hacia Yagami. La princesa resopló.**

–No he dicho nada de lo que me arrepienta **–espetó Yagami, tajante.**

–Entonces es que no le has mirado bien, o que no has querido ver lo que tienes delante **–respondió Ootani–**. Yo no he hecho más que llegar, y ya soy capaz de notar que Handa no es el mismo que era esta mañana. El chico que ni siquiera era capaz de decirme que necesitaba entrenar solo está ahora desafiándote incluso a ti, Yagami.

**Yagami se giró y miró a Handa, quien apretó los puños y endureció su expresión –dentro de sus posibilidades– en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron. Yagami frunció el ceño de forma amenazadora, pero Handa no se amedrentó y le respondió con el mismo gesto. Yagami parpadeó, tan solo moderadamente sorprendida en apariencia, pero impresionada en el interior. Al contrario que Hiroto, ella no pretendía motivar a Handa con sus palabras, pero ver que éstas no le habían hecho perder la confianza reavivó por una fracción de segundo las esperanzas que, en cierto punto, había depositado en él.**

–Parece… diferente **–admitió Yagami, sin apartar la mirada de Handa para no mostrar ni el más mínimo ápice de debilidad**–. Pero eso no quita que no haya mejorado en absoluto.

–¡Eso tampoco es verdad! **–replicó la gerente, frunciendo el ceño tanto como su dulce cara se lo permitió–**. ¡Que aún no haya llegado a dominar lo que quieres enseñarle no significa que no se haya hecho más fuerte! **–Ootani hizo una larga pausa para mirar a Handa, durante la cual Yagami no dejó de mirarla a ella, tratando de comprender qué es lo que una chica como ella veía en alguien tan inútil como él. Ootani tomó aire tras unos segundos y dijo con mucha convicción–**: ¡Estoy seguro de que Shinichi podría ganarte en un uno contra uno!

**Handa se tambaleó y cayó al suelo de culo.**

* * *

><p>–¿¡E-es que te has vuelto loca, Tsukushi-chan…!? <strong>–susurró Handa, tratando de sonar lo menos ofensivo posible<strong>–. Es imposible que pueda con Yagami-sama tal y como estoy ahora… Y, aunque pudiera, sería porque tú…

–Shinichi, sé que no querías tenerme cerca para poder crecer sin depender de mí… **–le cortó Ootani en un tono de voz aún más bajo–**. Pero ya te has pasado el día luchando solo, y puedo notar que has cambiado mucho gracias a ello. Me alegro mucho…

**Handa bajó la cabeza y se frotó la nuca con la mano, inseguro frente a Ootani. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.**

–Esta es tu pelea, Shinichi. Sé que puedes ganar, esté yo aquí o no. Pero estaré; no porque tu fuerza dependa de mí, sino porque quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo ganas. Y cuando ganes, yo seré la primera en felicitarte.

**La sonrisa de Ootani se hizo aún mayor, y Handa no tuvo más remedio que devolvérsela. No sabía si podría ganar o no, pero sabía que, fuese cual fuese el resultado, sería suyo, y de nadie más. Estaba solo, pero no se sentía así.**

**Hasta entonces, Handa había creído que lo que Endou quería de él era que aprendiese a valerse por sí mismo, a pelear solo, a ser más independiente para poder llegar a brillar como individuo. Pero, ahora, parecía estar aprendiendo no a ser un jugador individual, sino una parte importante dentro de un todo. ¿Sería eso lo que su capitán pretendía enseñarle desde el principio?**

**El centrocampista sacudió la cabeza y se dio una palmada en las mejillas, como tantas veces le había visto hacerlo a su capitán para librarse de pensamientos inútiles. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se situó frente a su adversaria.**

* * *

><p>–Acabemos rápido con esto <strong>–resopló Yagami–<strong>. Tienes una sola oportunidad para robarme el balón. Tus amiguitos ya han jugado a esto, así que me figuro que conoces las reglas.

**Handa asintió con decisión.**

–Je… Parece que algo _sí_ que ha cambiado, al final **–dijo Yagami con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, procedente de sus mejores días como jugadora de la Academia Aliea–**. Admito que me pica la curiosidad.

**Yagami colocó el pie sobre el balón, a la espera de la señal. Handa se pasó la mano por la frente, secándose así parte del sudor acumulado a causa del entrenamiento y los nervios. Cuando Hiroto levantó la mano, ambos se prepararon, y cuando la bajó de golpe, la primera en moverse fue Yagami.**

**Recordando sus días como extraterrestre, Yagami se precipitó sobre Handa con el cuerpo totalmente encorvado hacia delante, aerodinámico como una flecha. Handa, sobresaltado por los horribles recuerdos que aquella manera de correr le traía, deceleró inconscientemente, pero recuperó la compostura tras unos segundos y volvió a arremeter contra ella con todo lo que tenía.**

**Cuando estuvieron a punto de colisionar, Yagami lanzó el balón al cielo golpeándolo en medio de un salto mortal hacia atrás. Justo después de volver a tocar el suelo, tomó impulso y saltó tras él con todas sus fuerzas, alzándose finalmente por encima del balón. En mitad del salto, la subcapitana de The Genesis giró y se colocó cabeza abajo, asegurándose de que Handa, aún sorprendido por el repentino salto, estaba justo debajo de ella.**

–¡Meteor Shower V3! **–gritó Yagami.**

**Yagami se sonrió y lanzó una potentísima patada sobre el balón, que estalló en feroces llamas y se multiplicó, formando decenas de pequeños meteoritos incandescentes que cayeron con furia sobre Handa. El centrocampista del Raimon se estremeció al ver caer los meteoritos sobre él, pero supo sobreponerse al miedo y reaccionó deprisa.**

**Lanzó una sola patada, tan potente que movió una gran masa de aire consigo. Arrastró la patada hasta el límite, moviendo todo aquel aire hacia arriba, el cual se arremolinó violentamente y formó un terrible tornado.**

–¡Cyclone Kai! **–exclamó Handa, contemplando cómo su hissatsu extinguía el fuego de los meteoritos y volvía a unirlos todos en uno, lanzando por los aires tanto al balón como a Yagami. La princesa se repuso rápidamente del golpe y controló el balón con el pecho antes de caer al suelo con delicadeza. Se relamió y le ofreció a Handa una sonrisa competitiva.**

–No está mal **–admitió una fracción de segundo antes de volver a arremeter contra Handa, optando esta vez por regatearle limpiamente. Handa consiguió bloquear las fintas de Yagami y evitar que avanzase, mas a duras penas. Yagami dio un paso hacia atrás y movió el balón de un pie a otro, clavando la mirada en Handa.**

_«Es mejor de lo que creía… _**–pensó Yagami–**._ Parece moverse mucho mejor que antes»_.

**Yagami se fijó en la cara de Handa. El sudor de su frente resplandecía ante los rayos del Sol, confiriéndole a su expresión de seriedad un aire imponente. Su corta melena se revolvía con la brisa de la tarde, ondulando suavemente sobre su rostro. De pronto, sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada a Yagami, quien se quedó petrificada ante ellos. Jamás había visto unos ojos como aquéllos. Brillantes, resueltos, ansiosos por luchar. O eso le pareció a ella.**

**Yagami se puso colorada en cuestión de segundos y se sobresaltó al notar el calor de sus propias mejillas.**

**Ootani esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Había algo en los ojos de Handa, en su rostro, en su misma esencia, que haría flaquear a cualquier mujer que decidiese mirarle desde una distancia tan corta. Una sensación paralizadora; un veneno que parecía filtrarse por todos los poros del cuerpo, que contaminaba el aire y penetraba en el organismo por la boca y la nariz al respirar, corrompiendo los movimientos de la princesa de una manera indescriptible.**

_«¿¡Q-qué demonios me pasa…!? _**–se preguntó Yagami, alarmada–**_. No… No puedo apartar la mirada de él… Es tan… T-tan… _**–Yagami tragó saliva antes de pensar siquiera aquella palabra–**_ Atractivo…»_.

**Aprovechando el inesperado momento de debilidad, Handa actuó. Dio un pequeño saltó hacia atrás, encaró a Yagami y se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar a la boca, colocándolos instintivamente bajo la lengua. Se dispuso a soplar.**

**Pero no lo hizo.**

**Yagami seguía tan absorta y ensimismada, mirando al suelo, que ni siquiera reaccionó al intento de Handa de utilizar un hissatsu. El centrocampista sólo tuvo que acercarse con cuidado y acercar el balón hacia sí para ganar, y Yagami no ofreció ninguna resistencia. El único movimiento que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la cara mientras Handa se acercaba, como si quisiese ocultarla. Handa, sin embargo, no llegó a imaginarse por qué.**

**Una vez que tuvo el balón y lo hubo alejado un poco de Yagami para asegurarse de que no era una trampa, se acercó de nuevo a ella y movió una mano frente a su cara.**

–¿…Yagami-sama? **–preguntó Handa con su voz inocente de siempre. El guerrero impasible en el que se había convertido minutos antes parecía haber desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro.**

**Tras unos segundos, Yagami reaccionó. Se destapó la cara, soltó un leve gemido de confusión y miró a sus pies. No quedaba ni rastro del balón.**

**Levantó la mirada y vio a Handa, quien le sonrió levemente. Tampoco quedaba ya rastro ni del chico que ella había visto ni del efecto que había causado en ella. Volvía a ser el Handa de siempre; el mismo Handa aburrido, el mismo Handa inútil, el mismo Handa que se preguntaba cómo podría haber conseguido el afecto de alguien como Ootani. Aunque, de algún modo, parte de esa duda se había aclarado tras enfrentarse a él cara a cara.**

–Ganador: Shinichi Handa **–anunció Hiroto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Segata se lanzó como un kamikaze contra Handa, tirándole al suelo y revolviéndole el pelo mientras le felicitaba a gritos. Hiroto también se acercó a él, pero él se conformó con guiñarle un ojo y hacerle un gesto con el pulgar. Handa devolvió el gesto con dificultad mientras trataba de librarse del peligroso abrazo de Segata.**

**Yagami también cayó al suelo, pero no necesitó la ayuda de nadie para ello. De rodillas, se miró las manos, que aún le temblaban, con ojos excesivamente abiertos. Trataba de comprender qué es lo que le había ocurrido, pero no lo conseguía. Ootani se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano delicadamente.**

–¿Confusa? **–preguntó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tierna. Yagami aceptó su mano y resopló, pues era la única forma que tenía en aquel momento de responder afirmativamente. Una vez se hubo levantado, Ootani miró a Handa**–. No es culpa tuya; tú lo has hecho genial. Es sólo que él ha crecido más de lo que tú te esperabas.

–Lo dices como si tú ya lo supieses desde el principio, Ootani **–replicó Yagami, ya un poco más calmada.**

–No lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba. **–Ootani sonrió aún más–**. Sospechaba que ocurriría en algún momento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo he sabido en cuanto le he vuelto a ver hoy. Ha mejorado mucho a tu lado, Yagami. Muchas gracias. **–Ootani le dedicó su dulce sonrisa a la princesa extraterrestre, y ella no pudo sino devolvérsela.**

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, entonces? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme sentir así un chico como… **–Yagami dirigió la mirada hacia Handa, que seguía sin poder librarse de Segata por mucho empeño que le ponía. Ofrecía un espectáculo bastante lamentable**– …_ése_?

–Por su talento: Ikemen Up.

–¿Su qué? **–preguntó Yagami inmediatamente con voz neutra. Ootani soltó una pequeña carcajada.**

–Los talentos son habilidades escondidas en el cuerpo de algunas personas. A veces son innatas, y otras veces afloran con el entrenamiento, como en el caso de Handa. Su talento, Ikemen Up, le da ventaja a la hora de enfrentarse a chicas. Nos… **–e hizo una extraña pausa–** …quedamos heladas ante él.

**Yagami se quedó muda durante unos segundos, con una cara de hastío inmenso.**

–Qué… patético.

–Bueno, pero te ha ganado **–rió Ootani alegremente.**

–…Sigue siendo patético. E inútil, ya que se va a enfrentar a un equipo masculino.

–Puede que tengas razón. Pero ganarte a ti por sus propios medios le ha hecho mucho bien, lo sé. Ha conseguido derrotar a un rival que él creía imbatible, y saber que puede hacerlo le dará la confianza que necesita. **–Ootani se giró hacia Yagami y le ofreció una sonrisa decidida–**. Te prometo que tus esfuerzos no serán en vano, Yagami.

–Más te vale, Ootani. Porque si no, _me lo cargaré yo misma._

**El Sol comenzó a perderse entre los árboles. Viendo que la noche se les echaba ya encima, el grupo regresó al Ohisama-En.**

* * *

><p><strong>Era tarde, increíblemente tarde. Todos, incluso los trasnochadores Kira y Midorikawa, dormían ya apaciblemente en sus respectivas camas y futones. Handa, satisfecho consigo mismo, había caído rendido nada más cenar, y Kageno y Shourin parecían haber avanzado también con su entrenamiento, aunque no tuvieron tiempo para hablar de ello. Segata y Hiroto habían decidido dormir con Handa una vez más, por acompañarle en su última noche en el Ohisama-En. Kageno y Shourin dormían juntos en una pequeña habitación libre, como la noche anterior.<strong>

**Todos dormían, salvo dos personas.**

**Era tarde, increíblemente tarde, pero no podrían haber hablado a otra hora. Ella era incapaz de someterse a esa humillación en público, y él era, según muchos, demasiado condescendiente, aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Ella nunca lo reconocería, pero había estado esperando aquel momento con muchísimas ganas durante todo el día. Él, simplemente, se contentaba con oír su voz cada día, pues era muy importante para él. Y tarde, increíblemente tarde, era el único momento en el que podían estar a solas y ceder.**

**La otra persona seguía inquieta. No había podido entender a la única persona a la que debía entender, y eso la preocupaba. Había estudiado muchísimo para aquel momento, pero "uno nunca puede prepararse lo suficientemente bien", se decía a sí misma. A pesar de esas palabras, se había hartado de dar vueltas en la cama y había decidido que dar vueltas por el orfanato sería más productivo. Entonces, la vio.**

**Ootani oyó una voz muy tenue que venía de la entrada del orfanato. Una voz mucho más dulce de lo que ella imaginaba, y muchísimo más dulce de lo que su portadora hubiera dejado ver jamás. Sujetando el auricular del teléfono con cuidado, Yagami susurraba. Una vez se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Ootani pudo distinguir la voz que salía del auricular; una voz sonora y alegre, que no pretendía esconder su naturaleza en ningún momento y que resonaba en las paredes de la casa. No alcanzaba a oír lo que decía, pero el tono era inconfundible.**

–Sí… Sí, estoy bien. **–Yagami hablaba con una sonrisa tierna en los labios que jamás hubiera dejado ver si hubiera tenido a aquella persona delante–**. Ha sido un día duro, pero estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás? **–Voces alegres resonaron en las paredes–**. Je… Me alegro. Sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Nunca les pasa nada malo a los idiotas. –**La sonrisa de Yagami se hizo aún mayor, pero disminuyó ligeramente cuando su interlocutor habló**–. Bueno… Ha tenido bastantes problemas y me he enfadado, pero cuando lo pienso, tampoco lo ha hecho tan mal… Creo que he sido demasiado dura con él; quizás no se lo merecía. Lo siento mucho… **–Yagami bajó la mirada, profundamente arrepentida ahora que se había calmado, pero unas palabras de aquella persona bastaron para volver a hacerla sonreír. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal durante unos segundos, como si estuviese prestando mucha atención. Después, soltó una pequeña y dulcísima carcajada y prosiguió–**: Tenías razón: tiene unos ojos muy interesantes, a pesar de las apariencias. Puede que no sea el más fuerte, pero tiene algo que le hace especial… Pero parece que él no puede verlo, y eso hace que se esfuerce aún más. Tiene mucho espíritu. **–La voz volvió a resonar alegremente en las paredes, y Yagami rió suavemente al escucharla. Unos segundos más tarde, la sonrisa volvió a desaparecer–**. Ah… No he estado con tus otros amigos, lo siento. Sólo me pediste que cuidara de Shin-shin, y he pasado el día con él… **–El sonido al otro lado del teléfono se suavizó tanto que dejó de resonar en las paredes. Yagami ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado del teléfono, apoyándose en el calor aquella voz intangible. Sonrió mucho más suavemente que antes, pero su expresión estaba colmada de sentimientos que, de nuevo, nunca hubiera dejado ver en público**–. De nada, me ha alegrado conocerle… Espero que le vaya mejor en el siguiente sitio. **–Pasados unos segundos, Yagami se estremeció de arriba a abajo y abrió los ojos como platos durante un instante, tratando de hacer frente a sentimientos que aún ni siquiera había tratado de olvidar y que hicieron que su cara brillase con un color rojizo a la leve luz de la luna**–. Y-yo… **–tartamudeó, aferrándose con fuerza al auricular, estrujándolo– **…también te quiero, Mamoru-kun… **–Sonrió como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima, rió al escuchar las últimas palabras y colgó con un melancólico "hasta mañana" que pareció dolerle en el alma.**

**Tsukushi salió entonces de entre las sombras, ofreciendo a Reina una sonrisa comprensiva y acogedora. Reina, que se había percatado de su presencia desde el principio, desvió la mirada.**

–Son… cosas nuestras **–replicó la princesa extraterrestre. Tsukushi se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro.**

–Lo sé. Perdona, tuve que tomar prestada una hoja de tu cuaderno y no pude evitar fijarme **–sonrió. Yagami frunció levemente el ceño por puro instinto, pero no tardó en relajar su expresión de nuevo. De alguna manera, ya no le importaba–**. No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero me da la impresión de que es precioso. Estoy segura de que a él le encantaría saber que has tratado de pensar en un hissatsu para vosotros dos.

–…Me odio a mí misma por ello. No entiendo qué es lo que nadie podría ver en un idiota como él, y aun así… No puedo evitar querer tenerle cerca. Es… difícil de explicar.

–Espero que puedas entender qué es lo que veo yo en Shinichi, entonces.

**Yagami sonrió.**

–…Supongo que sí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vale, vamos a dejarlo aquí antes de que el EnYaga se descontrole. Hoy es una ocasión especial, así que voy a saltarme el resumen y los anticipos para poder ocupar este hueco con algo mejor. Antes de acabar, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Angel (AddictedPenguin), que se ha tomado la enorme molestia de escribir EnYaga para mí como regalo de cumpleaños. Me muero por leerlo~ Y también a todas las demás personas que, como ella, se han acordado de mí durante el día de hoy, si bien la gran mayoría de ellas nunca verán esto, lol. Un imbécil como yo no se merece tantas atenciones, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Soy un tipo con suerte, a veces.<strong>_


	9. Vacío

_**Ay.**_

_**Os hablaré con sinceridad: este capítulo me ha traído de cabeza. Hace muchos meses que comencé a escribirlo (¿en enero o febrero, quizás?), pero estaba atascado. Sabía lo que quería contar, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Suelo identificarme con mis personajes, pero esta vez me era imposible, y eso hacía que nada de lo que escribía me convenciese. Pensaba que me gustaría poder entender mejor a Handa.**_

_**Un consejo tópico y estereotipado: cuidado con los deseos, porque pueden hacerse realidad.**_

_**He experimentado de primera mano todo lo que sucede en este capítulo, muy a mi pesar, así que podéis considerarlo una obra autobiográfica si os apetece. Esto es todo lo sincero que puedo llegar a ser, y eso casi me asusta. No sé cómo será el resultado final, porque, al fin y al cabo, llevo tiempo sin escribir, pero he puesto el corazón (y varios órganos más, me temo) en este texto. Aun así, creo que acabaré editando este capítulo de una manera u otra en el futuro. Puede que me haya dejado cosas por contar, y no es cuestión de dejarse nada en el tintero a estas alturas. Pero es difícil darse cuenta de todo en momentos como éste.**_

_**Este capítulo es un réquiem a todo lo perdido y una oda a lo que esa pérdida me hizo sentir. Está plagado de referencias a mí mismo, a la persona que he perdido, a lo que compartimos juntos, a quienes me vieron arrastrarme por el fango y a las cosas que me ayudaron a sobrellevar estos terribles sentimientos; tanto, que me preocupa que no tenga contenido original suficiente como para no poder denunciarme por plagio (exagero, pero es cierto que las referencias son muchísimas). No están todos los que son, pero son todos los que están; no sé si me explico. Le daré un pin imaginario a quien descubra qué cosas he mencionado, ja, ja.**_

_**Puede que ninguna de las personas involucradas lean esto jamás, pero, a todos los que han tenido que ver con mi recuperación, gracias: de no ser por vosotros, no estaría aquí ahora mismo, haciendo público lo que durante tantos meses me ha mantenido alejado de mis amigos y de mi vida. Los que no sabíais nada, no os preocupéis; no es algo que haya ido gritando por ahí, así que no os sintáis mal por no saberlo. Ahora tenéis la oportunidad de compartirlo conmigo, si así lo queréis, y lo apreciaré exactamente igual.**_

_**He aquí el resultado de lo último que me enseñaste. Hasta siempre, mi amor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Horas más tarde, pero aún demasiado pronto, un teléfono diferente, conectado a una línea privada, sonó en el orfanato.<strong>

**El teléfono estaba situado en una habitación ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña; ni muy llena, ni muy vacía; ni muy recogida, ni muy desordenada. Ese equilibrio se mantenía por el amplio contraste que existía entre la parte norte y la parte sur de la estancia, que, si bien no estaban separadas por ninguna barrera física, eran fácilmente distinguibles con un simple vistazo.**

**La parte sur, pegada a la puerta, era sensiblemente más pequeña, pero estaba perfectamente ordenada. El escritorio de madera, situado al lado de la puerta y lleno de cajones a rebosar de documentos oficiales, tenía un aspecto pulcro y organizado. Encima de él, no se veía más que una pequeña lámpara apagada, el susodicho teléfono ****—****que, por cuestión de prioridades, quedaba fuera del alcance de la mano— y los pocos documentos que al hombre allí sentado le quedaban por rellenar después de haberse pasado la noche en vela haciendo papeleo de diversa índole. Aquel hombre tenía la costumbre recogerse su largo pelo verde mientras trabajaba, lo cual les recordaba peligrosamente a sus compañeros una época de la que ellos no querían acordarse.**

**La parte norte, por el contrario, daba la impresión de ser inhabitable. El escritorio que allí se encontraba, si bien mucho más grande, estaba también mucho más lleno: los cajones estaban a rebosar de documentos y dibujos de niños por igual, aunque los dibujos habían sido estratégicamente colocados por encima de los escritos para no deprimir al propietario del conjunto. La superficie del escritorio daba la impresión de haber sido el escenario de una guerra nuclear: bolas y trozos de papel en lugar de balas, lápices rotos, virutas de goma de borrar y bolígrafos gastados como cadáveres, y un montón de borrones y manchas de comida como secuelas físicas del altercado. Los alrededores del escritorio también habían sufrido los estragos de la cruenta batalla entre el hombre y el papeleo. Como único superviviente, un joven ejecutivo con gafas y de pelo rojo como un meteorito ardiente yacía dormido boca abajo sobre aquel holocausto de tinta y papel, recuperándose aún del ataque contra su persona al que había tenido que hacer frente la pasada madrugada.**

**Juntas, ambas partes parecían armonizar la una con la contra, formando un equilibrio extraño, pero innegable. Pero aquel equilibrio se rompió cuando el teléfono sonó.**

**El hombre de pelo verde, despierto, se sobresaltó al oír el teléfono. Desde luego, le cogió por sorpresa, a pesar de que esperaba la llamada. Tardó un segundo en recuperarse del susto, pero enseguida se levantó para coger el teléfono, el cual había apartado la noche anterior para tener más sitio para trabajar.**

**Sin embargo, cuando el hombre de pelo verde estaba ya a punto de coger el teléfono, el hombre de pelo rojo y gafas le placó con la falta de delicadeza propia del que se ha levantado hace 30 milésimas de segundo. El hombre de pelo verde acabó estrellándose contra la delicada puerta de papel y derribándola, y el hombre de pelo rojo contestó en su lugar.**

–¿Quién es? **–preguntó el hombre pelirrojo alegremente mientras se recolocaba las gafas, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente quién llamaba.**

–¡Buenos días, Hiroto! **–dijo una voz alegre al otro lado de la línea–**. Soy Endou. Perdona por llamar tan pronto; no te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que no, Endou-kun! **–mintió descaradamente Hiroto Kira, el todopoderoso presidente de la gran Compañía Kira–**. Ya esperábamos tu llamada en la oficina.

–Creo que deberías buscarte una oficina en condiciones, Hiroto **–rió Endou entre dientes, a pesar de que hablaba en serio–**. Trabajar en ese cubículo no puede ser sano.

–Me gusta estar alrededor de los niños; me siento menos solo si los tengo cerca. Su compañía es lo único que me ayuda a sobrellevar este infierno sin volverme loco… **–El hombre de pelo verde, que luchaba por levantarse después de haber atravesado la puerta sin abrirla siquiera, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para clavarle una mirada de odio en el cogote a Hiroto, que reaccionó de inmediato y añadió–**: Además de mi fiel Midorikawa, por supuesto.

**En realidad, Kira consideraba a Midorikawa un negrero que le obligaba a trabajar hasta horas intempestivas, aunque apreciaba sus esfuerzos por ayudarle a mantener a flote a la empresa que había heredado de su padre.**

–Me alegra saber que te las arreglas bien, supongo **–se sonrió Endou, e, inmediatamente después, adoptó un tono más serio–**. Quería preguntarte por los chicos. ¿Qué tal les va?

**Kira, pensativo, se mesó la poca barba que le había crecido en la barbilla desde la última vez que se había afeitado, tan roja y brillante como el resto de su cabello. Con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, dijo:**

–…Te sorprenderás cuando les veas. A todos ellos. Te lo prometo.

–Espero que Yagami no esté siendo demasiado dura con ellos. Endou-chi insistió muchísimo en que ella les entrenase, pero admito que me preocupa…

–Se nota que tú nunca tuviste tanto contacto con ella como lo tuvo tu otro yo, Endou-kun **–dijo Kira con voz calmada–**. Recuerda aquella sonrisa que tenía en la cara el día que la salvaste: ésa es la auténtica Reina. Y sé que lo que esa Reina puede despertar en tu equipo te asombrará cuando lo veas.

–Pero…

–Confía en ti mismo **–le cortó Kira, dándole un nuevo y confuso sentido a la expresión–**. No hay nadie mejor que ella.

**Al otro lado de la línea, Endou respiró con fuerza, pero pronto hizo un ruido que Hiroto interpretó como una sonrisa.**

–Entonces, ¿sigue en pie lo planeado? **–prosiguió Endou.**

–Sí, descuida. Me encargaré personalmente de todo. **–El secretario personal de Kira, ya de pie, tosió de manera altamente elocuente–**. …Y Midorikawa me ayudará, claro.

–Estupendo **–dijo Endou con voz dulce–**. Cuento con usted, director Kira.

–A sus órdenes, entrenador Endou **–respondió Kira, imitando el tono amistoso de Endou y llevándolo sutilmente un paso más allá–** Nos vemos. **–Y colgó.**

**Cuando Kira trató de salir de la habitación, se dio de bruces con un iracundo Midorikawa que, con los ojos entornados, le aseguró que "donde las dan, las toman".**

**Por un instante, Kira tuvo la impresión de que Reize había vuelto, pero pronto descartó aquella idea: ni siquiera Reize, siendo un alienígena, hubiera sido nunca tan inhumano como lo era el Midorikawa con el que él trabajaba ahora.**

* * *

><p>–Shinichi. <strong>–Unas manos delicadas sacudieron ligeramente a Handa mientras dormía hecho una bola dentro de su futón–<strong>. Shinichi, despierta.

**Handa abrió un solo ojo y trató de mirar por la ventana sin levantarse, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a verla: la habitación estaba a oscuras, y la única luz provenía de la Luna, todavía claramente visible en el cielo.**

–…Vuelve a intentarlo cuando haya salido el Sol **–gruñó Handa mientras se enrollaba aún más en su futón.**

–Shinichi, tenemos que irnos. ¿Es que el entrenador no te lo contó?

–¿Irnos…?

**El cerebro de Handa rescató las palabras que Do-san le había confiado tres días antes y se espabiló en un instante. Abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto.**

–¡E-es verdad…! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos enseguida…!

**Ootani apartó la mirada de Handa y tosió suavemente. El brillo de la Luna resaltaba el color de sus mejillas y hacía brillar el diseño de ositos de los calzoncillos de Handa.**

–…Será mejor que te vistas primero. Y empieza por los pantalones, por favor.

**Mientras maldecía un millón de veces a Segata por haberle convencido de que "venga ya, estamos entre tíos; puedes dormir en gayumbos si te sale de ahí", el joven centrocampista se apresuró a ocultar sus vergüenzas con el chándal del Raimon.**

**Una vez vestido, recogió el futón, guardó sus pocas pertenencias en su bolsa y miró alrededor. Había pasado muy poco tiempo en aquella habitación, pero Hiroto y Segata habían conseguido que se sintiera como en casa. A pesar de que le hubieran tenido hablando hasta mucho más tarde de lo necesario, de los ronquidos de Segata y de la insistencia por parte de Hiroto de que durmiese entre ambos —lo cual había desembocado en una lluvia de patadas contra todo su cuerpo—, debía admitir que lo había pasado bien con ellos, y que aquella pequeña habitación era ya como su hogar.**

**Suspiró. Los echaría mucho de menos.**

**Procurando no hacer ruido, Handa y Ootani salieron de la habitación, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que ni Segata ni Hiroto estaban allí.**

* * *

><p><strong>El segundo escalón que pisó crujió con fuerza bajo el pie de Handa, y éste dio un respingo del que a duras penas consiguió reponerse sin caerse por las escaleras. Sólo entonces se percató de que el único ruido no provenía de los escalones.<strong>

**Tan pronto como asomaron la cabeza al pasillo de la planta baja, les sorprendió ver que, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada, había luz en la sala de estar.**

–Vamos a mirar a ver si hay alguien **–sugirió Handa–**. Puede que podamos despedirnos de alguno de ellos en condiciones…

**Ootani asintió y sonrió. Handa y ella se acercaron a la puerta, y Handa la abrió despacio.**

**Un "sorpresa" a todo volumen se estrelló contra la cara del centrocampista y le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás tan repentino y descontrolado que acabó chocándose contra la pared del pasillo. Ootani, tan sorprendida como él, se asomó al cuarto, y encontró allí a toda una muchedumbre de personas que a duras penas cabían dentro de la habitación.**

–¿Q-qué es todo esto…? **–consiguió articular Handa después de ponerse en pie. Segata se acercó a él y chasqueó la lengua.**

–No sabíamos que te ibas esta noche. Hemos tenido que enterarnos por medio de Yagami.

–Ah, ¿no…?

–No **–espetó Segata, y le dio un golpe en la nariz con el dedo corazón–**. Podrías haber tenido la decencia de avisar de que te marchabas.

**Handa bajó la cabeza.**

–L-lo siento… Pensé en hacerlo ayer, pero… no sabía cómo. Me habéis tratado tan bien aquí que me dolía mucho tener que decir adiós tan de repente…

–Está bien **–dijo Segata, suavizando la expresión hasta que se convirtió en una sonrisa–**. Si no hubieras abierto la puerta, te habríamos dejado ir sin más, pero el que hayas querido ver a alguien para despedirte es suficiente para nosotros.

**Segata se apartó para que Handa pudiese ver a la multitud allí reunida. Kiyama, Yagami, Segata y Shourin habían conseguido hacerse un hueco en primera fila. Tras ellos, todos los miembros del antiguo Gemini Storm sostenían una pancarta en la que se podía leer "¡ÁNIMO, HANDA-KUN!" escrito en letras verdes: se trataba de un guiño al emblema que en su día tuvo el equipo, pero Handa pensó que hacía referencia al pelo de Midorikawa, como capitán del equipo que fue. Y detrás de todo el mundo, al otro extremo de la sala, Handa vislumbró la parte de arriba del pelo gris de Kageno, que parecía moverse de arriba a abajo rápidamente, como si fueran pequeños espasmos. Tras escuchar atentamente, oyó el "ju, ju, ju" característico de su compañero de equipo, y dedujo que aún se estaba riendo del golpe que se acababa de dar contra la pared.**

**Midorikawa dio un paso adelante y se rascó la nuca.**

–Perdona si hemos interrumpido algo… íntimo **–rió, claramente incómodo–**. Hiroto me dijo que te marchabas esta noche, y como no me hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar antes, bueno… no queríamos desaprovechar esta reunión.

**Handa miró a Midorikawa extrañado.**

–Handa… Sólo queríamos que supieras que sentimos mucho lo que… te hicimos aquel día. De verdad.

**Todo el equipo le dedicó una reverencia a Handa. Las caras de algunos mostraban un tremendo arrepentimiento; otras, por el contrario, miedo al rechazo, a que Handa no les perdonase el terrible dolor físico y emocional que le habían causado el día en el que el Raimon se enfrentó a Gemini Storm por primera vez. El día en el que los alienígenas desafiaron a La Tierra.**

–…Y eso va también por todos los demás **–añadió Midorikawa, aún inclinado hacia delante y con los ojos cerrados firmemente–**. Kageno, Shourinji: por favor, perdonadnos. Sé que hemos tardado demasiado en deciros esto, pero, como dice el dicho, "nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena". O eso espero…

–…Espero hablar en nombre de todos** –comenzó Handa tras unos segundos–** cuando digo que hace tiempo que os perdonamos, pero nos hace muy felices que hayáis querido pedirnos perdón. Estoy seguro de que nuestro dolor se parece mucho al que sentisteis vosotros cuando os disteis cuenta de lo que habíais hecho, y que os debe haber hecho falta reunir mucho valor para disculparos así… **–Se acercó con cuidado a Midorikawa y le colocó una mano en el hombro. El que fuera capitán de Gemini Storm levantó la mirada, y Handa le sonrió–**. Muchas gracias, Midorikawa-kun…

**Midorikawa se irguió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Le tendió la mano a Handa, y éste se la chocó y la apretó con fuerza.**

–Todos os deseamos la mejor suerte del mundo en el partido **–dijo Midorikawa, efusivo–**. Estaremos animándoos en la primera fila. ¡Demostradles de qué pasta estamos hechos los jugadores de nuestra generación!

–¡Dalo por hecho…!

**Handa soltó a Midorikawa, quien se acercó a Shourin y a Kageno para disculparse personalmente, y Segata se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto quedó libre, dispuesto a sacar fuego de la cabeza de Handa a base de rascársela con los nudillos.**

–¡Te vamos a echar de menos por aquí, chaval! **–dijo, una vez atendidas las súplicas de Handa de que parase.**

–Y yo a vosotros… Ojalá pudiese quedarme un poco más, pero…

–No nos des explicaciones, Handa **–le interrumpió Hiroto–**. Haz lo que debas hacer para volverte más fuerte y demostrar al Inazuma Eleven lo que realmente vales.

**Handa sonrió a Hiroto, quien le respondió con un gesto con el pulgar. Después, y con algo de recelo, giró la cabeza y miró a Yagami, quien mantenía una expresión seria y los ojos fijos en él mientras se acercaba.**

–Yagami-sama, yo… **–La voz le temblaba, y su cuerpo empezó a hacerlo también al cabo de unos pocos segundos–**. La verdad es que no sé qué decir.

–Entonces lo diré yo **–espetó Yagami–**. Trabajar contigo ha sido frustrante. Eres la cosa más torpe e inútil con la que he tenido la desgracia de toparme, y has sido incapaz de mejorar en lo más mínimo en estos días. **–Su cara se iluminó levemente, lo justo para que Handa dejase de temblar–**. Si sigues así, no creo que tengas ninguna clase de problema para darles una paliza de muerte a esos vejestorios.

**Handa parpadeó. No sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer.**

–¿Qué quiere usted decir…?

–Que lo que más necesitas no es mejorar, sino aprender y confiar en lo que sabes. Sólo así te aceptará ese bicho tuyo.

**Por segunda vez en su vida, Handa tuvo el privilegio de ver cómo Yagami le dedicaba una sonrisa, aún mayor que la de la última vez, pero igualmente recatada. Y aquella vez, antes que pensar en que era preciosa, Handa entendió qué era lo que su capitán veía en aquella chica y por qué le gustaba tanto. Y, durante un breve instante, entendió, además, qué clase de vínculo les unía en realidad, a pesar de lo que los demás viesen y lo que ellos mismos dejasen ver. Y dio gracias a los cielos por aquel vínculo tan complejo y que tanto bien le había hecho a él también, justo antes de que volviese a convertirse en un misterio insondable para todo el mundo salvo para ellos dos.**

–Las heridas nunca cierran, Handa. Jamás. Pero esa herida te enseñará mucho **–le susurró Yagami de repente, con una voz tan suave que nadie más en la habitación llegó a oírlo**–. …Buena suerte.

**Handa exhaló profundamente de la impresión, después de haber contenido el aliento inconscientemente mientras Yagami sonreía. Entonces, atendiendo los aparentes deseos de Yagami de no seguir hablando del tema, dio un paso hacia atrás, miró a todos los presentes y les hizo una cortés reverencia a todos.**

–G-gracias por cuidarme tan bien y por ayudarme tanto… ¡Os prometo que no dejaré que estos días que me habéis dejado pasar aquí con vosotros sean en vano…!

–Estamos contigo, Handa-kun **–dijo Hiroto en nombre de todos–**. Mucha suerte.

**Handa se levantó y Ootani se acercó a él. Le tomó del brazo y ambos se prepararon para irse, pero Shourin les retuvo con un grito.**

–¡Handaaa! ¡Asegúrate de hacerte mucho más fuerte mientras estés fuera, porque nosotros pensamos mejorar muchísimo en los días que nos quedan aquí! ¿Verdad, Kageno?

**Como única respuesta, Kageno rió, y les puso los pelos de punta a la gran mayoría de los presentes.**

–¡Sí…! **–respondió Handa–**. ¡Ánimo, chicos…!

**Ootani y Handa salieron del Ohisama-En tras despedirse una vez más de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, y justo en la puerta, esperándoles, encontraron al presidente de la Compañía Kira y a su ayudante personal, quien les abrió la puerta trasera del deportivo rojo y les invitó a entrar.**

–Subid, por favor.

* * *

><p>–¿Os habéis abrochado el cinturón, chicos? <strong>–preguntó Kira desde el asiento del conductor. A pesar de que los miembros del Raimon respondieron que sí, Midorikawa, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, tuvo que asegurarse de que, efectivamente, los cinturones estaban bien abrochados. Kira le dirigió una mirada sarcástica a su asistente.<strong>

–"Hombre precavido vale por dos" **–dijo él como única excusa, encogiéndose de hombros.**

–En fin, tú sabrás. Sea como sea, ¡nos vamos!

**Kira ajustó los retrovisores y sus gafas, movió la palanca de cambios y puso el motor en funcionamiento, el cual rugió al instante. Y, con una sonrisa casi infantil en la cara, Hiroto pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, y los jóvenes que iban sentados detrás entendieron la insistencia de Midorikawa en que llevaran el cinturón bien puesto.**

**El coche salió disparado como un rayo y dejó el Ohisama-En atrás en cuestión de minutos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kira y Midorikawa parecían ir muy cómodos, pero Ootani y Handa tardaron en adaptarse a la sensación constante de que iban a chocar contra algo en cualquier momento. El ruido del deportivo cortando el viento fue suficiente para llenar el silencio al principio a pesar de que les impedía escuchar la conversación que Kira y Midorikawa parecían mantener, pero dejó de servir al cabo de un tiempo. Entonces, Ootani posó su mano sobre la de Handa y le sonrió.<strong>

–Shinichi… **–comenzó Ootani en un susurro, pero Handa le cortó enseguida.**

–No hace falta que digas nada, Tsukushi-chan… Aún no entiendes lo que hice ayer, ¿verdad…?

**Ootani le dio un apretón a la mano de Handa.**

–Lo siento, Shinichi… Siento que algo se me escapa, pero no sé qué es.

**Handa suspiró. Ya había pasado la tormenta, pensó él, así que supuso que era hora de contárselo todo.**

–No te preocupes; creo que es imposible que te hagas una idea si no sabes por qué. Y, para que lo entiendas, tengo que contarte lo que pasó el día que te marchaste. Ese día, le conocí… a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Handa no pudo ir a clase ese día. Fingió estar enfermo ante sus padres y, dado su estado, no le costó mucho que le creyesen. Su cuerpo parecía plastilina, hasta el punto de que le costaba incluso ponerse en pie, y su cabeza se había vuelto un desbarajuste infernal. Se pasó el día en la cama, tumbado de lado con los ojos abiertos. Quisiera haber llorado, pero su cuerpo, simplemente, se negaba a reaccionar. Pasó las horas muertas mirando a la pared sin verla, intentando esquivar el dolor. Por mucho que lo intentó más adelante, nunca fue capaz de recordar si había pensado en algo durante aquellas horas; sólo se recordaba a sí mismo como un peso muerto que tan solo era consciente de lo mucho que le costaba respirar.<strong>

**Solo, en aquella habitación a oscuras, Handa se había recluido de todo y de todos, en un intento desesperado, casi animal, de dejar de sufrir. Cargar con el peso emocional de aquella situación le había agotado. No tenía fuerzas para nada, y no hizo nada. No pudo hacer nada.**

**Handa sólo reaccionó cuando oyó pasos. Primero llegó el sonido, y luego aquella sensación. Una abrumadora sensación de oscuridad que se acercaba a él, que le sacó de su hibernación y le puso alerta, como si de un peligro inminente se tratase. Handa, a pesar de la inquietante presión que sentía de repente, levantó la cabeza de la almohada, se tensó y clavó los ojos en la puerta.**

**La puerta se abrió, y la luz entró en aquel cuarto por primera vez en horas. Y recortando la luz, una figura de oscuridad pura; una silueta que le resultaba familiar. Entonces, Handa entendió que la presión que aquella oscuridad había estado ejerciendo sobre él no pretendía estrangularle, sino abrazarle, fundirse con él. Y la reconoció.**

–Hola. Te he traído los deberes.

**Kageto Yamino saludó desde la puerta con su habitual carácter inexpresivo, hojas de papel en ristre. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Handa y frunció el ceño más de lo normal.**

–Handa… **–susurró–**. No sabía que tuvieses tanta oscuridad dentro.

**Handa bajó la mirada y cambió su expresión por primera vez en todo el día. Oscuridad. ¿Era eso lo que le contaminaba? ¿Hasta ese punto le habían llevado su actitud y su cobardía?**

–Shadow-kun, tú siempre estás hablando de tu oscuridad… ¿Es esto lo que sientes?

–Sí.

–Tengo miedo… Tengo mucho miedo… **–sollozó.**

–Yo también. La oscuridad es aterradora.

**Shadow se sentó junto a su compañero de equipo y siguió mirándole atentamente con una curiosidad que solamente demostraba cuando algo le asustaba.**

–¿Voy a tener que vivir con esto el resto de mi vida…?

–No **–dijo Shadow más tajante que de costumbre–**. La oscuridad se opone a la luz, y la luz se opone a la oscuridad. Es el equilibrio natural de las cosas. Pero, cuando se rompe ese equilibrio, ninguna de las dos es buena. La luz y la oscuridad te herirán del mismo modo.

–Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer…?

–La gran mayoría de la gente trata de recuperar su equilibrio, oponiendo su luz a su oscuridad. Pero cuando no tienes luz propia con la que combatir… **–Shadow dijo estas palabras muy despacio, mostrando una emoción impropia de él–** no te queda otro remedio que aceptar tu oscuridad y enfrentarte a ella cara a cara hasta dominarla.

**Handa luchó por contener las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente había tratado de soltar minutos antes.**

–No puedo obligarte a que combatas tu oscuridad como yo **–siguió Shadow–**. Tú también tienes luz, Handa, y eso es una bendición. **–La voz de Shadow tembló con sus últimas palabras–**. Pero lo único que no puedes hacer es dejar que la oscuridad te consuma.

**Shadow colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero de equipo, sin cambiar su expresión neutra. Y susurró:**

–Es una oscuridad muy profunda, pero este no eres tú. Tú no tendrías que pasar por lo mismo que yo. Encuentra de dónde procede esta oscuridad y lucha contra ella. Dejo en tus manos la manera de hacerlo.

**Shadow dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Handa y volvió hacia la puerta.**

–No te rindas sin luchar. No es el estilo del Raimon del que tú formas parte.

**Handa le sonrió levemente.**

–Y no te olvides de los deberes.

**Shadow se perdió por el pasillo, y Handa pudo oír cómo su madre se despedía de él con un tono de voz un tanto extraño.**

**Unos minutos después de aquella escueta conversación, y para sorpresa de su madre, Handa se levantó y salió de su cuarto por fin. Era mejor que hacer los deberes.**

**Esto fue lo que Handa recordó al hablar con Ootani, pero no le contó nada al respecto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Handa se montó en su bicicleta y pedaleó como nunca lo había hecho. Estuvo a punto de atropellar a varias personas por el camino, pero fue capaz de sortearlas con sorprendente habilidad. El ejercicio también le había devuelto la respiración. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía tremendamente concentrado y confiado. Quizás porque ya no le quedaba nada que perder, pero aquel último intento podría darle mucho.<strong>

**El aeropuerto no quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa. Ya había estado allí varias veces durante el FFI para despedir y recibir a los compañeros que iban y venían, así que se sabía el camino de memoria. Aun así, no recordaba haber llegado nunca tan deprisa hasta allí. Handa se desmontó de la bicicleta y la dejó tirada en la entrada, todo prácticamente sin dejar de correr. Las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto tardaron siglos en abrirse, o eso le pareció a él, y estuvo a punto de chocarse contra el cristal, pero frenó justo a tiempo y consiguió entrar sin percances.**

**Se paró y miró alrededor. Ya había estado varias veces allí, pero todo le seguía pareciendo muy confuso. Siempre había ido con más gente y se había limitado a seguirles, pero aquella vez estaba completamente solo. Buscó frenéticamente cualquier cosa que pudiese indicarle en qué dirección debía correr, y fue entonces cuando se fijó en la pantalla electrónica que tenía justo delante de sus narices. Marcaba los vuelos que estaban a punto de salir y cuál era la puerta de embarque de cada uno. Tuvo que acercarse mucho para encontrar lo que buscaba, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, echó otro vistazo alrededor para orientarse y salió disparado en dirección este.**

**Puertas C y D. Puertas E y F. Y, justo después, unas escaleras automáticas custodiadas por un hombre trajeado.**

**Handa se lanzó hacia las escaleras, pero el hombre puso el brazo en medio y le retuvo por la cintura.**

–Eh, eh, ¡tranquilo, chico! ¿Adónde vas con tantas prisas?

–¡D-déjeme pasar, por favor! **–suplicó Handa mientras se retorcía en los brazos del guarda.**

–Lo siento **–dijo el hombre con tono amable–**, pero sólo los pasajeros con billete pueden pasar a partir de este punto.

–¡Usted no lo entiende…! ¡T-tengo que verla antes de que sea tarde…!

–…Conque "verla", ¿eh? **–se sonrió levemente, aunque había cierto deje de tristeza en su expresión–**. Sé que es importante para ti, chico, pero sigo sin poder dejarte pasar. ¡Si se entera mi jefe, me deja de patitas en la calle!

–¡Pero…! ¡Si no le digo ahora lo que siento, entonces…!

**Y fue entonces cuando lo oyó.**

"**No te preocupes. Ella ya lo sabe".**

**Handa escuchó esas palabras dichas con su propia voz, tan claras como ensordecedor era el ruido a su alrededor. Dejó de revolverse, y entonces se fijó en que el guarda, quien aún le sujetaba en sus brazos, había dejado de mirarle.**

–¿Le conoces, chico? **–preguntó al aire.**

–Sí. Déjemelo a mí.

**Handa se giró y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con que no estaba solo.**

**A pesar de su gruesa sudadera verde, todavía se podía apreciar la constitución fuerte y esbelta de alguien que se ha esforzado mucho en poner su cuerpo a punto hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sus robustas piernas y sus zapatillas de tacos indicaban que aquel chico era un jugador de fútbol como él, pero no le hizo falta fijarse en ese detalle para saberlo. Su cara le había delatado desde el mismo principio.**

**Una expresión serena y confiada. Rasgos suaves y, por lo visto, atractivos. Ojos redondos y de un azul muy profundo; un rasgo muy, muy raro en Japón. Un prominente y abundante flequillo que caía en su mayoría hacia los lados, a pesar de que dos mechones rebeldes le hacían cosquillas en el puente de la nariz. Una media melena le tapaba las orejas; era parecida en longitud a la del propio Handa, pero acababa en una serie de puntas imposibles de peinar –o, quizás, concienzudamente peinadas para conseguir ese efecto–. Y, ante todo, lo que más sorprendió a Handa, por ser lo único que no esperaba ver en la cara de Fideo Ardena: una sonrisa amiga.**

–_Ciao_ **–dijo el Meteoro Blanco de Italia con una voz sorprendentemente parecida a la suya y un rápido gesto con la mano**–. Volvemos a vernos, chico del Raimon.

**Handa se apartó del guarda y se acercó a Fideo con un solo paso temeroso.**

–¿A-Ardena-san…? Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí…? **–consiguió articular Handa.**

–Dejemos las explicaciones para luego **–sonrió Fideo, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por pronunciar "explicaciones" correctamente**– De momento, dejemos a este buen señor en paz.

**Fideo pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Handa con elegancia y se lo llevó lejos de las escaleras, a pesar de las quejas y continuas miradas atrás de Handa.**

–P-pero… Tengo que…

–Calma, calma. Cuéntame lo que pasa, pero no dejes de caminar.

–Yo… **–Visto que no tenía nada que hacer, Handa se dio por vencido y suspiró–**. Quería llegar a la puerta G antes de que el avión despegase…

–¿El avión de la puerta G? **–Fideo le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió con tristeza–**. Hace un rato que ha marchado. Han anunciado que despegaba justo cuando yo he salido del mío.

–¿Qué…? Entonces, ¿acabas de llegar, Ardena-san?

–Pues claro **–rió Fideo–**. ¿Qué otra razón puede haber para que yo esté aquí?

–…Ahora que lo dices… **–Handa se rascó la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que se esperaba.**

**Los dos siguieron andando hasta llegar de nuevo al cartel electrónico de la entrada. Handa volvió a mirarlo. El vuelo que buscaba, el de la puerta G con destino a Estados Unidos, aún estaba ahí. Fideo también lo vio.**

–Estos trastos no van nada bien, no importa dónde estés **–suspiró**–. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. Y más si había una chica de por medio.

–¿Y cómo sabes que era por una chica…? **–preguntó Handa, parpadeando un par de veces.**

–Por la misma razón que todas las demás personas del aeropuerto: porque lo estabas gritando, ¡ja, ja, ja!

**Handa se sonrojó durante un segundo, pero pronto se tranquilizó; todo estaba perdido y Fideo lo sabía, así que no había razón para avergonzarse.**

–Pero no te preocupes **–continuó Fideo con voz alegre y reconfortante, mientras hacía aspavientos con la mano libre–**. La pasión puede disimularse, pero no se puede ocultar. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que esa chica ya sabía todo lo que pretendías decirle.

–No es sólo eso, Fideo-san… **–La cabeza de Handa colgaba muy baja–**. Yo… quería sincerarme con ella, decirle todo lo que he pasado desde que me dijo que se iba, lo… lo mal que me he sentido… Y, sí, decirle que la quería a pesar de todo. Sé que lo sabía, pero, aun así, me gustaría habérselo dicho yo mismo… Me siento como un cobarde…

–Ah, amigo mío, _è la vita_. Pretender que todo salga tal y como lo planeas en el amor es incluso más complicado que predecir un partido de fútbol **–dijo Fideo, a pesar de trabarse en varias palabras. Su japonés era brillante, pero la pronunciación seguía sin ser perfecta–**. Pero, al igual que en el fútbol, que las cosas no vayan como se espera no implica necesariamente una derrota.

–¿Cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas, Ardena-san…? **–preguntó Handa, entornando un poco los ojos. No era para nada común que alguien hablase del amor así en su país.**

–Digamos que… **–Se encogió de hombros, sonriente–** tengo cierta facilidad para entender los sentimientos de la gente. Aunque las _ragazzas_ siempre son complicadas, si te sirve de consuelo.

–Es fácil decirlo… **–Handa arrugó los labios–**. Estoy seguro de que tú nunca has tenido problemas con las chicas…

–No sé por quién me tomas **–rió Fideo con nerviosismo–**. Las _ragazzas_ nos vuelven locos aun cuando no hay amor de por medio. Es nuestra maldición y nadie se salva; créeme. Pero forma parte del encanto. **–Sonrió.**

**Handa le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus problemas seguían ahí, pero se sentía mejor por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Fideo tenían el mismo efecto reconfortante que las de su capitán, aunque Endou, por su naturaleza inocente e incluso ingenua, jamás podría haberle ayudado con ese tema. **_«Al fin y al cabo, él también es un capitán»_**, pensó Handa. **_«Puede que vaya con el cargo»_**.**

–Mira, sé lo que es tener sentimientos por alguien que no te corresponde; ¡lo he vivido! **–continuó Fideo–**. Puede que no sea capaz de animarte, pero puedo prestarte un oído amigo si así lo quieres, mi querido, eh… esto…

–Handa **–suspiró el jugador del Raimon. Por amable que Fideo fuese, era mucho pedir que recordase quién era alguien como él–**. Handa…

–Shinichi, ¿verdad? **–le cortó Fideo–**. Lo siento; no soy bueno con los apellidos. En Italia, siempre conocemos a la gente por el nombre.

**Por alguna razón, Handa se sintió un poquito más grande.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fideo y Handa caminaban el uno al lado del otro en busca de un autobús. El aire fresco les había hecho darse cuenta de lo raro que olía dentro del aeropuerto, cosa que no notaron con los nervios de antes. Handa llevaba su bicicleta a cuestas, mientras que Fideo llevaba su equipaje. Habían permanecido callados desde el momento en el que Handa se calmó, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle: era un silencio tan agradable y natural como el silencio dentro de la cabeza de uno mismo; un silencio que Handa no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sus voces eran tan parecidas que Handa sentía a Fideo como a una manifestación física de su conciencia, que le decía exactamente lo que necesitaba oír imbuyéndole a su propia voz el valor que él necesitaba.<strong>

–Esto… ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Ardena-san…?

–Llámame sólo Fideo, Shinichi; se me hace muy raro que me llamen "Ardena" **–rió–**. He venido a ver a Mamoru. Sé que hace tan solo unos días que jugamos contra la Academia Ogre, pero ese partido sólo ha conseguido que le eche de menos todavía más.

–¿Ha-hace unos días? **–preguntó Handa, pestañeando varias veces–**. Fideo-san, ¡hace casi un año de aquello…!

–Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, para ti, quizás **–sonrió Fideo mientras pensaba que "Fideo-san" seguía siendo mejor "Ardena"–**. El nieto de Mamoru vino a pedirme ayuda hace alrededor de una semana. Supongo que prefirió venir a buscarme una vez hubiera pulido un poco más mi técnica. **–Se encogió de hombros, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco más pícara durante un instante–**. Además, mi capitán se vino hace unos meses a Japón y estoy tratando de encontrarle.

–Ya veo…

–Pero no hablemos más de mí **–le cortó Fideo antes de que Handa pudiese decir nada más–**. Tengo la sensación de que quien necesita hablar eres tú.

–…Supongo que tienes razón… **–dijo Handa muy despacio–**. No suelo destacar demasiado, así que tampoco tengo muchas oportunidades de, bueno, desahogarme…

–Se te ve en la cara **–dijo Fideo con una sonrisa comprensiva–**. Todos necesitamos a alguien de confianza que nos escuche, por muy, mmm… **–se tomó unos segundos para elegir la siguiente palabra–** _estúpido_ que creamos que es lo que tengamos que decir. A veces, lo que queremos decir puede parecerle insignificante al resto del mundo, pero es muy importante para nosotros, y necesitamos a alguien que pueda comprender y apreciar lo que nadie más puede. Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien así, pero será un placer para mí ser ese alguien mientras esté aquí.

**A Handa le empezaron a temblar los labios. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, pero denotaban una felicidad inmensa. Fideo le hacía sentirse importante, arropado; una sensación a la que Handa no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto por aquel entonces.**

–…C-caray, Fideo-san. Para ser extranjero, te manejas muy bien con nuestro idioma…

–Es que me encanta, ¡ja, ja! Hace años que empezaron los planes para celebrar el FFI, y yo formé parte de la selección previa desde que cumplí los nueve o diez años. Uno de los idiomas oficiales de Liocott es el japonés, así que nos hicieron estudiarlo desde entonces, y yo lo he practicado mucho por mi cuenta. En Orpheus, solíamos hablar en japonés incluso durante los entrenamientos porque sabíamos que lo necesitaríamos muy pronto, y se ve que toda esta práctica me ha venido bastante bien **–canturreó Fideo, guiñándole un ojo a Handa****–**. Y si me permite conocer a gente como tú, tanto mejor.

**Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que él mismo era capaz de recordar, sintió que sus sentimientos eran válidos y valiosos, y allí, en medio del aparcamiento del aeropuerto, a la espera de un bus que les llevase de vuelta a Inazuma, Handa rompió a llorar en los brazos de Fideo, desbordado por todo aquello que, hasta entonces, había confinado en su interior.**

* * *

><p><strong>Handa tenía que enjugarse las lágrimas cada poco y sus palabras resultaban difíciles de entender, pero Fideo escuchaba atentamente, sin juzgar. El autobús iba prácticamente vacío; era raro que viniesen turistas en aquella época del año y, a pesar de que pasaban pocos buses, apenas cuatro o cinco personas se montaban en ellos cada vez. En aquella ocasión, los únicos pasajeros eran Fideo y Handa, quienes iban sentados al fondo.<strong>

–¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu cuerpo se hacía pedazos…?

–Creo que no **–contestó Fideo. Le tentaba la idea de seguirle el juego a Handa para que no se sintiese solo, pero prefirió ser sincero con él.**

–Es… terrible. Fideo-san, yo… jamás me había sentido tan mal. Nunca. Al principio, cuando me dijo que se iba y la vi alejarse, sólo quería morirme. Parecía que todo hubiese acabado para mí y, aun así, en mi cabeza, sólo podía darle las gracias por todos los buenos recuerdos y todo lo que había hecho por mí. Me eché a llorar en cuanto la perdí de vista… Pero, cuando lo comparo con cómo me siento ahora, me doy cuenta de que no noté el golpe hasta mucho después. Cuando por fin llegó ese momento, sentí que me moría de verdad. No eran simples dolores de cabeza o de estómago; iba mucho más allá. Me tiembla el pulso… Coger el vaso a la hora de desayunar me ha resultado imposible: no tenía fuerza para sujetarlo como es debido y he tenido que agarrarlo con las dos manos para que no se me cayese. Manejar los cubiertos o incluso un simple bolígrafo se me hace dificilísimo también… Mi madre estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera me ha puesto pegas cuando le he dicho que estaba enfermo y que no quería ir a clase hoy. Pero eso no era más que un problema menor. Me… me cuesta respirar. Incluso algo tan sencillo como eso se… para. Tengo que esforzarme mucho para que mi pecho siga moviéndose. Parece como si mis pulmones se llenasen de aire, pero no de oxígeno, y siento constantemente que me ahogo. Ayer, me dio un miedo espantoso irme a la cama, porque sentía que me podría llegar a morir si dejaba de respirar durante la noche… Pero, hoy, solamente quiero dormir, acurrucarme y desconectarme hasta que me sienta mejor, aunque una parte de mí me dice que nunca me recuperaré. Pero, en cuanto cierro los ojos, me pongo a temblar tanto que no soy capaz de quedarme dormido…

»No quiero morirme, sólo quiero… escabullirme. Mi cuerpo flaquea. Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad, porque cualquier cosa me recuerda a ella. Haga lo que haga, mire donde mire, sólo puedo pensar en todo lo que soñé con hacer junto a ella, en las palabras que me dijo, en… esa estúpida promesa de quererla para siempre, porque pensé que, aunque fuese sólo como amigos, podría estar a su lado. Eso me habría bastado para ser feliz… Pero todo eso no parece tener ya ningún sentido. Han sido dos años de sentimientos que, de repente, ya no valen para nada…

»Sigo sin saber cómo se fijó en alguien como yo. Le abrí mi corazón y ella me abrió el suyo, pero, la verdad, siempre he pensado que yo no tengo nada que ofrecer. No soy ni listo, ni guapo, ni tengo ninguna clase de talento, pero ella siempre tenía una palabra amable para mí. Me decía cosas preciosas… **–Handa soltó una pequeñísima risa que, por primera vez, no parecía forzada–**. Una vez, me dijo que había estado pensando en mí durante la cena. "Pensé, «¡tengo el mejor amigo del mundo!», y luego seguí comiéndome mi ensalada". Me dijo que yo me había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida… Y me decía que me merecía verme como me veía ella. Me repetía a diario que el hecho de que yo no supiese ver mis virtudes no significaba que no estuviesen ahí, y que ella haría todo lo posible por ayudarme a quererme más a mí mismo para que llegase a verlas algún día. Nunca creí merecer ninguna de esas palabras, aunque llegué a creer que, de algún modo, yo hacía su vida un poco mejor. Supongo que todo esto demuestra que no las merecía, al fin y al cabo… Pero ¿cómo voy a merecerme nada suyo? Ella es… increíble. Es preciosa, popular, apasionante y trabaja muchísimo para alcanzar sus sueños, a pesar de todas las trabas con las que se encuentra. Y, ahora, esos mismos sueños son los que me van a apartar de ella…

»Yo… siempre traté de ayudarla, ¿sabes? Me encantaba ver cómo ensayaba; me parecía increíble lo mucho que se esforzaba por mejorar. Creo… que esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ella. La veía delante de mí, actuando, y me hacía sentir un millón de cosas **–sonrió–**. Durante un tiempo, incluso le di la réplica cuando actuaba, para que no tuviese que hacerlo todo ella sola. El estar en su mundo, aunque fuese de un modo tan superficial, me hacía tan feliz… Pero, hace unas semanas, me pidió que dejase de hacerlo. Tendría que haber sospechado después de eso, pero te juro por la Diosa de la Victoria que no me lo esperaba. La vida por entonces todavía parecía sonreír… Ni siquiera sospeché lo que se cocinaba, pero al fin cayó la bomba y yo no la vi venir. Durante estos días, he pensado constantemente que esa misma Diosa de la Victoria ha dejado de sonreírme por alguna razón, y no paro de pensar en qué he podido hacer mal para que me toque un destino tan cruel…

»¿Qué he hecho, Fideo-san? ¿Qué he hecho mal para merecerme esto? ¿En qué momento no he sido un buen amigo? ¿Qué es lo que la ha apartado de mí? ¿Por qué cree de repente que yo soy un lastre para alcanzar sus sueños? ¡…Maldita sea, ¿qué hay de mí?! **–gritó Handa de repente–**. ¿¡Es que mis sentimientos ya no valen nada!? ¿¡Es que no tengo derecho a luchar por lo que quiero!? ¡Yo habría estado con ella! ¡Sé que no la merezco, pero por eso mismo sé que la habría querido más que nadie en el mundo! ¡Ha-habría hecho todo lo posible por hacerla feliz…! ¡Lo habría dado todo; lo habría dejado todo! ¡Me… podría haber convertido en la persona que ella se merece! ¿¡Por qué tiene que hacerme esto!? ¡No es justo, maldita sea! ¡Yo… no soy un juguete! ¡No tiene derecho a tratarme así! ¡No tiene derecho a quitarle el valor a todos mis esfuerzos por hacerla feliz…!

**Handa se quedó callado durante unos minutos, resoplando y con la cara totalmente roja. Fideo le rodeó con los brazos y le acercó a él, tratando de confortarle para que no se sintiese solo.**

–Pero… **–continuó Handa–** ni siquiera puedo enfadarme de verdad. Todos estos sentimientos y toda esta rabia… vienen constantemente, pero siempre se van. Yo la quiero… La quiero con toda mi alma, y no creo que la deje de querer jamás. Me enseñó mucho, me ayudó a ser mejor persona y, aunque nunca estuvimos realmente juntos, me ha enseñado también lo que es la vida en pareja. Y su último regalo fue demostrarme lo que el amor significa, y lo muchísimo que duele cuando alguien a quien quieres deja de confiar en ti y te aparta de su lado. **–Handa hizo una mueca horrible–**. Me ha destrozado el corazón, Fideo-san, una y otra vez. Lo hizo pedazos cuando me apartó de su vida, y lo pulverizó cuando me dijo que no podría cumplir sus sueños a mi lado. Pero no puedo enfadarme. Por mucho que me duela, sigo queriendo que sea feliz… Se me parte el corazón con sólo con pensar que encontrará a alguien mejor en cuanto se marche de aquí, pero… casi ni me importa. Ya estaba destrozado; un martillazo más no cambiará nada.

»Lo que más me duele ahora mismo no es que me reemplace, sino… su reacción. Yo estaba destrozado, y ella parecía tan… tan tranquila… **–Handa bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Sus palabras empezaron a arrastrarse por su boca, como si no quisiesen salir, y en su lugar las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos con más fuerza que antes–**. Ella dijo que me quería, pero no pareció dudar ni arrepentirse cuando me dejó en la estacada. Es como si a ella no le importase en absoluto ni el tener que dejarme ni mis sentimientos. Y, sin embargo, sé que sus palabras eran ciertas… Sé que lo decía en serio cuando me dijo que me quería. Cada vez que rechazaba a un chico y volvía conmigo, yo sentía lo mismo: "nadie podrá sustituirte; nadie podrá ser nunca como tú". No puedo ni quiero creer que todo eso fuese mentira. Entonces, ¿por qué parece tan fría ahora…? ¿Por qué parece que le da igual hacerme daño…? Y, mientras, aquí estoy yo, incapaz de aceptar la situación. Soy tan patético… **–Handa soltó una pequeña risita, pero sonó como si le estuviesen clavando una estaca en el estómago–**. Nunca me había sentido tan mal. No puedo aceptar el destino. No quiero vivir sin su amor…

**El traqueteo del bus acabó mareando a Handa, e incluso empezó a hipar, lo que le impidió seguir hablando. Fideo le pidió que se relajase durante un rato mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo, y en cuanto el autobús llego a una zona con menos baches, Handa se quedó dormido. Fideo le arropó con su chaqueta y se quedó pensativo, mirándole.**

**Le daba pena. Aquel pobre chico había sufrido muchísimo y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de sincerarse consigo mismo. Siendo parte del equipo de Mamoru, pensaba Fideo, estaba seguro de que tendría con quien hablar, pero estaba claro que Shinichi no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para pensar que su vida y sus penas podrían interesarle a alguien. Era realmente triste.**

**Pero Fideo no le daba vueltas a eso. Pensaba en la relación entre Shinichi y esa chica, Tsukushi Ootani, y en lo diferentes que eran sus mentalidades. Para Shinichi, aquella había sido una experiencia devastadora. La chica había intentado darle ánimos y hacerle creer en sí mismo; había intentado crear un vínculo con él, y el resultado había sido el opuesto. **_«__Malato d'amore__»_**, pensó Fideo con los brazos cruzados, preguntándose cómo se diría eso en japonés. Una de las peores enfermedades que se puedan padecer. Te retuerce el corazón, la mente y la vida misma; distorsiona tu realidad y acabas por no saber siquiera cómo te sientes, lo cual hace que desahogarse se vuelva mucho más difícil si cabe. Enfado, rabia, odio, tristeza, miedo; toda una amalgama de sentimientos, algunos indescriptibles con simples palabras, y todos golpeándote a la vez. La angustia llega incluso a causar problemas de salud, como problemas respiratorios, insomnio o dolores punzantes de estómago. Y lo peor, pensaba Fideo, es que el único remedio se encuentra dentro de uno mismo. Pero, para encontrarlo, hace falta buscarlo, y Shinichi no estaba en condiciones de hallar ninguna clase de respuesta por sí mismo.**

**La situación de ambos era la misma: la promesa de ser mejor. Y, sin embargo, él…**

**El autobús paró y sacó a Fideo de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado a su destino. Fideo despertó con cuidado a Handa y ambos se bajaron del bus. Estaban al pie de una ladera, en cuya cima destacaba una enorme torre de metal con una placa en forma de relámpago.**

–¿Así que Mamoru suele estar por aquí? **–preguntó Fideo mientras cogía su equipaje. Handa, que ya sujetaba su bicicleta de nuevo, asintió.**

–Por las mañanas, al menos. Aunque, últimamente, no sé dónde se mete todas las tardes…

–Bueno, puede que sea mejor. Quisiera hablar contigo un poco más.

–¿Conmigo…? **–parpadeó Handa–**. ¿De qué? ¿Es que quieres que te cuente cosas sobre el capitán? Somos amigos, pero el que mejor le conoce es Gouenji-kun… Deberías preguntarle a él.

**Fideo soltó una pequeña risita.**

–No, Shinichi. Tú me has abierto tu corazón, y yo quiero abrirte el mío también. Los sentimientos no se dan; se comparten. Ésa es la única forma de que dos personas se entiendan y creen un vínculo, ¿no te parece?

**Handa recordó un antiguo pasaje de su vida: una historia que jamás le había contado a nadie, y la unión casi espiritual que tuvo con una persona que ya nadie recordaba, que nunca estuvo allí. Y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia y asentir.**

–…Arriba hay bancos. Y mejores vistas.

–Te sigo **–sonrió Fideo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fideo y Handa se sentaron en un banco cercano al árbol del que colgaba el mejor amigo de Endou. Los dos chicos observaban la ciudad de Inazuma bañada por los rayos de la tarde, aunque Fideo podía notar que Handa tenía la mirada perdida y que estaba preocupantemente inmóvil. Todavía faltaban varias horas antes de que el Sol se pusiese, pero el cielo ya se tornaba naranja y su brillo se reflejaba en la torre de metal, haciendo brillar más, si cabe, el relámpago que la coronaba. Soplaba una suave brisa de verano que mecía el neumático colgado del árbol y revolvía el aroma de la hierba y los árboles, haciendo que la sensación de estar en plena naturaleza fuese todavía más envolvente. Los pájaros trinaban tratando de acallar a un hombre que chillaba mientras intentaba pescar un pez en el pequeño lago de la montaña, aunque, más bien, era el pez el que le estaba pescando a él. Todos aquellos pequeños detalles creaban una sensación deliciosa, y Fideo hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado al pensar que Handa no podía disfrutarla en su estado.<strong>

–Eh **–dijo Fideo con cariño mientras le daba un codazo en el brazo a Handa para llamar su atención–**. ¿Estás bien?

–Ah… S-sí. Bueno, eso creo… **–respondió Handa, frotándose el cuello levemente.**

–No te sientas mal, Shinichi. ¡Tus sentimientos son perfectamente normales! No te lo he dicho antes, pero muchas gracias por querer compartirlos conmigo a pesar de que apenas nos conozcamos. Significa mucho para mí.

–No, Fideo-san; gracias a ti… Nadie suele escucharme así…

–Estoy seguro de que Mamoru te prestaría la atención que necesitas si se lo pidieses, pero, mientras tanto, aquí me tienes. Y, bueno, yo también quiero compartir algo contigo.

**Handa se enderezó en el banco y se quedó mirando fijamente a Fideo.**

–Te escucho **–asintió con firmeza, provocándole una alegre risotada a Fideo.**

–Verás; me he dado cuenta de que me ves como a una especie de hombre infalible con las mujeres, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La verdad es que nunca he tenido pareja, aunque me alegra mucho ver las que se forman a mi alrededor y he aprendido un par de cosas a base de oír las experiencias de los demás. Una de las cosas más importantes a recordar es que las _ragazzas_ son mucho más que una diana para el amor: pueden ser muchas cosas, y es radicalmente diferente tratar con una novia que con una amiga. Cada _ragazza_, por sus circunstancias y la relación que mantengas con ella, es única y especial, y no hay consejo que pueda aplicarse a todos los casos. Recuerda que, ante todo, son personas, no máquinas producidas en serie. Dentro de lo complejas y bellas que son, sólo podemos aspirar a _tratar_ de entenderlas, y rezar para que nuestros instintos nos lleven a la solución adecuada para cada problema. Y te aviso: no siempre daremos con esa solución. De hecho, fallaremos la gran mayoría de las veces, y eso nos costará caro.

**Fideo reía, pero Handa apartó la mirada. Sabía que las palabras de Fideo eran ciertas, pero no le sentaba bien recordar que el error había sido suyo. Fideo lo notó, y por eso colocó su mano sobre la de su amigo al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa reconfortante.**

–Pero en nuestra mano queda el seguir intentándolo hasta conseguirlo, por mucho que el problema sea irreparable.

**Handa levantó la cabeza. En parte, por curiosidad; en parte, por respeto a Fideo, y, en parte, porque una pequeña parte de él confiaba en escuchar un modo para arreglar su relación con Ootani.**

–La historia que quiero contarte es… **–la voz de Fideo se convirtió en un susurro–** muy importante para mí. De hecho, nunca se la había contado a nadie, pero creo que tú mereces oírla. Todo empezó poco antes de que empezase el FFI. El Orpheus entrenaba a diario para prepararse para el torneo, y la gente nos aplaudía por la calle. Italia es un país donde el fútbol es importantísimo y eso se nota mucho en el cariño de la gente. Y, entre todas las personas que nos animaban a diario, la más importante para mí era una pequeña _ragazza_ llamada Rushe.

»Conocí a Rushe un día de camino al entrenamiento. Vi a una _ragazza_ a punto de caerse desde un puente y corrí en su ayuda, pero resultó que no estaba en peligro: era ciega, y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del borde. Nos paramos a hablar y **–tosió–** "descubrió" que yo era uno de los candidatos para formar parte del Orpheus. Desde entonces, se convirtió en mi mayor fuente de inspiración: Rushe luchaba contra su invidencia día tras día, sin dejarse amedrentar en absoluto por su discapacidad, y venía a animarme a los entrenamientos pasase lo que pasase. En poco tiempo, acabó adorando el fútbol a pesar de no poder verlo siquiera. Siempre me decía que le hacía muy feliz escuchar los gritos de alegría de las gradas cuando yo marcaba gol, así que empecé a dedicarle todos mis goles a mi pequeño ángel de la guarda. **–Fideo sonrió de un modo tan cálido que hasta Handa se sintió mejor consigo mismo–**. Y, claro, no sólo se convirtió en mi fan, sino también en mi amiga.

»Pero pronto empecé a sentirme mal conmigo mismo. Rushe, mi pequeño ángel, además de luchar a diario contra sus propios demonios, me daba todo lo que tenía y muchísimo más, pero yo no podía darle nada a cambio ni hacer nada por ella. Me sentía impotente y frustrado. Rushe no tenía un corazón roto; Rushe era ciega, y ni todo el amor del mundo podría solucionar eso. Me devané la cabeza durante semanas, tratando de buscar un modo de serle útil y ayudarla, pero no lo encontré. Me enfrentaba a un problema del que nunca había oído hablar y que no tenía solución. No sabía qué hacer.

»Toda aquella frustración me consumía; supongo que, en ese sentido, sí que puedo llegar a imaginar cómo te sentías, Shinichi. No podía permitirme que me afectase, porque sabía que eso sólo entristecería a Rushe, y me propuse combatir aquellos sentimientos de algún modo. Pero, como tú, me encontraba perdido: no tenía forma de solucionar el problema, y el seguir pensando en ella solamente empeoraba las cosas. Empecé a notar que mi rendimiento bajaba en picado y, por primera vez, me alegré de que Rushe no pudiese verme en aquel estado. Sería descorazonador que se enterase de que todo eso lo había provocado ella.

»Pero, un día, Rushe vino a hablar conmigo después del entrenamiento. Me confesó que le habían hablado de una operación que podría curar su ceguera, pero que estaba muy asustada y que se había negado. Entonces vi claro cuál había sido mi error: intenté buscar una forma de pagar a Rushe por toda aquella pasión y valentía que me había dado, cuando, en realidad, lo que tendría que haber hecho era devolverle lo que ella me daba a mí. Shinichi, a menudo, las _ragazzas_ te ofrecen su corazón no a cambio de que les ayudes o soluciones su vida, sino a cambio de que tú les ofrezcas también el tuyo. Ésa es una lección básica que yo había estado demasiado ciego para ver. De haberlo hecho así desde el principio, puede que Rushe nunca hubiese tenido miedo, y la simple idea me torturaba **–suspiró–**. Mi pequeño ángel sólo necesitaba que yo actuase hacia ella del mismo modo que ella actuaba hacia mí, y, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, no me di cuenta. Es… lamentable.

»En ese mismo momento, me agaché, le cogí de las manos y le dije que yo también tenía miedo. Se acercaba el momento para el que me había estado preparando durante años, y no podía evitar estar asustado; pero si había llegado hasta ese punto era por los ánimos que ella me había dado desde el día que nos conocimos. Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate **–rió Fideo–**. Entonces, nos prometimos darnos valor y fuerza mutuamente: si ella se enfrentaba a sus miedos y aceptaba esa operación, yo haría frente a los míos y llevaría al Orpheus hasta la victoria costase lo que costase. Nos hicimos una promesa recíproca para mejorar a la vez, y eso me ayudó a combatir toda aquella frustración y convertirla en la fuerza que necesitaba.

»Deja que te diga algo, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes. El fútbol es un arte, Shinichi. Los artistas italianos han sabido desde hace siglos que el arte nace de los sentimientos que una persona lleva dentro, sean buenos o malos, y lo mismo pasa con el fútbol. Existe una simbiosis **–Fideo se sonrió, muy orgulloso de conocer una palabra como ésa–** muy especial entre el ser humano y el arte: el arte se nutre de los sentimientos y ayuda al artista a hacerles frente. El dolor de hoy puede convertirse en el éxito de mañana. No hay sentimiento que no puedas dominar, y la suma de todos ellos sacará a la luz el fútbol que escondes. El fútbol que _necesitas_. …Pero eso, por desgracia, también quiere decir que tu fútbol no podrá crecer mientras tú no seas capaz de dominar lo que sientes. De nada sirve usar las mejores pinturas si el pincel está roto.

»Nuestros sentimientos son diferentes, Shinichi. Mi promesa de mejorar fue recíproca; la tuya, me temo, es unidireccional. Yo luchaba por amistad, y tú, por amor. Pero los hechos no cambian: tu fuerza surge de tus sentimientos y de que puedas controlarlos y canalizarlos de la manera correcta.

**Fideo se levantó y se alejó del banco hasta llegar al pequeño descampado al pie de la torre.**

–Levanta. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

**Handa, sin comprender en absoluto qué es lo que su conciencia pretendía, cumplió sus órdenes y se acercó a él. Fideo le preguntó si había alguna manera de conseguir un balón, y Handa sacó uno de entre unos arbustos, teniendo que explicarle también a Fideo, varias veces, por qué su capitán escondía balones por toda la ciudad.**

–…Interesante **–fue lo único que Fideo consiguió articular antes de decidir que era un tema a descartar inmediatamente–**. Dime, Shinichi **–soltó la pelota y comenzó a darle toques con los pies–**: si tu _ragazza_ volviese ahora, después del modo en el que te ha roto el corazón, ¿la perdonarías?

–Sí **–asintió Handa inmediatamente y con decisión. Fideo le ofreció una sonrisa de aprobación.**

–Y si no solo volviese, sino que te dijese que quiere estar contigo… ¿saldrías con ella?

**Esta vez, Handa se quedó callado durante unos segundos, con el cuerpo absolutamente inmóvil. Fideo dejó de dar toques y le lanzó la pelota con una potente patada. Handa reaccionó mucho más rápido de lo normal y salió de su pequeño trance controlando la pelota con el pecho.**

–¡Responde rápido! **–le instó Fideo con un ceño fruncido–**. No tienes que pensarte las respuestas; sólo di lo que sientes.

–…No lo sé. Lo que siento por ella sigue intacto, pero yo, no… **–Soltó un suave suspiro y se masticó las mejillas inconscientemente. Nunca había tenido esa clase de manías, pero tampoco podía decirse que él fuese el de siempre en aquel momento. Para forzarse a sí mismo a reaccionar, le devolvió el balón a Fideo–**. Aunque estoy seguro de que jamás podría renunciar a ella como amiga, no acabo de encontrar una respuesta a qué siento realmente…

**Fideo hizo una rápida mueca que Handa no llegó a ver.**

–Yo te guiaré.

–¿E-eh…?

**Fideo cogió el balón con las manos.**

–Quiero que te quede clara una cosa **–dijo, con una voz mucho más seria que de costumbre, pero sin poder evitar sus frecuentes fallos a la hora de pronunciar–**: no puedo hacer nada por ti. El amor, sea cual sea su forma, consiste en caminar constantemente por el borde de un agujero, rezando para que la persona a la que quieres no te tire dentro de una patada. Pero tú te has caído, y nadie en el mundo salvo tú mismo puede sacarte de ahí. Tardarás en levantarte siquiera del suelo, y cuando empieces a trepar para salir de ahí, cualquier pequeño contacto, _cualquiera_, bastará para que vuelvas a caer hasta el fondo, y todos tus esfuerzos hasta ese momento no habrán servido para nada. Incluso cuando salgas, te costará volver a tu vida normal: la persona que antes caminaba a tu lado ya no estará y eso no es fácil de asumir. Y mientras todo eso dure, serás un completo inútil, Shinichi.

»Ahora mismo, estás en guerra contra el mayor enemigo que encontrarás jamás: el enemigo interior. Es una guerra en la que siempre, _siempre_ estarás solo en el campo de batalla. Y yo no puedo hacer nada por ti. Ni yo ni nadie podrá aliviar jamás tu dolor ni mejorar tu situación de ningún modo. **–Fideo dejó de fruncir el ceño y dejó ver una media sonrisa–**. Pero los que te quieren, los que te _queremos_, podemos darte, mmm… apoyo logístico.

**Handa se puso tenso; apretó los puños y siguió masticándose las mejillas hasta que empezó a notar un extraño sabor en la boca. No comprendía nada. Fideo estaba hablando de un modo confuso y ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué había dicho que le guiaría y que le apoyaría si no podía hacer nada por él? Sabía que pretendía ayudarle, pero le estaba poniendo furioso. Dejó de mirarle. Le era muy difícil controlar sus emociones, y todavía más entenderlas. Sólo sabía que las palabras de Fideo, en las que antes se había refugiado por parecer la sensata voz de su subconsciente, se habían vuelto tan confusas e hirientes como las que oía en su cabeza. El cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza le pesaba; pero, sobre todo, le pesaba el vacío de la ausencia de Ootani.**

–…Has dicho que los que me quieren me apoyarán **–dijo Handa muy despacio y con una voz mucho más grave de lo habitual–**. Entonces, ¿por qué me apoyas tú?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Según tú, nos conocemos desde hace una semana. Ésta es sólo la segunda vez que nos vemos, y la primera vez ni siquiera me hiciste caso. ¿Qué interés podrías tener tú en ayudarme a mí…? **–Handa dejó ver parte de su frustración con una mueca de resentimiento–**. ¿Quién me dice que pueda fiarme ni de ti ni de nadie si la persona que más me quería me ha hecho tanto daño…?

**Fideo miró alrededor para evitar la mirada de Handa y se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Al cabo, clavó los ojos en los de su amigo japonés y exhaló el aire que había estado aguantando.**

–Tú has sido sincero conmigo, y creo que no mereces menos de mí. Shinichi, puede que esto te suene estúpido, pero… **–hizo una pequeña pausa, como quien duda durante un segundo antes de lanzarse a la piscina–** te miro y me veo a mí. Mientras me contabas todo lo que sentías, a pesar de que nuestras situaciones sean tan diferentes, era como si quien estuviese hablando fuese una voz en mi cabeza, porque así era exactamente como me sentía yo con Rushe. Y, a la vez, lo que mi propia cabeza me decía era "ése fuiste tú; ése _podrías seguir siendo_ tú". **–Suspiró–**. Yo nunca pude contarle nada de eso a nadie, porque creía que no lo entenderían o que no me harían caso; por eso considero tan importante tener a alguien que escuche incondicionalmente. Pero tan importante y valioso como alguien que escuche es alguien que _comprenda_. Hasta hoy, sentía que esa parte de mí era invisible y que nadie podría entenderla nunca, pero tú has sido capaz de cambiar eso. Puede que no nos conozcamos desde hace mucho, pero te siento muy cerca de mí: piensas como yo e incluso hablas como yo. Ya no me siento tan solo en la inmensidad de mi soledad. Eres como mi… conciencia.

**A Handa le dio un vuelco el corazón. No podía creerlo, pero estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Fideo había dicho claramente que le veía como a su conciencia. Exactamente el mismo pensamiento que había tenido él apenas unas horas antes, cuando Fideo le había reconfortado con sus palabras. Pero ¿cómo podía alguien de la talla del Meteoro Blanco de Italia tenerle a él en tan alta consideración? Él no era nada. Fideo le había ayudado a él, pero él no había hecho nada por devolverle el favor. Se había limitado a llorar y a reabrir viejas heridas en la única persona que se había interesado por él. Y, a pesar de su egoísmo, Fideo le apreciaba más que nunca.**

**Algo en él le decía que la respuesta a sus dudas ya se la había dado Fideo, pero su lógica se negaba a aceptarlo. Por eso, quiso forzar su egoísmo aún más.**

–Pero tú mismo has dicho antes que estoy solo en esta guerra… Entonces, ¿qué puedes hacer tú por mí…?

–Cederte mi espada.

**Fideo soltó el balón y dejó que botase a sus pies. Handa, sin saber exactamente por qué, dio un paso atrás.**

–Shinichi **–dijo Fideo con voz grave y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios–**, yo no podría haber ganado mi guerra solo. Necesitaba un arma con la que librar aquella batalla, y ese arma fue forjada a partir de los sentimientos que una vez me consumieron, al igual que a ti, y a partir de la promesa que nos hicimos Rushe y yo.

**El viento se levantó, y el suelo bajo los pies de Fideo comenzó a refulgir con un intenso color verde. La luz se reflejaba en la cara y en el pelo ondeante del Meteoro Blanco, y hacía brillar el poder que tan bien se escondía dentro de él, del mismo modo que la luz del Sol hace brillar la Luna.**

–Necesitaba una luz que me ayudase a salir del agujero en el que había caído. Necesitaba una luz pura que iluminase mi camino a través de las sombras de la impotencia y me guiase para poder cumplir mi promesa.

**De repente, el resplandor se expandió, creando varios círculos perfectos alrededor de Fideo. Entre círculo y círculo, destacaban unas extrañas inscripciones que brillaban con luz dorada y que Handa no era capaz de descifrar.**

–Pero no bastaba con salir del agujero **–prosiguió Fideo–**. Mi arma debía serme útil también en la guerra que me esperaba después. Necesitaba una espada poderosa e infalible para abrirme paso a través de mis enemigos y llegar a la victoria, costase lo que costase. Necesitaba una espada que me diese valor y confianza para afrontar cualquier reto. Necesitaba una espada que, con su luz, pudiese iluminar la vista de Rushe.

**El balón a los pies de Fideo comenzó a acumular energía a gran velocidad. Ondas del mismo color dorado que las runas inscritas dentro de los círculos se agolpaban dentro de la pelota, haciéndola brillar y flotar en el aire a baja altura.**

–Shinichi, ¿hay algo en este parque a lo que no le tengas un… especial cariño? **–preguntó Fideo con una sonrisa pícara.**

–U-uh… **–Handa, que se había quedado mudo ante la demostración de poder de Fideo, tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y otros tantos en pensar en una respuesta–**. B-bueno, una vez me choqué contra ese árbol de allí cuando unos matones se metían conmigo **–dijo mientras se giraba y señalaba un árbol del bosque que había a la entrada del parque–**. No era culpa del árbol, pero supongo que…

–…Shin.

–…desde entonces le…

–¡Odin…!

–…tengo algo…

–¡SWOOORD!

**Handa vio pasar a su lado una enorme espada dorada en cuya punta se hallaba el balón. Se movía a una velocidad endiablada y, a medida que cortaba el aire, dejaba un rastro de enormes círculos con runas como los que habían aparecido a los pies de Fideo, que se extendían hasta el infinito y allí se perdían. Haciendo gala tanto de una potencia monstruosa como de una precisión milimétrica, el disparo se dirigió directamente hacia el árbol que Handa estaba señalando y lo partió limpiamente, sin perder un ápice de fuerza ni rozar siquiera ninguno de los demás árboles del bosque. El balón acabó estrellándose contra la montaña y quedó empotrado en el agujero que el propio impacto había producido.**

–…de… t-tirria.

**A Handa le flaquearon las piernas y cayó al suelo de culo. Se quedó mirando a Fideo con la boca abierta, quien le ofreció una sonrisa cortés y se fue andando con calma hasta el bosque para recoger el balón. Cuando volvió, Handa seguía en el suelo, así que le ofreció la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.**

–¿Te ha gustado? **–dijo Fideo, volviendo a su cálida voz normal.**

**Handa sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo con fuerza. Fideo se quedó mirando al balón con una sonrisa en los labios.**

–Esta técnica nació de los mismos sentimientos que tú estás teniendo ahora mismo, y me ayudó a cumplir la promesa que me hice a mí mismo. **–Fideo extendió los brazos y le ofreció a Handa el balón–**. Mientras esté en Japón, me gustaría enseñártela a ti.

**Handa volvió a caerse al suelo de culo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Sol estaba ya muy bajo y los dos chicos habían vuelto al mismo banco en el que se habían sentado horas atrás. Fideo era consciente de que Handa no estaba en condiciones ni físicas ni anímicas de entrenar en aquel momento, así que decidió no forzarle a empezar inmediatamente. En su lugar, optó por relajarse junto a él y disfrutar de su tiempo juntos.<strong>

–…Odio al otro delantero de tu equipo **–dijo Handa de repente con una voz muy seria.**

–¿¡Q-qué!? **–chilló Fideo. Aquella era la primera vez que Handa le veía perder los estribos de aquella manera–**. ¿A-a qué viene eso? ¿Por qué…?

–Ese desgraciado… **–Handa se agarró la pernera del pantalón y la estrujó con fuerza, imaginándose que era el cuello de Raffaele Generani–**. N-no sé cómo lo hizo, pero… ¡m-me robó mi hissatsu…!

–Tu… ¿hissatsu? **–Fideo ladeó la cabeza; no entendía nada. ¿Era así como le había hecho sentirse a Handa antes?**

–Mi Freeze Shot… **–gruñó el centrocampista del Raimon–**. No sé de dónde lo sacó, ¡pero ese hissatsu era mío…! ¡Lo desarrollé aquí mismo, en este parque, con el capitán, y ahora nadie me cree…! ¡Todo el mundo piensa que se lo he copiado a ese maldito ladrón, pero es él quien me lo robó a mí!

–¿…De verdad?

–…Bah **–resopló Handa, apartando la mirada con desdén–**. No sé por qué me extraño de que no me creas. Conoces a ese tío desde hace mucho tiempo y a mí desde hace tan solo unas horas… En fin, piensa lo que quieras. Yo sé lo que es verdad.

–N-no, Shinichi, no es que no te crea, es que… vaya. Así que eras tú…

–¿Eh…? **–Handa volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia Fideo, y se encontró con que el Meteoro Blanco tenía los ojos clavados en él.**

–Yo ya sabía que el Freeze Shot no es un tiro creado por Raffaele. Lo que no sabía es que fuese… tuyo… **–Fideo entornó los ojos–**. Verás, Raffaele es un grandísimo admirador de nuestro capitán, y nuestro capitán es un gran amante del fútbol japonés. Cuando estábamos concentrados, Raffaele hacía todo lo posible por estar con nuestro capitán, y acabó aficionándose al fútbol japonés a base de verlo por la televisión con él. Un día, nos contó a todos que había visto un disparo increíble en un partido japonés, y estuvo semanas enteras entrenando hasta dominarlo. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de horas que se pasó encerrado en su habitación, viendo el vídeo una y otra vez… Pero nunca dejó que nadie más lo viera. Era como su tesoro: lo único que sabíamos de aquel hissatsu era lo que él quería contarnos, pero sólo hablaba de la extraordinaria técnica y control del jugador que la usaba. Y cuando por fin lo dominó, se convirtió rápidamente en su técnica estrella. Todos los goles que marcó en el FFI fueron gracias a ese disparo. Incluso a Gigi le costaba horrores pararlo… Era un hissatsu espectacular de verdad, que destacaba más por el sublime efecto que imprimía en la pelota y por lo difícil que era controlarlo que por su fuerza bruta. Lo normal es que los hissatsus de tiro traten de derribar al portero, pero ese tiro rompía todos nuestros esquemas. Y pensar que el autor eras tú desde el principio…

**Handa se puso rojo como un tomate a medida que Fideo hablaba. Para cuando terminó, parecía que sus mofletes fuesen a estallar.**

–Y-y **–titubeó haciendo pucheros–**, si me admiraba tanto, ¿por qué nunca se molestó en decir de quién era el hissatsu…?

–¡Lo intentó! Buscó a aquel jugador durante mucho tiempo, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie con ese nombre. Según él y el capitán, el comentarista llamaba al jugador… **–Fideo se quedó callado durante varios segundos, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo estúpidamente obvio–** …_Honda_.

–…_KAKUMA_… **–siseó Handa con una voz tenebrosa y lúgubre que Fideo jamás había escuchado de sí mismo–**. Ese maldito bastardo y su incapacidad para aprenderse los nombres en condiciones… El día que le pille, le voy a…

**El pantalón de Handa empezaba a ceder y desgarrarse bajo la presión de su mano. Fideo colocó una mano en el hombro a Handa.**

–Raffaele te admira muchísimo. Él nunca quiso robarte nada: sólo quería enseñarle al mundo lo que su jugador favorito podía hacer, y enseñarte lo que él había conseguido a base de entrenar para parecerse a ti. Soñaba con encontrarse contigo en el torneo y no paró de hablar de ti en cuanto supimos que jugaríamos contra Japón, pero no estabas en el equipo. Se llevó una desilusión tremenda. Por eso marcó con tu hissatsu: era una manera de llamarte a ti al campo, de decir "¡sólo podréis ganarnos si juega él!". Nunca pensó que el efecto sería el contrario…

**Handa soltó la pernera del pantalón despacio y trató de calmarse.**

–Eso me hace sentir mejor… pero es extraño. Nadie suele pensar cosas tan buenas de mí, y la única persona que me consideraba importante ahora está… **–Handa se mordió los labios para evitar seguir haciéndose daño–**. Muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, Fideo-san. Sé que soy difícil de halagar…

–Shinichi… **–Fideo colocó las manos sobre el banco y se quedó mirándole fijamente con expresión seria–**. No eres difícil de halagar. Lo que pasa es que la gente no se molesta en hacerlo porque son egoístas contigo cuando les ayudas y no te devuelven el favor. Te mereces mucho más de lo que normalmente recibes, de verdad. Eres muy analítico y culto en lo que respecta a contar historias y a la propia gente, y sabes qué decirle a cualquier persona sin importar con cuánta gente hables en un día, y eso es algo que me parece increíble, porque yo soy incapaz de seguirle la pista a nada. Tu motivación, a veces, es algo que habla por sí mismo, y lo expresas de una manera que nadie más que yo conozca podría hacerlo. Siempre estás ahí para todo el mundo, y creo que eso es muy amable de tu parte. Eres como una de esas personas a las que imaginaría haciendo una buena obra al otro lado de la calle y me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo sólo con mirarte, sin que tuvieras que hablar conmigo siquiera. Pero es un pensamiento un poco triste. Deberías pensar también en ti mismo. Ya sé que debería seguir mi propio consejo, pero el que yo no lo haga no quiere decir que tú tampoco debas hacerlo. Eres una gran persona con mucha imaginación y me alegra estar contigo. Así que no digas que no tengo nada que decir sobre ti, porque lo tengo.

–…Eso se parece mucho a las cosas que ella solía decirme.

–Eso significa que te las decía de corazón.

**Fideo sonrió. Handa le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó mirando al horizonte.**

–…Hay una cosa que no consigo dejar de preguntarme **–dijo–**. Fideo-san… ¿por qué me tratas tan bien? Tú no has hecho más que ayudarme desde que has llegado, pero yo no he hecho nada por ti, y tampoco sabías nada de mi situación cuando te ofreciste a ayudarme…

**Fideo se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo índice un par de veces, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.**

–Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Si todo el mundo tuviese que esperar a que los demás hagan algo bueno por ellos antes de devolver el favor, nadie haría nunca nada, ¿no te parece? Creo que es mejor hacer el bien y no mirar a quién. Además, tú me has devuelto el favor con creces: me has escuchado, y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba. **–Fideo rió–**. ¡Puede que esa lógica no funcione solamente con las _ragazzas_, después de todo!

–Eres… una auténtica inspiración **–suspiró Handa, manteniendo una pequeña mueca en los labios que pretendía ser una sonrisa.**

–Tú también lo eres, Shinichi. Lo que has hecho hoy, la manera en la que lo has soltado todo, requiere muchísimo valor. Estoy seguro de que ha sido muy duro para ti, pero te has enfrentado a todo de cara y estoy orgulloso de ti. No es fácil sobrellevar unos sentimientos así.

–Tú lo hiciste…

–No **–dijo Fideo tajante mientras sacudía la cabeza–**. Ya te he dicho que nuestras situaciones son muy diferentes. Yo mejoraba _con_ Rushe; tú, sin embargo, mejoras _a pesar _de esa chica. Es una diferencia fundamental que hace que tu camino sea mucho más difícil de recorrer.

–Al menos, puede que consiga la Odin Sword para guiarme… **–sonrió Handa, tratando de animarse a sí mismo.**

–La conseguirás **–dijo Fideo con una sonrisa alentadora, la cual desapareció en un instante–**, pero eso no basta.

**Handa parpadeó.**

–¿Q-qué quieres decir…?

–Piénsalo. La Odin Sword fue _mi _manera de hacer frente a _mi_ situación_. _La tuya es diferente, e incluso más complicada, diría yo, así que la Odin Sword no será suficiente para ti. Si te la voy a dar es solamente para que partas de una base y aprendas a controlarte, pero tu objetivo debe ser siempre dominar tus propios sentimientos y crear algo totalmente único a partir de ellos. Hasta que no lo consigas, no… no creo que puedas superarlo.

**Los ánimos de Handa cayeron por los suelos y se lamentó de su situación una vez más.**

–Ojalá no tuviese nada que superar…

**Fideo le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Shinichi y le apretó contra su cuerpo.**

–Shinichi, lo que te ha ocurrido es estupendo. ¡Has pasado de estar en el banquillo a jugar en el partido! Cuando menos lo esperes, comprenderás que una persona te amó, y eso quiere decir que otra podrá amarte de nuevo. Entonces vas a sonreír.

–Hay demasiadas cosas que aún no alcanzo a comprender, Fideo-san…

–¿Como qué?

–Yo pensé… **–dijo, arrastrando las palabras–** que tendríamos un final feliz. Pensé que estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad… Yo le había prometido quererla… **–Handa apretó los puños y miró a Fideo con seriedad–**. Seguro que hay una salida para cerrar las heridas y estar unidos por siempre jamás… o algo así.

–No **–dijo Fideo sacudiendo la cabeza–**. No la hay. Nunca la hay. Si el amor se acaba, se acabó y ya está, y si las heridas han de cerrar, cerrarán solas. No puedes perder el tiempo tratando de arreglar un amor idealizado. Dicen que ese amor alivia tu soledad, pero quien así te hable no te dice toda la verdad. Ese amor es pura propaganda y publicidad, y de las cosas buenas que dicen que tiene, no puedes creerte ni la mitad. Recuerda que esa chica te ha hecho daño, Shinichi; por mucho que la quieras, no te infravalores poniéndola por delante de tu propio bienestar. _Tú_ eres la persona más importante.

**Handa bajó la cabeza.**

–¿Y cómo puede dolerme tanto el haberla perdido si sé que me ha hecho daño…?

–Porque el amor, cuando es fuerte, no toma nota de los errores. Es fácil perdonar los ajenos y muy difícil perdonarse a uno mismo. Hoy te pone a prueba el destino; el camino parece largo, pero, un día, ese mismo amor te reconfortará.

–No lo sé… Me… me siento perdido sin ella… **–Handa se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó las manos a la cabeza–**. Después de todas las cosas que compartimos, todo lo que me dijo y todo lo que hizo por mí, ella era como… como…

–¿Tu brújula? **–sugirió Fideo con una floritura.**

–…No. Como mi norte magnético. Sé que suena cursi, pero ella no me dirigía, sino que era mi… destino. Lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella, pero, ahora, todo lo que vino se ha ido y no sé qué hacer. No entiendo qué me pasa ni por qué.

–Está bien, Shinichi. Tan solo recuerda que tu amor es el sentido de esta sinrazón, y que lo que sientes es perfectamente normal. Llevará un tiempo, pero alguna vez encontrarás tus respuestas, sean las de esa _ragazza_ o aquéllas a las que llegues tú.

–Ya sé todo eso de que "en el desierto, al final lloverá", pero… ¿crees que alguna vez dejará de dolerme…?

–Mmm… Hay quien te dirá que no, pero yo no lo veo así. **–Fideo le hizo un gesto con el pulgar–**. Todo depende de tu mentalidad. El amor es ciego, y, como viene, va. Aunque hoy se haya ido, mañana volverá, y todo cambiará de color. Por más que digan por ahí, no hemos venido a padecer a este mundo, y acabarás por sentirte mejor.

**Fideo sostuvo la cara de Handa entre sus manos. No era una actitud habitual en Japón, pero Handa no tenía la fuerza para cuestionarse nada en aquel momento.**

–Algún día encontrarás a una chica que te hará el Shinichi más feliz del mundo. Te lo prometo.

–Yo ya la había encontrado, Fideo-san. Yo… fui feliz cuando me quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Fideo y Handa bajaron de la montaña y se dirigieron hacia el barrio de tiendas.<strong>

–¿Dónde vas a quedarte…? **–preguntó Handa–**. Mi casa no es muy grande, pero…

–No te preocupes **–respondió Fideo con una sonrisa–**. Soy un invitado del instituto y me dejan dormir allí. Aunque te agradecería que me guiases, ¡ja, ja, ja!

–Claro; es lo menos que puedo hacer **–sonrió Handa–**. Sólo tienes que seguir esta calle y llegarás al instituto. No está lejos.

**Fideo se acercó un poco más a Handa y le dio un suave golpecito en el brazo.**

–Dime, Shinichi, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Un poco mejor… **–dijo, rascándose la cabeza–**. Aunque, como tú decías, creo que no hay mucho que tú puedas hacer por mí… Ya empiezo a entenderlo.

–Alguien más inteligente que yo dijo que nunca ha convertido en rubíes a las gotas de sangre ningún orador. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

**Handa remoloneó sutilmente.**

–Significa que las palabras ajenas nunca podrán solucionar tus problemas **–dijo Fideo con una risita–**. El único que puede curar tus heridas eres tú, por mucho que me duela no poder ayudarte… ¡Oh! **–añadió Fideo–**, y no te olvides de comer muchas naranjas y chocolate negro. La vitamina C y los antioxidantes son un remedio natural para sentirse mejor. _Mens sana in corpore sano_.

–Me temo que lo que voy a necesitar es llorar durante unos cuantos días… **–rió Handa, aunque su risa acabó convirtiéndose en un pesado suspiro.**

–Eso está bien; ¡llorar es sano! Y estoy seguro de que te ayudará a calmarte y a comprenderlo todo. Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando hayas aflojado el nudo del dolor, ya lo verás. Y, cuando te canses de llorar, o simplemente cuando ya no te queden lágrimas, si me lo quieres contar, te estaré esperando. No olvides que no estás solo.

–Eres un gran amigo, Fideo-san… Me alegro mucho de que me encontrases.

–Creo que no te encontré yo **–sonrió Fideo–**. ¿Crees en las fuerzas superiores? Yo diría que nos empujó la soledad. Imagínatelo: ¡dos almas descarnadas en la gran ciudad que se buscaban la una a la otra! **–rió–**. Tal vez fue por casualidad, aunque parecía que estuviésemos predestinados, ¿verdad?

–Es una bonita manera de decirlo… **–sonrió Handa–**. Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero hablas muy bien…

–Sólo porque compartimos voz, Shinichi.

**Fideo extendió la mano y se la ofreció a Handa, quien, a pesar de su depresión, se dispuso a ofrecerle su mejor apretón a su nuevo amigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.**

–_In bocca al lupo_, Shinichi.

**Handa no lo entendió, pero conocía la voz de Fideo lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué era lo que trataba de decirle.**

–Gracias, Fideo-san.

**Las dos mitades de una misma conciencia tomaron caminos diferentes. No hacía falta decir nada; el silencio era elocuente, y se mantenía la reverberación de sus voces. Ambos se sentían menos solos en el mundo, y una despedida, aunque fuese temporal, habría sido demasiado dolorosa para ambos. Prefirieron llevarse aquel vínculo a sus casas intacto, como si ambos siguiesen constantemente el uno al lado del otro. Como si ese adiós nunca hubiera existido.**

**Y, entonces, Handa sonrió.**

* * *

><p>–Durante el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, Fideo-san se esforzó mucho en enseñarme su Odin Sword, y, al final, la dominé. Él me dijo con sus propias palabras que, ahora, es tan mía como suya, y siempre hago todo lo posible por hacer honor a lo que me enseñó. Pero él tenía razón: eso no basta. Tu adiós no me sirvió de nada, y tuve que crecer a pesar de ello. La raíz de todo lo que había conseguido estaba en el hecho de que estaba transformando mi tristeza en fuerza, y, por eso, pensaba que volver a verte podría arruinar todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Eso fue algo que olvidé en cuanto te volví a ver, pero soñé con el tiempo que pasé aprendiendo la Odin Sword y todos esos recuerdos volvieron de golpe. Por eso no quise que estuvieses conmigo. Me hiciste mucho daño, pero Fideo-san estuvo a mi lado y descubrí que, con un poco de fútbol, las heridas de mi corazón, ésas que me hiciste al dejarme, se acabarían curando. Pero ese día todavía no ha llegado, y tengo miedo de que, si vuelves ahora, también vuelva la oscuridad que me impedía hasta respirar. Aquella noche, algo dentro de mí… rugió, y no quería que te convirtieses en otro obstáculo más.<p>

»…Todavía me duele pensar en ti. Te imagino con otro, allí, en América, y siento que el mundo se desintegra. Mi alma se funde y vuelvo a caerme al hoyo del que hablaba Fideo-san. Pero, por más que lo intento, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza… Ya no estoy enamorado de ti, pero sigo pensando en ti a diario. Eras una parte importantísima de mi vida y soñaba con pasar el resto de mis días contigo, y eso no desaparece así, sin más… Llegó el momento en el que ya no quise arreglar las cosas, y hasta acabé enamorándome de otra persona que, como Fideo-san decía, me ha hecho feliz, pero… seguía queriendo recuperarte. Me enseñaste tantas cosas y eras tan especial para mí… **–Handa tuvo que enjugarse las lágrimas que, desde hacía ya tiempo, le impedían ver nada–**. No quería perderte, y nunca llegué a perder la… la _ilusión_ de que, algún día, pudieses volver y contármelo todo: por qué me dejaste tan de repente, por qué tuviste que romperme el corazón justo antes de marcharte, por qué fuiste tan… tan cruel… **–sacudió la cabeza con fuerza–**.Llegué a estar muy, muy enfadado por todo lo que me hiciste, pero nunca duraba. Siempre acababa pensando que una sola palabra tuya bastaría para que te lo perdonase todo, pasase lo que pasase. Durante todo este tiempo, nunca he dejado de pensar que alguna vez tendrás que contarle a alguien tu secreto, y que yo estaría todavía aquí, esperándote, igual que siempre. Puede que ya no sea del mismo modo, pero… te sigo queriendo, Tsukushi-chan, y siempre quise contarte cómo me había sentido, cómo había reaccionado mi cuerpo. No para hacerte sentir mal, sino, simplemente, porque… pensé que merecías oírlo. Supongo que ahora ya lo sabes…

**Handa miró a Ootani por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sólo para encontrar que estaba profundamente dormida con una expresión plácida en el rostro. Debía llevar así muchísimo tiempo, lo suficiente como para no haber oído nada preocupante, pero Handa estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había notado. La pobre, pensó, debía estar agotada: se había tenido que despertar muy pronto para poder despertarle a él, y le pareció que también se había acostado muy tarde. Él había seguido hablando y hablando, dejando que todo aquello que le consumía saliese fuera, pero nadie le había escuchado. El vacío al que tanto había mirado había vuelto para convertirse, además, en el único blanco de sus palabras.**

**Pero Handa se alegró. Había podido desahogarse y había evitado que Ootani escuchase algo que, quizás, no estaba preparado para contar, ni ella para oír. Ambos debían sincerarse, y sería mejor que lo hiciesen a la vez.**

**El coche frenó de repente, tan violentamente como había arrancado. Hiroto se bajó y les abrió la puerta a los chicos.**

–Ya hemos llegado.

**Antes de despertar a Ootani, Handa dirigió la mirada hacia el edificio junto al que habían aparcado. Era un instituto inmenso y muy ostentoso, pintado y adornado, en la mayoría de su extensión, con tonos rojizos. Y en la entrada, esperándoles, estaban dos hombres y dos chicos de la misma edad que Handa. De todos ellos, el único al que no conocía ****–un hombre de piel tostada, pelo violeta y con barba mal afeitada–** **se le acercó, le ofreció la mano y le sonrió.**

–Bienvenido al Kidokawa Seishuu, Handa-kun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y hasta aquí llego. Antes de despedirme, me gustaría pediros perdón. He tardado más de un año en publicar nada nuevo y, cuando por fin lo hago, no es más que un capítulo escrito para desahogarme yo. Tengo la impresión de que el resultado es algo confuso, pero creo que eso refleja bien cómo me sentía yo hace unos meses. Aun así, como ya os decía antes, este capítulo tiene muchas papeletas para ser editado en el futuro, aunque os avisaré si merece la pena volver a leerlo.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer lo que tengo que escribir. Me gustaría poder acabar pronto con esta manía de escribir cosas que me duelen, ja, ja. Pero, a pesar de eso, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado; yo, desde luego, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Nos vemos pronto, espero. uvu**_


End file.
